Les Alliés
by Resiliency6
Summary: Recueil de drabbles, OS, fics sur nos chers Alliés. Venez juste jeter un coup d'œil, ça ne coûte rien.
1. Drabble FrUK 1

**Et encore une fois, me revoila pour un nouveau projet sur lequel je bosse depuis pas mal de temps. Je vous présente un recueil sur nos chers amis les Alliés, c'est à dire : France, Angleterre, Russie, Chine, Amérique et j'ai même mis Canada. Les couples diffèrent, les présentations se diversifient (OS, Drabble, peut-être même fic à chapitre), les genres sont différents (Fantastique, Angst mais toujours avec de la Romance et surtout beaucoup de fluff)et il peut y avoir des 2p, des threesomes, des lemons... En gros, je m'éclate avec les Alliés et si vous aimez les voir dans différents rôles tels que punk, pirate, étudiant, mafieux, soldats... Ce recueil est fait pour vous !**

 **Pour les followers qui suivent "Forgotten Boy" le chapitre 6 est parti en correction et ne devrais pas tarder à être posté. Merci Aeryane !**

 **Autrement, bonne lecture ! Je vous laisse avec mon couple préféré.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi.**

* * *

 **Drabble 1 :** **Punk!Arthur x Student!Francis**

 _T car très brève mention de sexe._

Aujourd'hui, Francis se rendait chez son petit-ami, car ce dernier lui avait demandé de l'aider pour ses cours. C'est avec plaisir que le jeune adolescent avait accepté. Lorsqu'il pénétra l'appartement d'Arthur, ce fut avec le bruit d'arrière-fond d'une guitare électrique provenant de la chambre de celui-ci. Rapidement, Francis gagna la pièce, mais fut presque propulser en arrière quand les notes puissantes de l'instrument branché à fond sur la sono lui éclatèrent au visage.

Au milieu de la chambre au style gothique, un jeune anglais punk grattait sa guitare comme un forcené en sautant partout tel un hystérique. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de son amant qui se boucha les oreilles face au bruit. Il ne s'étonna pas que les voisins d'Arthur se plaignent sans cesse du tapage que faisait l'adolescent.  
Avec courage, il se précipita vers la sono pour débrancher l'instrument trop bruyant à son goût, ce qui fit pousser un râle de la part du punk.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu vois pas que j'étais à fond dans mon nouveau morceau. S'écria celui-ci.  
\- Ça ? Un nouveau morceau ? Seigneur, ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà envoyé à la maison de disques ?! Personne ne se remettrait après avoir écouté une telle chose !  
\- Comment oses-tu ? Ma musique est très appréciée de mes fans !  
\- Comment peux-tu appeler ce bruit infernal, une musique ? Tu ferais mieux d'étudier plutôt que de massacrer ta pauvre guitare qui ne t'a rien demandé.

Une nouvelle dispute éclatait, elle finit par un anglais particulièrement vexé boudant dans sa chambre et un français très remonté préparant un goûter dans la cuisine. Cependant, lorsque la délicieuse odeur des beignets à la confiture de Francis vint taquiner les narines d'Arthur, il se décida à se réconcilier avec son amant, qui présenta à son tour des excuses à son chéri.

Le conflit se termina autour d'une assiette de beignets et une réconciliation sur le canapé mauve du punk.

* * *

 **Je sais, le premier drabble est tout petit mais c'est aussi seulement le premier. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, aussi banales soient-elles, elles encouragent toujours l'auteur à publier et au moins, ça lui prouve que c'est pas juste une idiote qui écrit des trucs de merde (oui, je fais ma chieuse dépressive, et alors ? )**

 **Allez, à la prochaine !**


	2. Drabble RoChu 1

**Voici le deuxième drabble ! Par contre, bien que je poste celui-ci à peine un jour après le premier, ne vous attendez pas à ce que cela soit pareil tout le temps. Pour ceux qui me connaisse, ils savent que je peux mettre très longtemps avant de poster quelque chose. Bien que je sois bien avancé dans ce projet quand même.**

 **Donc voila ! Et comme c'est apparemment à la mode en ce moment, si j'arrive à avoir 7 reviews, le septième revieweur aura le droit de me demander ce qu'il veut sur n'importe quel couple allié avec tout ce qu'il veut dedans. Je pense faire ça pas mal de fois. Autrement, vous pouvez aussi me faire des propositions (ce que vous voulez). Et sinon, je tiens à remercier celles qui m'ont déjà laissé des reviews :**

 **carotterapee : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'adore le FrUK et Punk!Arthur ! Je suis contente que le drabble précédent t'ai plu !**

 **Paixdelesprit : Merci beaucoup ! Les reviews font toujours plaisir à lire aussi courte soient elles !**

 **Paulikele : Enfin, tu t'es décidé à venir me lire, depuis le temps ! Heureuse que tu me suives maintenant !**

 **Et voila pour les reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Drabble 2 :** **Bad boy!Ivan x Student!Yao**

K+ car brève mention de drogue

Après cette longue journée de cours, Yao, jeune étudiant en droit, rentrait chez lui pour un repos bien mérité. Demain était une autre journée bien remplie à laquelle il devait se préparer consciencieusement. Bientôt aurait lieu les examens de fin d'année pour pouvoir passer en seconde année, et le jeune chinois était prêt à tout pour obtenir des notes excellentes, comme d'habitude.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux rues de chez lui, un petit appartement d'étudiant pas bien cher, mais dont le loyer assez bas lui permettait d'avoir assez pour payer ses études. Il passa soudain devant une ruelle sombre et étroite à laquelle il n'aurait jamais fait attention auparavant s'il n'avait pas entendu la voix d'une personne qu'il connaissait.  
Il revint sur ses pas et regarda à l'intérieur de la ruelle. Elle était sale, des poubelles renversées répandaient leurs déchets nauséabonds sur le bitume. La peinture défraîchie sur les murs partait en lambeaux. Tout au fond de la rue, juste devant un haut grillage défoncé, un groupe de jeune, à peu près une dizaine, sweat sur les épaules, casquette sur la tête et clope au bec. Dans la main de plusieurs d'entre eux, des sachets d'une espèce de substance blanche s'échangeaient.

Parmi eux, de dos, ce qui semblait être le chef du gang parlait, appuyé contre sa moto noire. Il était très grand par rapport aux autres et ses cheveux finement bouclés et blond pâle, presque blanc, voletait au grès du vent. Yao le reconnaissait. C'était :

\- Ivan ?

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face au chinois. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce que son petit-ami faisait ici, entourait de cette vermine de racaille.

\- Yao-Yao ?

Ivan aussi semblait plus que surpris de le voir. Mais bientôt, un sourire avenant parut sur son visage. D'une main tendue vers lui, il invita Yao en s'approcher, ce qu'il fit sans trop s'en rendre compte. Il ne le fit que lorsqu'il attrapa la grande main calleuse de son petit-ami. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa fine taille tandis que Yao inspectait les garçons qui le fixaient, l'air menaçant. Il ne se sentait pas rassuré du tout en présence de ces dealers malintentionnés.

\- Yao-Yao, je te présente mes amis ! Débuta le grand blond.  
\- Tes... amis ? Demanda le chinois, dubitatif.  
\- Les gars, je vous présente mon petit-ami, Yao !

L'ambiance changea alors du tout au tout. De pesante, elle passa à enthousiaste. Les racailles se rapprochèrent du couple pour venir enlacer le « fameux » petit-ami de leur patron, de grands sourires joyeux sur les lèvres. Chacun se présenta et Yao se surprit peu à peu à apprécier ces garçons desquels il s'était montré méfiant. Ils n'avaient, finalement, de malhonnête que le métier dans lequel il s'était, bien malgré eux, retrouvés impliqués pour diverses raisons.

* * *

 **Fin du deuxième drabble ! Review ? Et récompense pour le septième !**


	3. Drabble RoChu 2

**Voici la "suite" de drabble 2 demandé spécialement par Luneternelle qui voulait que je développe le côté "famille" des dealers. Je ne sais pas trop si ça correspond à ce que tu m'as demandé, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. J'ai fais ça en un après-midi avec plusieurs pauses entre parce que je savais pas trop ce que j'allais écrire même si j'avais les idées. En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira, Luneternelle et que ça vous plaira aussi.**

* * *

 **Drabble 3 : Bad boy!Ivan x Student!Yao**

Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine à toute allure tandis que ses jambes le transportaient à toute vitesse droit vers sa destination. Malgré qu'il sache l'endroit où il se dirigeait, il poursuivait sa route sans même regarder en arrière. Il arriva finalement dans un terrain vague, sale et couvert de déchets, bref, qui ne donnait franchement pas envie de s'y aventurer. Pourtant, Yao passa outre et courait vers la petite maison abandonnée qui surplombait les alentours. Sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte, il entra dans la maisonnette.

Là, dans le salon, en face de la porte d'entrée, se tenait une bande de jeunes, à peine âgés de la vingtaine et plus, qui se retournèrent vers lui à son entrée. Mais Yao n'y prêta aucune attention, se précipitant vers la personne qu'il était venu voir sans même saluer toutes les autres. La personne en question était grande, de beaux cheveux blonds bouclés lui arrivaient aux épaules et elle portait un simple sweat avec un jean, mais le tout lui allait à merveille. Le Chinois se précipita donc dans ses bras, lui sautant dessus – au sens littéraire du terme – tandis que l'autre le rattrapa in extremis.

\- Yao ?

\- Ivan… Ivan… J'ai réussi !

Ivan, le fameux garçon blond, lui demanda, surpris :

\- Mais de quoi, chéri ?

Yao redescendit à terre, bien qu'il était fabuleux de se retrouver dans les forts bras de son amant.

\- Mais mon examen de fin de première année de droit ! Je peux aller en seconde année, c'est officiel ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai réussi !

Quand enfin le Russe assimila de quoi parlait son petit-ami, il sauta à son tour de joie :

\- Oh ! Mais, chéri, c'est génial ! Je suis tellement content pour toi !

Quelques microsecondes suivirent avant que des éclats de voix joyeux s'élèvent dans la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes, les hommes, dealers d'Ivan qui étaient aussi ses plus chers amis, se précipitèrent tous vers Yao pour l'enlacer et le féliciter. Le brun eut droit à des claques amicales dans le dos, à des félicitations et des compliments qui le firent rougir, et même à quelques baisers, sur les joues, le front, le cou ou la bouche lorsqu'Ivan avait le dos retourné. Celui-ci ne pouvait se séparer de son sourire. Il était heureux de partager cet incroyable moment avec ses amis qui le soutenaient depuis quelques mois déjà, tandis qu'au fur et à mesure des jours, ses examens approchaient.

\- Pour fêter ça, allons au bar ! S'écria Miroslav, l'un des dealers, un grand blond au crâne rasé si près qu'il en était presque difficile de discerner sa véritable couleur, mais dont la gentillesse et le grand cœur le rendaient des plus sympathique.

Tout le monde s'enthousiasma à cette idée et ils partirent, tous ensemble, Yao porté en héros sur leurs épaules.

Les douze amis se dirigèrent vers le bar que tenait l'un de leur camarade, spécialiste en contrebande. De ce fait, le groupe demanda à Diego, car tel était son nom, de virer tous les autres clients, car il le voulait pour eux seuls, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter pour ses amis.

La soirée se passa à merveille, l'alcool coulait à flot, c'est pourquoi le Chinois ne buvait pas trop malgré les incitations des autres. Mais le brun resta inflexible même si Alexei et Nikolaï continuèrent de le taquiner à ce sujet.

Vers deux heures du matin, après une excellente soirée passée ensemble, beaucoup rentrèrent chez eux, mais les plus alcooliques d'entre eux, c'est-à-dire Alexei, Nikolaï et Vladimir n'étaient pas en état. Yao et Ivan décidèrent alors d'un commun accord de les emmener chez eux pour la nuit.

Et le lendemain, ce fut le Chinois qui leur apporta un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine alors qu'ils se réveillaient soit dans la chambre d'ami pour deux d'entre eux, soit dans le salon pour le dernier qui avait dormi dans le canapé car manquant de chambre.

Plus tard, lorsque leur mal de tête et leur nausée furent envolés par les soins adorables de l'amant de leur boss, ils les remercièrent et partirent regagner leurs taudis, appartements de bas coût malgré les réticences de Yao à les laisser partir. Ils passèrent tout de même une bonne partie de la matinée en leur compagnie pour leur plus grand plaisir.

* * *

 **Voila ! Rewiew ! Je vous rappelle que le prochain qui me laisse une review aura droit de me demander d'écrire ce qu'il veut tant que cela comporte les Alliés.**


	4. Drabble FrUK 2

**Voila pour Luneternelle, la septième revieweuse qui m'a donc demandé un petit FrUK quand ils étaient enfants. Il fallait que je fasse une mignonne petite aventure où il fallait qu'ils cherchent quelque chose ou qu'ils réussissent quelque chose. J'ai opté pour la "quête" d'un objet. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'exploiter les Chibis, mais j'ai bien aimé faire cet petit OS tout mimi.** **Luneternelle, tu me diras si j'ai respecté les contraintes ou pas. Comme je l'ai fais au feeling, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne. M'enfin, bonne lecture tout de même, je l'espère !**

 **Et voila les réponses aux reviews (qui me font toujours autant plaisir ) des deux derniers drabbles :**

 **Miyu-chan : Saluuuuut (*o*) à toi aussi ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié mon premier drabble (et oui, ça s'écrit comme ça, je te rassure) et je suis doublement heureuse que tu ais adoré le second. Toi aussi t'es fan de Yao-chan. Je crois que je pourrais l'épouser tellement je l'adore, ce panda chéri. **

**carotterapee : Oui, avec moi, le monde est tout de rose, même les grands méchants ils font des câlins et des bisous ! Le pauvre Yao, son cœur a dû lâcher dans sa poitrine en voyant ça. ^^ Et j'accepte tes câlins avec plaisir, on ne dit jamais non à des câlins. 3**

 **Jaena : Merciiiii ! 3 C'est ok, je te fais sur Canada. En fait, j'ai déjà des drabbles de prêt avec Canada. Tu préfères du FrAnada ou du RusCan (ou un autre si tu préfères que j'en fasse un nouveau avec le couple de ton choix) ? **

**Paixdelesprit : Coucou ! De rien pour ces deux drabbles. Et encore une fois, merci pour ta review. J'ai aussi déjà un RusAme (je préfère ce sens-là) de prêt, je peux le poster bientôt.**

 **Jadore : Merci ! Et oui, ton pseudo résume bien. Bien sûr qu'un Romano mafieux m'inspirerait (surtout avec un Antonio), mais malheureusement, Romano, tout comme Venziano, sont membres des Axes et Espagne était neutre durant la WWII, alors je ne peux pas les mettre dans mon recueil "Alliés". Mais je compte peut-être faire un recueil "Axe" et dans ce cas-là, je pourrais faire du Spamano. Encore désolée ! **

* * *

**Drabble 4 : Chibi!Arthur x Chibi!Francis**

Albion, enfant-nation, n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas content. Cela faisait des jours que France n'était pas venu lui rendre visite, prétendant devoir rester dans son pays pour régler certaine chose. Alors Albion, Arthur du nom humain que lui avait attribué France, boudait dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit aux lourdes étoffes rouges, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers en cuir, il pensait au retour de son ami. Enfin, de son larbin, bien évidemment. Pas que Francis soit un ami pour lui, bien sûr que non. C'était juste qu'il s'ennuyait fermement et que si France était là, il pourrait s'en servir comme esclave pour s'amuser.

Mais voilà déjà bien longtemps que son voisin outre-mer n'était plus venu lui rendre visite et ça avait le don de l'énervait prodigieusement.

Déçu, plus qu'en colère, et commençant sérieusement à s'embêter dans sa chambre, il se leva rapidement, prit à peine le temps d'enfiler ses peaux de bête aux pieds et se dirigea dans les couloirs du château-fort jusqu'à la sortie. Bien que son roi lui ait interdit de sortir (c'est pas sa faute s'il s'est perdu dans la forêt pendant quatre jours, c'était le cheval qui l'avait emmené dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas) il parvint tout de même à quitter le château en utilisant les passages secrets qu'il avait réussi à trouver les soirs d'insomnie.

Sans plus attendre, son arc autour du buste et son carquois dans le dos, il courut tout droit vers la forêt qu'il aimait tant, retrouver ses amis animaux qui devaient sans doute déjà l'y attendre. Son instinct le mena jusqu'à la petite cabane qu'il avait faite avec France, loin dans la forêt, là où personne n'allait jamais, parce que c'était leur cabane à eux et à personne d'autre. Enfin, pas que ça avait de l'importance pour lui, c'était juste qu'au moins, là-bas, il n'y avait personne qui y passait et que du coup, il était tranquille.

Passant la porte faite de branche, il entra dans la petite maisonnette en bois, à peine assez grande pour contenir deux enfants. Assis dans les feuilles, il se mit à affûter ses flèches avec son petit couteau. Soudain, le bruit d'une branche qui craqua sous un poids le fit sursauter et lui fit bander son arc. Prudemment, il pointa sa flèche par la petite fenêtre de quelques centimètres à peine. Il passa légèrement sa tête à l'extérieur pour pouvoir apercevoir l'intrus.

Il souffla longuement d'agacement – mais aussi un peu de soulagement – lorsqu'il aperçut une longue touffe blonde passait en un éclair bleu. Il sortit sans plus attendre de la petite cabane, son arc à nouveau passé par-dessus son épaule.

Une fois dehors, ce fut un France tout essoufflé, les joues rouges et un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il vit en face de lui. Sa longue robe bleue qu'il lui connaissait lui tombait toujours jusqu'aux chevilles et était quelque peu arrachée en bas, sûrement pris dans des branches alors qu'il courait.

\- Oh, mon Thuthur ! Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété ! Je suis allé au château pour te voir, mais Guillaume m'a dit que tu étais parti dans la forêt. Alors j'ai tout de suite accouru ici, je savais que je t'y trouverai. Fit-il tout en l'enlaçant.

\- Hé ! Lâche-moi, _idiot_ ! Cria Albion, les joues soudainement rougies.

Francis le relâcha finalement.

\- Comme je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé ! Je ne voulais pas t'imaginer encore tout seul dans la forêt pendant quatre jours !

Arthur bouda à cette phrase et répondit non sans colère :

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si ce _stupid_ cheval n'était pas capable de retrouver sa route !

France rit de sa mauvaise foi légendaire.

\- Bon allez, il faut retourner au château avant que…

Tout à coup, France s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, recherchant quelque chose sur lui qu'il n'avait visiblement plus sur lui. Un air paniqué prit place sur son visage.

\- Oh non ! Oh non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Où est-elle ? Fit-il, alarmé comme jamais encore Arthur ne l'avait vu.

\- Bah alors, tu as perdu quelque chose, France ?

\- La broche… la broche que m'a donnée ma mère a disparu ! J'ai dû… j'ai sans doute dû la perdre alors que je courais dans la forêt.

Albion crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais au lieu de ça, il planta ses yeux bleu ciel dans les siens.

\- Arthur, tu dois absolument m'aider à la retrouver ! C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma mère !

Au vu du visage désespéré de son voisin outre-mer, l'enfant-nation ne put refusé, et ils partirent tous deux sur les pas de Francis, qui cherchait frénétiquement au sol. Il y avait tellement d'endroits où la broche sertie de pierre aurait pu tomber et tant de toises (1) à fouiller.

Arthur se sentait vraiment mal pour Francis. Lui n'avait jamais connu sa mère, alors il ne savait pas à quoi ça ressemblait d'avoir des parents. Mais France avait eu le temps de la connaître un peu, alors il comprenait que cela puisse être important pour lui de retrouver un objet donné par sa mère. Alors quand il voyait cette moue mi-abattue mi-nerveuse sur le visage de son ami, il voulait à tout prix retrouver cette broche, rien que pour voir ce sourire dont Francis ne se départait presque jamais revenir à sa place. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ils avaient déjà passé au peigne fin quelques dizaines de toises sans n'avoir rien trouvé. Francis, au bord des larmes, partit s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, accablé. Arthur, triste pour lui, vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment le réconforter. Il voulait le rassurer en lui disant qu'ils allaient la retrouver, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais même ces mots n'arrivaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

Albion, dans un vain espoir de réconforter son ami, posa sa main sur celle de l'autre et lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il savait crispé avant de continuer sa quête. Il continua malgré les paroles de Francis qui lui disait d'abandonner.

Mais les minutes, puis les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne trouve rien. France avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir et était resté assis sous l'arbre à pleurer. Arthur n'avait cessé de faire des allers-retours sur le chemin pour tenter d'apercevoir quoique ce soit, mais à part des branches, des cailloux et quelques baies, il n'avait rien trouvé du tout. La tombée de la nuit approchait, et à son tour, Albion était sûr le point de laisser tomber.

Mais tandis qu'il s'en allait retrouver son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé non loin de là, un rayon du soleil crépusculaire perça à travers l'épais feuillage. Un éclat brillant attira l'attention du jeune Albion. Plus loin, derrière une grosse pierre, sous les fougères, une petite pierre rouge brillait sous la lumière du soleil.

Un cri de joie lui échappa.

\- Francis ! Francis ! Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai trouvé !

L'appelé releva la tête. Il tomba sur le visage euphorique de son petit protégé. Celui-ci lui tendit ce qu'il tenait dans la main, révélant une broche en croix où trônait une belle pierre rouge rubis au centre. France se releva, les yeux écarquillés, et s'exclama :

\- Arthur ! Tu l'as retrouvé ! Tu as retrouvé la broche de ma mère ! Oh merci, merci !

Et sur ce, il lui fit une attaque de bisou sur le visage, qui devint bien vite aussi rouge que la pierre de la broche. Mais étonnamment, il ne se dégagea pas de cette étreinte, et enroula même ses petits bras autour du cou du plus grand. Enfin, France le relâcha et accrocha sa jolie broche à sa place d'origine : sur sa poitrine, à la place de son cœur. Arthur, lui, était encore tout ému de ces bisous. Cette fois non plus, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il aurait bien aimait en avoir encore de sa fée personnelle.

\- Oh, Arthur ! Comment puis-je te remercier ?

Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir. En réalité, il savait déjà pertinemment ce qu'il souhaitait, mais n'osa pas le lui avouer. Voyant ses joues rouges, Francis put suivre le cours de ses pensées. Il sourit malicieusement, son Thuthur était vraiment trop mignon ! La jeune nation française se pencha vers le plus petit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser papillon, un baiser d'enfant.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à y croire, il mit longtemps avant de comprendre réellement ce qui lui arrivait, mais une fois fait, il n'eut même pas le temps d'en profiter que déjà, les douces lèvres se retirèrent des siennes. Jamais son visage n'atteint une teinte cramoisie pareille et son embarras ne fut jamais aussi grand qu'en cet instant. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été si heureux de sa vie.

Encore un peu dans les vapes, il se fit ramener au château par un France des plus amusés sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience.

* * *

(1) La toise était l'une des mesures de l'époque. Une toise équivalait à 2m de distance. J'aurais bien voulu mettre « de lieues », mais une lieue correspond à 4 km et c'est trop long si j'en avais mis plusieurs.

 **Et voila ! Encore une fois, les reviews font toujours plaisir, et celles que vous me laissez me mettent du baume au cœur.**


	5. Drabble RusAme 1

**Bon, je tiens à vous prévenir, ce sera sans doute le dernier jour où je poste aussi rapidement, étant donné que je reprends les cours demain, mes chapitres vont se faire plus espacés. Je pense que le prochain ne sera pas posté avant mardi ou mercredi. J'ai trop de boulet et pas assez l'envie d'en faire de nouveaux le soir quand je rentre de cours. Surtout que le lundi soir, j'ai mon prof particulier de maths qui vient (n'imaginez rien, perverses) alors à part des maths, je peux rien faire d'autre.**

 **Voici donc un RusAme pour Paixdelesprit qui en voulait un. Enjoy !**

 **Pour les reviews, dont je vous remercie encore :**

 **Paixdelesprit : Encore toi !3 Décidément, je t'adore ! Moi aussi, je suis méga fan de FrUK, c'est mon OTP, je pourrai pour eux tellement je l'ai c'est clair que vu comment il se comporte dans le manga, c'est tellement évident qu'il se tourne autour. Mais j'adore cette ambiance de frustration sexuelle qui règne entre eux.**

 **carotterapee : Toi aussi, tu est l'une de mes plus fidèles revieuweuse et je t'en remercie.~3 Le truc du cheval, je l'ai trouvé en cherchant une excuse bidon. C'est vrai qu'au départ j'ai pensé aux écureuils de ce cher Romano, mais le cheval m'a paru une bonne idée.^^ J'ai tellement bien imaginé Francis couvrir de bisou son Thuthur qu'il fallait que je le mette. Sinon, pour piratalia, tu voudrais quel couple ? Parce que j'ai déjà un piratalia de prêt avec du EnChu (ma façon à moi de dire du England x China). **

**Miyu-chan : Merci ! Le choupikawaii c'est mon truc, j'adore tellement la guillaume (tout en étant censé être une dure à cuir). T'inquiète, même si t'as eu des dégâts cérébraux, le fluff n'a jamais tué, alors tu devrais t'en remettre très raidement, crois-moi. Bisou ! 3**

* * *

 **Drabble 5 : Boxer!Alfred x Boxer!Ivan**

 _T car légère violence, insulte et mention infime de sexe_

Alfred était fin prêt. Après des mois et des mois d'entraînement, il allait enfin prendre sa revanche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Des mois intenses pour cet instant. Cet unique instant.

En face de lui, l' _Autre_. Celui qui avait réussi, il ne savait trop comment, à le battre, il y avait plusieurs mois de cela. Ça avait, pour sûr, était un combat redoutable, ils avaient tous deux failli y perdre bien plus qu'un match de boxe.

Mais ce mec, ce soldat surentraîné l'avait battu, lui, la machine parmi les machines, le Dieu de la boxe. Après 20 minutes de pure torture, il l'avait mis K.O. Ce soldat, ex-militaire de l'Armée soviétique l'avait mit K.O, lui, ex-soldat de la « United States Navy ». Cela était intolérable. Il était l'icône de boxe de son pays, il n'était pas question qu'il perde son statut à cause de cet étranger.

Tout autour d'eux, dans les gradins entourant le ring, des centaines de personnes criaient, frappaient dans leurs mains, les encourageaient ou au contraire les insulter. Eux, ne détournaient le regard l'un de l'autre. Alfred avait plongé son regard bleu dans celui violet d'Ivan Braginski, son rival n°1. Un véritable duel visuel avait débuté, où tout deux se transmettaient leur haine commune, leurs frustrations et leurs désirs de battre l'autre en lui faisant mal.

La cloche sonna et le match débuta.

…

Après le match, Alfred s'était terré dans sa loge. Il déversait sa rage en détruisant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Putain, il avait encore perdu ! C'en était trop ! Comment pouvait-il perdre deux fois contre le même type ? De plus, après s'être entraîné comme un dingue ! Par un simple coup de poing, et K.O ! Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie !

L'Américain était plus qu'en colère, il était entrait dans une rage qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Personne ne semblait vouloir venir l'arrêter, et tant mieux d'ailleurs, où il se serait aussi pris une part de sa fureur dans la figure. Pourtant, lorsque plus du trois quart de sa loge fut anéantie, un imprudent vint frapper à sa porte et entra sa même l'autorisation du propriétaire des lieux, ce qui attisa d'autant plus la colère du Ricain. Il ne se contrôla carrément plus quand il comprit que celui qui venait de le déranger n'était autre que ce connard de Russe.

Il se précipita droit sur lui, prêt à en découdre avec les poings, mais à peine fut-il à deux mètres seulement du grand Russe que celui-ci le retourna comme une crêpe et le maintint au sol comme un vulgaire animal. Alfred criait et jurait contre Braginski tandis que ce dernier attendait simplement que le jeune homme crache son venin. Bien vite, il fut épuisé de se débattre et se stoppa.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Demanda l'autre de son accent slave à couper au couteau.

\- Espèce de salopard ! T'es trop lâche pour venir de battre en face alors tu utilises des coups de pute ! Cria l'autre, furieux.

Mais Alfred était bien trop brisé pour esquisser d'autre mouvement. Ivan, une fois sûr que l'Américain ne tenterait rien contre lui, le redressa debout comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple chaton, mais cela fait, le blond ne tint pas sur ses jambes et s'écroula dans les bras du grand Russe en sanglotant. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour le repousser et, au contraire, le maintint longtemps dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred n'est plus une larme à verser. Il tenta, entre deux sanglots, d'expliquer la raison de cet éclat mais Ivan n'en comprit pas la moitié. Il savait juste que son entraînement intensif avait été si dur que perdre contre lui après tant d'effort avait été très douloureux.

Il comprenait, lui aussi, à son âge, n'aimait pas perdre un seul de ses combats, mais le temps l'avait assagi et perdre n'était plus devenu source de chute morale. Jones était encore très jeune et venait à peine de débuter sa carrière, c'est normal que perdre lui était insupportable.

L'Américain releva alors la tête, prononçant un faible « merci » qu'Ivan accueillit avec le sourire, avant de se le faire voler par une paire de lèvres douces contre les siennes. Elles avaient un goût salé de larmes mais ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

Ce qui était désagréable, par contre, était de savoir que l'Américain ne voulait qu'un peu de réconfort avant de l'abandonner. Ce ne sera qu'une histoire sans lendemain.

* * *

 **Bisou baveux de la part d'une folle qui bouffe un chewing-gum qui n'a depuis longtemps plus de goût en regardant le match de rugby du stade français contre le Racing métro !**


	6. One-shot RusCan 1

**Et oui, c'est moi ! J'avais promis un nouveau drabble pour hier mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps, donc je le poste aujourd'hui, et j'en posterai peut-être un deuxième plus tard cet après-midi. Ceci est donc un RusCan pour Jeana qui m'avait demander un drabble avec Canada. Bon, je vous préviens, si vous lisez ce truc, vous allez faire une overdose de guimauve. Bon, il est vrai que vu la longueur, ça ressemble plus à un mini-OS, mais vous m'en voudrez pas si je met drabble.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **carotterapee :** **Oui, j'adore les trucs tout mignon, tout kawaii, mais des fois, quand c'est viril, c'est pas mal non plus ! Et puis, il est vrai qu'avec ces deux-là, on peut pas s'attendre à ce que tout soit tout rose et pleins de cœurs ! Théoriquement et si on suit les différentes propositions que j'ai reçu, le EnChu et le prochain à être posté ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, j'aime bien ce couple, surtout avec la guerre de l'opium qui les a opposé. Merci, je hais les cours !**

 **Paixdelesprit :** **De rien ! Heureuse que ça t'ai plu !^^ Vraiment, tu aimerais une suite avec un lemon RusAme suite du dernier drabble ? Je peux le faire, si tu veux, il prendra juste un peu plus de temps, parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de lemon et que c'est toujours très long à faire. Mais si tu en veux vraiment un, je peux te le faire. J'ai juste peur de le bâcler un peu avec le manque de temps.**

 **Jaena :** **Tu trouves vraiment mes drabbles parfaits ? *rougit* Ah... bah... merci ! Dans ce cas, j'espère que le RusCan que tu as demandé te plaira. Il est vrai que normalement, le USUk et le FraNada sont deux couples que je ne peux pas voir. Mais puisque ce recueil s'appelle "Les Alliés" il est normal que je fasse tout les couples qui existe avec ces six-là. Cependant, je tiens à te prévenir, à aucun moment, dans mes drabbles, France ne sera le père de Matthew et pareil avec Arthur et Alfred. Après, je dois dire que même si ce sont des couples que je n'aime pas la base (je prône le FrUK et l'AmeriPan ou le RusAme) je trouve qu'au niveau de leur physique à tous les quatre, ils vont très bien ensembles.**

* * *

 **One-shot 6 : Rich!Ivan x Travesti!Matthew**

 _T pour… je sais pas trop quoi d'ailleurs, mais T quand même._

Matthew soupira à la vue de ce groupe de jeunes filles, belles comme des cœurs. Ensemble, elles attiraient le regard de beaucoup de garçons, habillées dans des tenues qui ne cachaient rien de leurs beautés. Comme il aimerait leur ressembler, captiver le regard des gens qu'il croisait, séduire les hommes et qu'ils veuillent l'approcher. Il voulait être convoité, aimé, adulé comme ses jeunes filles innocentes qui solliciter les regards des hommes pour se sentir plus puissantes.

Matthew aimerait tant être comme elles. Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se diriger vers la caisse, ses nouveaux vêtements en main.

.

\- Ivaaannn !

Le russe releva la tête à son nom crié de cette délicieuse façon. Ça, ça voulait dire que son amant avait une nouvelle tenue à lui montrer !

\- Regarde ma nouvelle robe ! Elle te plaît ?

Le grand blond posa son regard améthyste sur son adorable Matthew. Celui-ci portait une charmante robe rouge à froufrou, lui allant à merveille, épousant son corps à la perfection, souligné par de beaux souliers verts émeraude.

Le Russe fit un signe au Canadien de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit et le positionna sur ses genoux, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il entoura de ses bras le corps fin de son amant, et embrassa doucement son cou, faisant pousser de doux gémissements au blond à bouclettes. Ivan le regarda rejeter sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir ses caresses agréables, avec un regard qui ne cachait rien de son amour et de sa tendresse pour sa douce moitié canadienne.

\- Tu es splendide, mon cœur !

Matthew lui offrit le plus lumineux de tous ses sourires.

\- Merci !

\- Dis-moi, chéri…. tu aimerais… que je t'emmène…. au restaurant, ce soir ! Fit le Russe, entrecoupant sa phrase pour venir butiner les lèvres douces et rosées de son amant entre chaque mot ou presque.

Matthew planta son regard tout aussi violines que son vis-à-vis dans les siens, des étoiles se mêlant au magenta.

\- Vraiment… Oh, oui ! Avec plaisir !

Ivan aimait tant faire plaisir à son petit Canadien, et ce dernier aimait tant passer des moments avec son grand Russe.

Le cendré lui déposa un énième baiser sur les lèvres :

\- Alors va te préparer, mon ange ! On part dans dix minutes !

\- D'accord ! Je vais mettre mon plus beau costume !

Pourtant, quand le blond se précipita dans leur chambre, Ivan ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était persuadé que Matthew aurait adoré mettre sa nouvelle robe pour y aller. Mais il avait tellement peur des représailles, jamais, avec son caractère si doux et sensible, le blond à bouclette ne supporterait les insultes et les coups. Il était un travesti, mais devait le cacher, et cela attristé tout autant le Russe. Il aimerait tant voir son petit-ami enfin libre avec ce qu'il était et son orientation sexuelle. Lui ne craignait rien avec sa carrure et il supportait, non sans une certaine amertume, les insultes réservées aux homosexuels tels qu'eux, mais jamais son ange ne pourrait les adosser sans craquer. Il ne savait pas comment faire.

.

Le jeune homme avala une autre bouchée de son escalope de veau. Il se régalait ! Vraiment ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne face à lui Ivan semblait lui aussi dévorer son repas avec plaisir.

Ce dernier avait vraiment eut une bonne idée en l'emmenant ici, dans ce beau restaurant que le salaire du millionnaire face à lui comblait amplement.

Matthew, pour cette occasion, s'était donc chiquement habillé. Il aurait préféré y allait en robe, mais les gens l'auraient regardé bizarrement et il détestait cela. Surtout dans un restaurant quatre étoiles. Alors il avait opté pour un costume plutôt masculin, mais dont les couleurs vives rappelaient les robes élégantes des femmes.

Depuis une heure et demie maintenant, les deux amants dégustaient leurs plats en bavardant de tout et de rien. Pourtant, car jamais rien n'était vraiment parfait, même lorsqu'on le souhaitait, passa devant leur table une femme, très belle femme, dont la robe bleue nuit moulait son corps à la perfection et dont les longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, attirant l'attention de tous les hommes présents en proximité. Le regard du Canadien lui-même ne put qu'être attiré par cette silhouette passant comme un fantôme magnifique. Le fait qu'elle attire comme cela l'attention de quiconque de par sa beauté et son charisme ne fut pas ce qui dérangea le plus Matthew, bien que pendant les secondes qui passèrent avant qu'elle ne disparaisse comme elle était apparu, celui-ci se mit à la jalouser, mais le regard appréciateur que son propre amant posa sur la silhouette de la belle lui déchira le cœur. A cet instant encore, il voulait tant être une femme et avoir leurs beautés. Il voulait tant être Ce genre de femme, belle comme le jour et lumineuse comme le soleil.

Quoi qu'on en dise, les hommes étaient toujours plus attirés par les femmes que par les hommes eux-mêmes. Du moins, c'est ce que le Canadien pensait à ce moment.

Pour lui, le fait qu'il soit en homme était un fléau qui lui pourrissait la vie et celle de son homme. Comment aurait été leur vie s'il avait été une femme ? Ils se seraient fiancés, puis mariés sans doute, ils auraient peut-être même étaient parents. Quel rêve ! Celui dont il rêvait chaque nuit et soupirer chaque jour.

La reproduction est à annihiler, cependant, il avait une autre idée, une idée à laquelle il songeait sérieusement dernièrement. Et c'est pourquoi, grâce à son métier de modèle, il espérait récupérer suffisamment d'argent pour son opération. Il était persuadé qu'Ivan adorerait ! Il ne pouvait qu'adorer ! Lui qui, avant leur rencontre et leur amour, n'aimait que les femmes et ne choisissait que les plus belles.

Alors, il n'avait qu'à changer.

Pourtant, même encore bien plus tard après le dîner au restaurant, le regard de son amant sur cette femme resta gravé dans sa mémoire et ce soir-là, quand il partit se coucher au côté de son amour et qu'il se retrouvait peloter dans ses bras, il se retint de pleurer. Pourquoi la nature ne l'avait-il pas gâté ? Avec ce corps, il ne méritait pas Ivan. Mais cette erreur ne serait tardée à être réparée.

.

Ivan venait de rentrer de son bureau. Etre homme d'affaires, ce n'était pas si facile que ça et c'était surtout épuisant. Heureusement, pour la première fois en tant que patron, il s'était autorisé à rentrer plus tôt ce soir-là pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il avait espéré le faire avec son très cher amant, mais celui-ci n'était visiblement pas là. Le Russe ignorait pourquoi mais son jeune Canadien se tuait à la tâche ces derniers temps. En plus de son travail de modèle, il avait pris quelques petits jobs du soir tel que serveur dans de chics restaurants.

Braginski ne comprenait pas ce soudain comportement, d'autant plus qu'il était millionnaire et que son travail suffisait amplement, voir complètement à leur petite vie de luxe.

Fatigué de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, il se dirigea vers la cuisine prendre un verre de vodka bien mérité. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le placard pour prendre un verre, il aperçut quelque chose qui attira son attention. Etirant le bras pour pouvoir attraper ce qui se trouvait au fond du placard, il en ressortit une liasse de billets de 11 Roubles russes (1).

Ivan écarquilla les yeux, que faisait autant d'argent dans son placard à verres. Ce n'était décemment pas lui qui les avait mis là, alors cela ne pouvait qu'être... Mais pourquoi cacherait-il de l'argent ? Pourquoi ici… dans le placard ? Y avait-il d'autres endroits où il avait caché des billets ? Que voulait-il en faire ? Il ne comptait tout de même pas… Il ne voulait pas… s'en aller ? Fuir ? Mais pourquoi ? Où ?

Le Russe entendit soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, et un tonitruant « Je suis rentré » provenant du même endroit. Il s'y précipita, presque en courant et découvrit son petit-ami dans une tenue des plus moulantes, sexy à mort. Ça, ce n'était pas une tenue de serveur, le grand blond en été persuadé !

Matthew retira ses chaussures. Mais à peine fut-il relevé qu'Ivan lui colla les billets sous le nez.

\- C'EST QUOI, CA ? Cria-t-il.

Il était trop perdu et en colère pour lui parler convenablement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la situation. Il avait peur et s'il ne se retenait pas, il aurait déjà éclaté en sanglots. Matthew, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'argent.

\- Où… où as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-il, la terreur dans son regard.

\- DANS LE PLACARD A VERRES ! MATTHEW ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA? POURQUOI CACHES-TU DE L'ARGENT ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à parler calmement, avec tout son sang-froid, pas quand il était à ce point en colère et terrifié. De quoi ? Terrifié de ce qu'il apprendrait bientôt, sans doute. Son cœur battait si vite de crainte, une boule d'angoisse naissait dans son ventre et lui tordait l'intérieur.

Le Canadien baissa piteusement la tête, pas enclin du tout à parler. Il semblait même quelque peu en colère, une première pour lui, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la panique d'Ivan.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû trouver cet argent ! Murmura le blond à boucle.

\- Ce que je veux avoir, Matthew il appuya bien sur son prénom pour lui montrer sa colère, la voix plus calme, plus posée, mais qui ne cachait rien de son impatience c'est, qu'est-ce que cet argent fait là et pourquoi ? Est-ce que t'as d'autres liasses de billets cachés un peu partout dans l'appartement ? Il va falloir que j'aille les chercher ?

Le plus petit blond ne voulait pas lever la tête vers son amant, alors celui-ci lui agrippa férocement le menton pour la lui lever sans que l'autre ne le regarde pourtant dans les yeux.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ivan découvrit son petit-ami aussi borné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été

\- Si tu voulais te barrer, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, tu sais ?! S'écria le Russe.

C'est à ce moment-là que le blond à bouclettes planta ses orbes violines dans celle améthyste du Russe.

\- Me barrer ? Quoi ? Jamais, Ivan ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ? Enfin, à quoi tu penses ?!

Cette fois-ci, le Canadien semblait se retenir de pleurer. D'ailleurs, cela ne tarda pas, étonnant au plus haut point Braginski, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et il vint se blottir contre lui. Ivan referma alors ses bras sur ce corps secoué par les sanglots, par réflexe. Il avait raté un épisode ou quoi ?

\- Si… si j'ai caché cet argent… c'est… c'est parce que… j'en ai marre de… d'être un homme.

Attendez… Quoi ? Bon sang, il avait vraiment manqué un bout de l'histoire là ou quoi ?

Le grand blond allait de surprise en surprise. Voilà que son amant ne voulait plus être un homme. Il savait depuis longtemps que Matthew aimait se travestir, allant jusqu'à avoir un dressing complet de robe et de vêtements féminins en tous genre, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux de cet ours polaire de son cœur, mais jamais ce dernier n'avait exprimé le désir d'être une femme.

\- Mattie, Моя любовь подсолнухи ! (2) Je ne comprends pas !

Etrangement, il se sentait plus apaisé, comme si les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient petit à petit et qu'avec, il reconstitué tout ce qui lui manquait. Tant mieux pour lui, Matthew, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, n'avait pas exprimé le désir de s'en aller, loin de là. Voilà qui le rassurait grandement pour commencer.

\- C'est… c'est juste que si… si j'étais une femme alors les hommes me regarderaient plus souvent ! Tu comprends, Ivan, je veux que les hommes me regardent et… et me dise à quel point je suis beau ! Qu'ils me couvent du regard et qu'ils sifflent d'admiration quand je passe… comme ils le font quand une belle femme passe. Je veux pouvoir porter des robes et des jupes sans être pris pour un taré… et me maquiller… et mettre des talons…. Et… et… puis, tu sais… je te vois quand… quand tu regardes les femmes passer avec ce regard désireux… et ça fait si mal… alors j'ai pensé que si… si je me faisais opérer pour devenir comme elles… alors tu m'aimerais plus…

Ivan faillit pleurer à son tour devant la douleur de son bébé, pourtant, au lieu de ça, il rit. Pas méchamment, pas réellement, seulement parce que la façon de penser de Matthew lui semblait étrange. A quel moment Ivan ne lui avait pas montré son réel amour pour lui, en dépit qu'il soit un homme ?! Bon sang, Ivan était gay, du moins l'était-il devenu après sa rencontre fracassante avec l'amour de sa vie, mais il était vrai qu'il aimait regarder les belles femmes. Pourtant, à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à plus avec elles, surtout pas depuis que son Canadien au sirop d'érable était entré dans sa vie si fade à l'époque. C'est lui, son Matthew, qui avait enfin donné un sens à son existence. Il n'avait que son ange dans la tête et dans le cœur et n'aurait jamais que lui pour toujours.

\- Seigneur, Matthew ! Comme tu peux être stupide !

Le dénommé releva la tête à cette insulte, visiblement pas très content de se faire traiter ainsi alors qu'il voulait se faire réconforter.

\- Il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je m'intéressais à quelque d'autre que toi ? Et puis moi, je t'aime tel que tu es, sans poitrine et avec un pénis !

Le Canadien sembla alors peu à peu comprendre ses mots, puis eut le sourire le plus beau, le plus éblouissant qu'Ivan lui ai vu depuis leur 5 ans de vie commune. Sans plus tarder, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Cependant, une autre question taraudait l'esprit de l'homme de l'Est :

\- Matthew, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Fit-il en brisant le baiser.

Cette fois encore, son amant regarda partout sauf vers lui.

\- Matthew ?

\- Bah, disons qu'un… ami à moi m'a… « Recommandé » ce genre de tenue pour t'aguicher.

Les deux amoureux éclatèrent tout deux de rire et ils ne tardèrent pas à regagner la chambre, car en effet, la tenue avait eu le don d'exciter Ivan.

Finalement, Matthew ne se fit pas opérer, gardant ses attributs masculins pour le plus grand bonheur de son aimé qui s'amusait donc avec autant qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, le jeune travesti découvrit qu'en mettant des robes qui le féminisé énormément grâce à sa fine silhouette, les gens le prenaient pour une femme. Il n'avait qu'à modifier sa voix pour que des hommes viennent lui faire du charme, avant de se faire violemment frappé par Ivan pour avoir tenter d'approcher son ange. Et c'est bien « son », au masculin !

* * *

(1) 11 Roubles russes = équivalent à 200 euro

(2) Se prononce « Moya lyubov' podsolnukhi ! » = mon tournesol d'amour

 **Et voila Jaena ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Et à vous aussi d'ailleurs !**


	7. Drabble EnChu 1

**Le deuxième drabble de la journée ! Cette fois-ci, c'est à la demande de carotterapee qui voulait un piratalia. Voici donc un EnChu !**

 **Et je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, auxquelles je réponds à soit pas PM, soit ici, à ceux qui me suivent, ou simplement à ceux qui me lisent.**

 **Pour les 2 adorables reviews sur le chapitre de ce matin :**

 **Cyrielle13 : Merciii ! Ca te fait penser à Kuroshitsuji ! Si tu veux, mais j'ai pas du tout penser à ça en l'écrivant, je te rassure ! Bon, les bonbons rose à la guimauve, j'ai jamais goûté, mais par contre, j'ai déjà goûté au USUK et d'ailleurs j'en est un de prêt. Pour le FrUS, j'en ferais aussi un plus tard, j'ai déjà une idée de comment je vais le faire. **

**carotterapee : Merci ! Je sais pas pourquoi, j'y ai vraiment mis tout mon coeur dans ce drabble, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Tu diras merci à ta chérie , alors. Et voici donc ton EnChu.**

* * *

 **Drabble 7 :** **Pirate!Arthur x Emperor!Yao**

 _T car légère mention sexuelle_

La capitaine observait avec appréciation sa nouvelle capture. Attachée au montant du lit par de solides cordes, son corps étendu sur les couvertures d'un rouge bordeaux et sa longue robe traditionnelle de son pays d'origine la recouvrait entièrement. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'étaient détachés pendant sa capture. Son petit corps se débattait vainement pour tenter de se libérer et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs aussi sombres que leurs envoyeurs.

\- _Fàng kāi wǒ_ ! (= « Relâchez-moi ! »)

Comme sa voix débordant de haine et sa langue chantante l'excitait. Bien qu'il avait une bien meilleure activité pour sa langue que celle de lui cracher au visage. Lentement, toujours yeux dans les yeux avec ce magnifique jeune homme qui se tortillait, à son goût, sensuellement, il se déshabilla, retirant d'abord son chapeau, ses bottes et son long manteau rouge avant de s'occuper de son pantalon et de sa chemise.

Il voyait une légère panique s'installait dans les yeux de l'inconnu quand il assimila la suite des évènements. Lorsque le capitaine se retrouva enfin nu face à l'empereur capturé, il s'approcha du lit avec la lenteur d'un félin et se plaça au-dessus du corps si frêle de sa jeune proie. Comme ce visage de jeune homme efféminé lui donnait envie de lui sautait dessus !

L'homme en dessous de lui se débattait de plus en plus fort avec ses liens, mais ne réussit qu'à se blesser davantage les poignets

\- _Bùyào shānghài wǒ, bàituōle_ ! (= « Ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait »)

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues rosies et Arthur fut attendri.

 _\- Shhhh ! Shhhh ! Don't cry, baby ! I'm here and I'll take care of you, little flower !_ (= Chut! Chut ! Ne pleure pas, bébé ! Je suis là et je vais prendre soin de toi, petite fleur !) Fit le capitaine en frottant tendrement son nez contre la joue pêchue et mouillée de l'empereur.

Avec sa main, il remonta lentement le long de la jambe du dirigeant impérial dont les sanglots redoublèrent. Le pirate eut le cœur brisé en entendant de tels sons. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout, il était le pirate le plus craint des sept mers et s'attendrir pour un prisonnier ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais en voyant cet adorable visage humide de larmes et la crainte dans ses yeux, il se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de faire auparavant : il libéra les poignets endoloris des cordes et prit simplement le frêle corps du chinois dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

 **Désolée ! Celui-ci est un peu plus court, mais il faisait parti de mes premiers drabbles. A la prochaine !**


	8. Drabble USUK 1

**Oui, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'ai été très occupée ces deux derniers jours. Néanmoins, voici un nouveau drabble. Alors je tiens à vous prévenir, le FraNada et le USUK sont deux couples que je ne peut pas voir en temps normal. Mais étant donné que ce sont des couples Alliés, je me dois d'en faire, ce qui m'a quelque peu réconcilier avec cela. Je ne sais plus si je l'avais déjà dit, mais je le redit quand même au cas où, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous déteste ces couples pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont considérés comme père et fils, sachez que dans mes drabbles, ils ne seront jamais tel. En aucun cas, ils ne seront parents. Donc voila ! Par contre, je suis désolée pour les fans de USUk, et heureusement pour les fans de FrUk, je reste fidèle à ce couple (il y aura donc un minimum de USUK, sauf à la demande de certaines/certains d'entre vous). Voila !**

 **Ensuite, je tiens à dire à AwesomeLicorne que son RoChu avance et de devrait plus trop tarder, il serait poster cette semaine. Et pour Paixdelesprit qui m'a demandé la suite du RusAme de la dernière fois, je vais bientôt le commencer.**

 **Maintenant, reviews :**

 **Paixdelesprit : C'est vrai, la société est cruelle et c'est le message que je voulais faire passer à travers ce drabble. Quand je vois encore des personnes gays ou transsexuelle se faire insulter ou frapper, ça me révolte. Je n'en ai jamais vu dans la vraie vie, mais nul doute que j'interviendrai si c'était le cas. Mais dans les film, quand je vois ce genre de chose, j'ai juste envie de vomir. Sinon merci pour ta review et comme dit plus haut, je vais débuter la suite du RusAme avec ton lemon bientôt. Et sinon, malheureusement non, je ne fais pas de couples hétéro, je suis désolée. c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. J'imagne que tu voulais me demander des Nyos. Mais non, sorry !**

 **Et pour ta deuxième review, merci aussi ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes le style d'écriture de mes fics (mais qui doute des fois de mes textes et particulièrement de mon style d'écriture).**

 **Jeana : MEEEERRRRCCCCIIIIII... à toi aussi !**

* * *

 **Drabble 8 : Farmer!Alfred x Buisness man!Arthur**

 _T car mention de sexe_

Arthur se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là, perdu au milieu de la campagne, sa valise à la main et un simple bout de papier avec une adresse gribouillée dessus dans l'autre. Une bouffée d'air à l'odeur de fumier et une soudaine nausée le prit. Tout autour de lui, le désert campagnard, une forêt au loin et à quelques pas de là, trônait une ferme comportant une maisonnée et une grange, ainsi qu'un moulin et un château d'eau.

Seigneur, mais que faisait-il ici ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais le taxi qui l'avait emmené ici s'éloignait déjà au loin projetant un nuage de poussière derrière lui. Arthur n'avait plus d'échappatoires, il ne put que se diriger vers la ferme. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était là ?

Les portes de la grange étaient grandes ouvertes et l'homme d'affaires décida de s'y rendre, s'assurer qu'il y avait quelqu'un. En effet, une fois dans le hangar, il put apercevoir une silhouette courbée. Il s'en approcha et découvrit un jeune homme, plus jeune que lui de quelques années sans doute, blond, torse nu et travaillant à la force de ses mains avec une fourche, lançant le foin dans une charrue. La sueur maculait son corps, le rendant plus attirant encore que son physique favorable l'avantageait.

Arthur le trouva parfaitement à son goût, ce petit jeunot, qui d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le noble se racla la gorge. Le jeune fermier se releva soudain, surpris :

\- Oh, bonjour ! Désolé, mec, je vous avais pas vu ! J'm'appelle Alfred F. Jones, j'suis le fils du proprio ! Z'êtes un huissier ou un truc du genre, vu vot' tenue ? Désolé, mais vous pouvez passer vot' chemin, on est en règle et on a payé nos dettes !

Le tout avait été dit avec un grand sourire lumineux et parfaitement innocent. Arthur, si deux minutes plus tôt pensait encore qu'il avait tout de l'amant parfait, venait de se faire prouver le contraire, son comportement et sa façon de parler était des plus exécrables et l'énervait vraiment. Il tâcha pourtant de rester poli lorsqu'il lui répondit :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Arthur Kirkland. Je suis envoyé par la compagnie avec qui votre père à fait affaire. Il nous a acheté du matériel et je suis venu récupérer le chèque.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! V'nez avec moi, j'vous emmène voir mon paternel !

\- Avec plaisir ! Répondit l'homme en costume, avec un sourire forcé.

Il avait peut-être un corps magnifique, il n'en restait pas moins que sa façon familière et quelque peu vulgaire de s'exprimer et de se comporter énervait le gentleman qu'il était.

Mais lorsque le jeune homme passa à côté de lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'émeraude rencontra l'azur et s'y noya. La beauté des traits de son visage le figea et le corps sculpté à portée de main l'appelait. Il se reprit pourtant et suivit le beau fermier jusqu'à la maisonnette.

En y pénétrant, il y découvrit, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, un charmant intérieur, modeste mais chaleureux. Alfred l'emmena dans la cuisine, pièce juxtaposant au salon. Dans celui-ci, flottait dans l'air des délicieuses odeurs de nourriture. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce dont s'échappait le fumet du souper, mais allant de surprise en surprise, Arthur ne trouva pas de femme au fourneau, mais bien le père du jeune homme, mélangeant sa soupe.

Il se retourna vers eux. D'abord méfiant à l'égard de l'homme en noir, Alfred fit les présentations et l'aîné Jones se radoucit. Les négociations allaient pouvoir commencer.

.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'il était ici. Le père du gamin, Mr. Jones, lui avait promis l'argent pour dans quelques jours, car pauvre et le marché arrivant bientôt, il pourrait gagner les quelques pièces manquantes au payement. Alors que le patron d'Arthur lui avait formellement interdit de revenir bredouille comme l'avaient fait les nombreux autres employés qu'il avait envoyés, Jones leur ayant dit la même excuse. Mais Kirkland ne pouvait décemment pas partir d'ici sans son chèque. Il serait renvoyé, et au vu de son poste important dans son entreprise, pas question de le perdre à cause d'une pauvre famille de fermier. Il avait donc été accepté par les Jones de séjourner pendant ce temps chez eux.

En attendant, Arthur, n'ayant rien à faire ici (il refusait catégoriquement de se salir les mains dans la terre ou le fumier), se baladait dans la propriété à son bon vouloir. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il entra dans la grange, voir le bel Alfred à l'œuvre. Durant les quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés, le gentleman avait un peu trop laissé ses yeux courir sur le corps parfait de ce bel éphèbe et avait dû se retenir de lui sauter dessus une certaine frustration sexuelle s'était installée dans l'air. Cependant, seul lui semblait la ressentir, comble de malheur pour l'homme d'affaires.

Il arriva donc dans le hangar, à l'abri du soleil frappant Alfred était bien là. Comme d'habitude, il était torse nu à cause de la chaleur de cette saison chaude. Arthur put donc à sa guise se rincer l'œil, adossé contre une poutre en bois, il observait les moindres faits et gestes du jeune fermier. Il se mordillait les lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire aguicheur.

Trop concentré sur sa tâche, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'homme d'affaires, derrière lui. Arthur se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas aller titiller le garçon. Son comportement avait beau lui être détestable, son physique n'en restait pas moins attractif.

Se laissant tenter par le diable, il approcha doucement du fermier et le poussa violemment dans le tas de foin en face de lui. Alfred poussa un cri tout sauf viril et atterrit dans la paille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Cria-t-il en se retournant vers son agresseur.

Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'il l'immobilisa tout en plaquant ses lèvres à celles de l'autre. De forte, l'opposition du plus jeune s'affaiblit et le gentleman – plus si gentleman que ça – lâcha ses bras, qui virent d'eux-mêmes s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Alors ainsi, le jeune Jones aussi était de ce bord-là ? Tant mieux pour lui. Il allait pouvoir jouer avec ce corps avant de repartir.

Les mains se firent baladeuses, les vêtements désormais superflus furent arrachés puis jetés au loin, les respirations devinrent erratiques, les gémissements s'accrurent et l'activité et la chaleur aidant, les corps se maculèrent de sueur. La jouissance fut rapide mais extatique.

Trois jours après, le chèque en poche, Kirkland s'en alla, ne regardant même pas derrière lui le jeune homme brisé qu'il laissait à la porte de sa maison.

* * *

 **Et voila ! Il me semblait que j'avais promis ce USUK à quelqu'un mais je ne sais plus à qui ! Que cette personne se manifeste si c'est le cas. Review ? Bye !**


	9. One-shot RoChu 3

**Hello ! Je reviens en ce mercredi 20 pour un nouveau drabble, tout beau, tout frais, que je viens te terminer aujourd'hui. Il s'agit d'un drabble demandé par AwesomeLicorne. Je devais écrire un drabble qui se passe en Chine avec un Russie touriste. Ceci est pour toi, sweetie ! A la fin de l'histoire vous comprendrez pourquoi le "Guide" du titre est mis entre guillemets.**

 **Je sais que pour le moment, je ne fais que des drabbles, mais c'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus court et facile à faire avec le peu de temps que j'ai. Pendant les grandes vacances, je me mettrai sans doute à faire de véritable OS, voir des fics à chapitre, dont une en particulier qui regroupe tous les Alliés ensemble. Si vous voulez un véritable résumé de ce qui sera sans doute la fic à chapitre principale de ce recueil, dites le moi dans les reviews et je vous ferais un vrai résumé au prochain drabble posté.**

 **Cyrielle13 :** **Oui, il me semblait aussi que c'était à toi que je devais le précédent USUK ! Je ne trouvais plus à qui je l'avais promis. Quelle cruche que je suis ! Et en effet, tu es l'une des rares francophones à aimer le USUK. Je sais que tu es canadienne (Ah ! la chance ! J'aimerais tellement visité ton pays ! En fait, mon oncle est québécois ! Je sais je raconte ma vie, et alors ?) mais de manière général, j'ai cru remarquer que les françaises aimait plus le FrUK au USUk, alors que les belges (bonjour à vous, voisines !) préfèrent aussi le USUK. Enfin, dites-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est ce que je pense avoir remarquer. Sinon, merci ! Oui, je sais pas non plus comment Arthur a fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus direct, mais bon. Bisou !**

* * *

 **One-shot 9 : Tourist!Ivan x "Guide"!Yao**

Ivan leva des yeux ébahis devant les immeubles démesurément grands qui s'élevaient bien au-dessus de sa tête, donnant presque l'impression qu'ils chatouillaient le ciel de leurs pointes. Depuis son arrivée à Hong-Kong, le regard du Russe ne cessait de converger vers le haut, n'ayant pas une minute de répit pour reposer sa nuque tant il y avait de choses à voir. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à son début de mal de crâne ou à ses jambes en coton, tant l'envie de visiter cette ville fabuleuse dans les moindres recoins le travailler.

Il était à peine arrivé le matin-même, dès les premières heures, son sac à dos accroché à ses épaules et depuis des heures qu'il était ici, il n'avait cessé de marcher. Il n'avait qu'une semaine pour visiter Hong-Kong alors autant ne pas perdre de temps.

Il avait déjà traversé en partie Victoria Park, visiter le Monastère des Dix milles Bouddhas, celui de Po Lin, les jardins botaniques et zoologiques et vu la maison du gouvernement.(1) Il venait à peine d'arriver au centre-ville, l'esprit déjà plein de merveilles quand il a découvert ses hauts immeubles, si haut qu'ils en donnaient le tournis. Visiter la ville de ses rêves dans le pays qu'il affectionnait tant le rendait euphorique.

Pourtant, son ventre le rappela à l'ordre, émettant un sonore gargouillement. Il rit doucement, pour on ne sait quelle raison, avant de s'asseoir sur un banc non loin, juste en face d'un gratte-ciel aux vitres reflétant le soleil. Il sortit de son gros sac de voyage, deux sandwichs préparés la veille par ses soins. Ivan les dégusta avec appétit bien que rapidement il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il voulait voir avant que le soleil ne se couche et qu'il eut à rentrer à l'hôtel.

Cela engloutit et après quelques gorgées rafraichissantes de vodka, il reprit la route vers Victoria Peak. (2) Après seulement une vingtaine de minute en tramway chinois (3), à moitié écrasé par la foule qui rentrait chez elle à cette heure avancée de la journée, le jeune touriste qu'était Ivan arriva enfin aux pieds du Pic Victoria, non sans une certaine joie. Il fallait dire que s'il y avait bien une chose formidable à visiter à tout prix à Hong Kong, c'était bien cette montagne, rien que pour la vue époustouflante qu'elle offrait.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent qu'Ivan consacra à regarder le beau pic en face de lui.

\- Belle vue, n'est-ce pas ? Vous verrez, c'est encore mieux d'en haut.

Le Russe sursauta à l'entente de cette voix, parlant parfaitement l'anglais. Il se retourna brusquement et découvrit, à ses côtés, fixant tout comme lui quelques secondes avant, la montagne qui se dressait dans toute sa majesté (4), un jeune Chinois, tout du moins, en avait-il l'air, à quelques années près le même âge que lui. Il portait un cheongsam rouge décoré d'un dragon d'or qui s'enroulait autour de son torse avec un pantalon blancs qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, et des Shaolins aux pieds (5). Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ramené sur son épaule et des lunettes de soleil masquaient ses yeux qu'Ivan imagina bridés.

Le touriste resta ébloui par la beauté et le charme qui émanait de l'homme à côté de lui.

Celui-ci se tourna finalement vers lui et lui tendit sa main, qu'Ivan s'empressa d'attraper dans la sienne et de recouvrir de l'autre en baissant doucement la tête. (6) Lorsqu'il lui relâcha la main, le Chinois eut un rire que le Russe ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Yao, et vous ?

Ivan perdit ses moyens l'espace d'un instant mais se reprit rapidement :

\- Euh… oui ! Enchanté, moi c'est… Ivan !

Celui-ci était ébloui par la beauté de cet être à ses côtés. Sa grâce, son charisme. Il se demandait bien pourquoi un aussi beau jeune homme venait lui parler, à lui, un simple touriste. Cependant, la belle créature lui donna réponse à sa question :

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je suis guide touristique, je peux vous conduire jusqu'au sommet. Vous verrez, c'est splendide !

Le blond ne réfléchit qu'un quart de seconde avant de lui répondre :

\- Bien sûr ! Ce serait avec joie !

Le Chinois lui sourit, d'un sourire incroyablement lumineux qui fit pâlir d'envie le soleil derrière eux.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, suivez-moi ! Nous y serons plus rapidement en train !

Ils se dirigèrent donc à la caisse, achetés leur billet. Mais à peine le grand Russe eut sorti son argent que le guide lui demanda de le ranger, en tant que guide, il avait déjà des billets. Ivan le remercia chaleureusement et ensemble, ils passèrent devant la longue file d'attente, Yao étant un privilégié, le caissier les laissant passer sans aucun problème. Le Chinois brun semblait être assez connu comme guide puisque tout le monde le laissa passer avec respect, certains le saluèrent révérencieusement, d'autres s'inclinèrent, la main dans la direction proposée. Même dans le train, on leur céda les premières places alors que l'habitacle était bondé. Ivan ne comprenait pas un tel respect, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Il est vrai qu'il détestait se retrouver debout dans un train rempli.

Tous deux assis à l'avant, ils n'avaient rien à craindre de la foule, toute agglutinée à l'arrière. Le Chinois posa soudain la main sur la cuisse d'Ivan, qui fut très surpris de ce geste.

\- Profitez du voyage ! Lui dit-il sans même se retourner vers lui.

\- M-Merci !

Un léger sourire fleurissait les belles lèvres du brun aux cheveux longs.

Alors Ivan fit ce que lui demanda son guide, il observa par la fenêtre défiler le paysage. Plus le wagon montait, plus la ville rapetissait, et la vue fascina Ivan sous le sourire amusé du brun. Le soleil diffusait déjà ses rayons safran quand ils arrivèrent au sommet. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose, la vue caché par le bâtiment d'arrivée.

\- Fermez les yeux, Ivan ! J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose !

Le Russe était un peu dubitatif, pourtant, il obtempéra et ferma les yeux. Yao lui prit la main et le guida doucement, pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Le blond, plongé dans le noir, ne voyait pas du tout où l'emmener la divine créature. Il sentait juste cette petite main chaude dans la sienne, grande et calleuse. Chaque fois qu'il fallait descendre une marche ou levait plus haut la jambe, le guide le lui indiquait pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Enfin, leur voyage, à l'aveugle pour Ivan, se termina quand le guide brun lui demanda d'ouvrir ses yeux. Cela fait, il crut rêver, tant la vue qui lui était offerte était époustouflante.

La nuit étant tombée, la ville s'était allumée et brillait de mille lumières colorées, les hauts bâtiments surplombaient le reste. C'était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait vue de toute sa vie ! Ses yeux brillaient d'étoiles et son sourire faisait deux fois le tour de son visage.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le paysage que Yao observé, mais bien le visage émerveillé de son client. Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Quand Ivan se sentit observé et se retourna vers le Chinois, celui-ci détourna la tête pour admirer à son tour le paysage qu'il avait maintes fois vu. Bientôt, le brun retira ses lunettes de soleil, celui-ci ayant disparu pour l'autre monde, révélant ses yeux au Russe, qui les découvrit doré comme l'ambre. Il fut subjugué par leur beauté. Par la beauté de cet homme. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu de personne aussi belle que ce guide. Il était si beau, si gracieux, que son métier était une insulte à sa splendeur.

Celui-ci à son tour se sentit fixé par une paire d'yeux. Il se retourna vers Ivan et planta son fantastique regard dans celui du blond, lui coupant efficacement le souffle.

\- Eh bien, Ivan ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je… je vous trouve… absolument magnifique ! Répondit-il de but en blanc.

Le guide lui sourit gentiment.

\- Merci ! Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus !

Ivan rougit violemment. Se faire complimenter par un aussi bel homme avait de quoi le rendre tout chose. Une main se déposa soudain sur la sienne, posée sur le rebord du muret, faisant sursauter le pauvre Russe dont le cœur s'affolait dans la poitrine. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il visitait un autre pays que le sien et bien qu'il connaisse presque toutes les mœurs et coutumes de ce pays, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ignorait comment réagir à ce genre de chose, si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait.

Une furieuse envie d'embrasser ces belles lèvres roses le taraudait, mais ce n'était pas convenable, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Comment le Chinois le prendrait-il ?

Celui-ci s'approcha d'ailleurs un peu plus d'Ivan, augmentant son trouble. Les yeux du grand blond restaient obstinément rivés sur le fruit défendu qu'il convoitât.

\- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Une invitation ?

La voix si chantante du brun lui parvint aux oreilles telle une mélodie. Il ne savait plus trop s'il avait rêvé ses paroles ou si elles avaient bien étaient prononcé, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il cueillit enfin de ses lèvres celles de la fantastique créature face à lui.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir l'arrêter, renforçant même le baiser. Un véritable ballet se jouait désormais entre les deux langues envieuses, cela sous les lumières éblouissantes de la ville qui illuminait de mille feux le couple nouvellement né.

Pour ce qui fut de la suite, après une longue embrassade sur la falaise, ils eurent vite fait de redescendre du Pic par le même moyen de transport que précédemment. Puis, ils prirent une limousine qui les attendait au pied de la montagne, ce fut le premier soupçon d'Ivan, mais il ne dit rien. Cependant, quand la limousine les déposa devant un luxueux hôtel de Hong-Kong et que Yao leur paya une suite que jamais en toute une vie Ivan pourrait se payer avec son boulot de barman mal payé, le Russe comprit que le Chinois, malgré ce qu'il dise, ne fut pas le moins du monde guide touristique. Mais il ne posa aucune question. L'heure n'était pas à cela. Loin de là.

Après s'être débarrassé de leurs vêtements superflus, ils s'appliquèrent à se caresser, s'embrasser, se faire du bien comme le ferait des amants.

Jamais Ivan ne se sentit aussi bien que cette nuit-là, dans les bras de ce Chinois au corps magnifique et à la personnalité si mystérieuse.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut avec l'impression d'avoir vécu un rêve. Il n'était jamais tombé aussi amoureux de quelqu'un en à peine mois d'un jour, mais la nuit formidable (7) qu'il venait de passer le confortait dans l'idée que cet homme était l'amour de sa vie. Et bien sûr que non, il ne tirait pas de conclusion trop hâtive. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, rien que pour voir encore une fois celui qui lui avait fait voir les étoiles la nuit durant… mais ses yeux ne tombèrent que sur du vide.

Son cœur rata un battement, peut-être deux. Il se releva, en proie en une panique grandissante. Il se dirigea vers le séjour. Personne. Il l'appela. Aucune réponse. Il chercha dans toute la suite. Il avait tout simplement disparu ! Alors il se laissa tomber, au sol, désespéré, le cœur ensanglanté, meurtri.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsque ces dernières larmes, celles qui n'avaient plus coulé depuis des années maintenant se furent tarir, qu'il remarqua une note posait sur la table basse du salon.

 _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis parti travailler, je ne t'ai pas quitté._

 _J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie avec toi._

 _Veux-tu bien continuer cette histoire que nous avons commencée ?_

 _Si oui, rejoins-moi ce soir, devant le « Hutong » à 20h._

 _Je t'attendrai._

 _P.S : Je ne suis pas guide touristique, je te le dirai ce soir, si tu veux encore de moi après ça._

 _Je crois que je t'aime._

Et Ivan sourit parce qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté et qu'il allait le revoir ce soir. Qui qu'il soit en réalité, le Russe était persuadé que c'était _Lui_ et personne d'autre.

* * *

(1) Pour tous ces lieux, allez voir sur Google image et sur wikipédia pour plus d'explication, j'ai la flemme de la faire.

(2) En gros, c'est une montagne au plein milieu de la ville où on a vu sur la ville et la baie. (Ils sont fous ces Chinois !)

( 3) Ce truc est chelou ! Encore plus que les bus rouges à Londres.

(4) Z'avez compris le jeu de mots (Victoria… La Reine Victoria… non ? Ok, je me tais) !

(5) Sérieusement, si l'un d'entre vous arrive à trouver des noms d'habits traditionnels chinois, je le félicite ! J'ai passé un quart d'heure à essayer de trouver des trucs potables pour Yao. Je trouvais que des vêtements chinois en vente, même pas leurs noms (à part le Hanfu, mais j'imagine mal Yao portait un truc pareil en ville).

(6) En faisant des recherches, j'ai trouvé que c'était une façon de saluer quelqu'un d'important. Ivan a sans doute cru, vu les vêtements de Yao, qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de riche.

(7) « Formidable » est une chanson que j'adore.

 **Tadaa ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, bien que je trouve la fin particulièrement niaise, j'aime bien quand même ! Qu'est-ce que voulez, on ne change pas vraiment ?**


	10. One-shot RusAme 2

**Et non ! Je ne vous ais pas oublié. Je suis de retour pour vous présenter la suite du drabble RusAme 1 (donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous conseille de le faire pour que vous puissiez comprendre). C'est une demande de Paixdelesprit, qui voulait donc la suite du premier drabble RusAme plus un lemon bien juteux. Voila donc pourquoi ce recueil va officiellement passer en M.**

 **Vous découvrirez bientôt la raison pour laquelle j'ai mis autant de temps. Vous verrez, ce drabble est nettement plus long, ce qui fait que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le faire. Si a vraiment beaucoup de fautes dégeulasses à voir parce que j'ai pas trop eu le temps de le corriger (Oui, je sais, après ce week-end de trois jours, comment ai-je fais pour ne pas avoir le temps ? Eh bien allez derrière un stand parce que votre père vous a embauché comme bénévole pour un tournoi de foot duquel votre père est responsable, à vendre toutes la journée des saucisses graisseuses à une bande de fou du foot gros comme des baleines et vous verrez si vous avez le temps ? Na !)**

 **Sinon, je tiens à préciser, comme j'avais promis de le faire, que si je parviens à avoir 35 reviews (d'ailleurs je tiens vous remercier mille fois, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de reviews en si peu de temps) et bien le 35ème revieweur aura le droit de me demander le drabble qu'il souhaite.**

 **Reviews :**

 **AwesomeLicorne :** **Oui, tu me demandera pourquoi je te répond ici alors que je peux te répondre par MP, et bah j'en sais rien, ok. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question. J'ai volontairement "oublié" de mentionner le métier de Yao par ce que je trouvais plus cool el fait que le spectateur puisse imaginer quel pouvait bien être son métier. Donc c'est à toi de choisir ce qu'il est, tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que ce n'est pas très légal. Oui, je sais, l'expression de départ, c'est bien 'trois fois le tour de sa tête" mais j'invente mes expressions comme je veux, ok ? ^^ Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire un drabble entièrement basé sur la relation de frère de Yao et Kiku, puisque ce dernier n'est pas membre des Alliés. Allez, bisou et merci encore.**

 **Jaena :** **Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. Sinon, j'ai bien pris en compte ta demande et je l'a ferai avec plaisir. Mais pour bien commencer (comme ta demande est la prochaine que je vais traiter sur ma liste) j'aimerai que tu me donnes quelques détails de plus, comme par exemple le couple exacte que j'ai une bonne idée de ce que je vais faire avec eux et de bien leur mettre la bonne étiquette de 'cas social' ou bien un thème particulier. Enfin sinon, je verrai bien comment faire. Merci encore !**

* * *

 **One-shot 10 : Boxer!Ivan x Boxer!Alfred (2)**

 _M pour scène explicite de sexe_

Après ce soir-là, celui où ils s'étaient adonnés à ce réconfort mutuel l'espace de quelques heures à peine, chacun avait repris sa route. Leur séparation fut amère pour le plus âgé, ignorée pour le plus jeune.

Ivan ne comprenait pas pourquoi la rupture lui pesait gros sur le cœur. Leur aventure n'avait pourtant duré que l'instant d'une nuit et ils n'avaient jamais véritablement parlé que ce jour-là. Mais le Russe s'était attaché à ce jeune homme rebelle au caractère de feu.

Il se refusait à avouer qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour le petit Jones dès leur première rencontre. Il avait assimilé ça à l'adrénaline du combat, jamais l'hypothèse de l'amour ne lui était venue à l'esprit. Pourtant, il l'avait réalisé le lendemain même de cette nuit fabuleuse.

Ce jour-là, il faisait beau. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait Ivan en se levant. Il ne saurait que plus tard qu'une brise glaciale soufflait dehors, faisant voler le pollen nouvellement sorti. Le soleil matinal vint courir sur son visage à travers le store mal fermé.

Il se leva donc en grognant de mécontentement, sans envie aucune de quitter son nid douillet.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Le tournoi de boxe annuel allait se dérouler à New-York. Les meilleurs boxers du monde allaient se retrouver cet après-midi pour plusieurs jours de compétition intensive. Et le Russe n'avait qu'une hâte de s'y rendre, Alfred y serait aussi sûr qu'il avait été le meilleur boxer de l'Armée soviétique il fut un temps.

Bien sûr, il se battrait aussi, pas question qu'il manque de déboîter quelques mâchoires et de causer quelques yeux au beurre noir. Il avait même l'intention de se retrouver en final, et nul doute qu'il y parviendrait, et il espérait bien que son adversaire soit Jones.

.

Le tournoi avait déjà débuté. Alfred entendait les applaudissements et les cris des spectateurs depuis sa loge, signe que le match qui se déroulait, touchait à sa fin.

Déjà, se dit l'Américain. Ça avait été rapide. Le boxer victorieux devait être plutôt fort, au vu du boucan que faisait le public. Le prochain match était pour lui, mais il ne se faisait aucun souci ; les trois précédents avaient été du gâteau, le prochain ne pouvait qu'être de même.

Il était prêt. Il s'était suffisamment reposé, avait pris une douche rapide mais revigorante, avait mangé, bu. Il se sentait bien. Il allait gagner.

Le blond sortit donc de sa loge et marcha vers son couloir d'entrée. Il s'arrêta juste devant l'ouverture, attendant que le match se termine et qu'on appelle son nom. La cloche sonna finalement, le vainqueur fut proclamé et applaudit. Dès qu'il entendrait son nom, Alfred entrerait.

Il était perdu sans ses pensées, toutes dirigeaient vers le match prochain et sa victoire toute tracée. Soudain, dans la lumière émanant de l'entrée, une ombre se dessina. D'abord trouble et petite, elle devint nette et grande. Un homme, plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête au moins marcha droit vers lui.

Alfred sentit ses poings se serraient, ses dents grinçaient, une colère sourde en même temps qu'un sentiment qu'il n'identifia pas prendre place dans sa poitrine. Il était là, juste devant lui, le surplombant de sa haute taille.

L'Américain n'avait eu aucun mal à l'oublier après cette nuit-là, du moins c'était ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire. Cette nuit qu'il considérait comme la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire une chose pareille. C'était immonde, écœurant ! Et il y repensait toujours avec l'envie de vomir ses tripes.

Néanmoins, il se tenait là, en face de lui, ses yeux posés sur sa personne. Comment osait-il encore le regarder ? Coucher avec un homme, quelle ignominie ! Voila ce que pensait Alfred. Ce qu'il oubliait, c'était le fait qu'il fut le premier à le vouloir et à avoir initié le mouvement. Mais pour lui, il était sous l'effet de la trop grande tristesse et la colère suite à sa défaite. Tout était de la faute de cet ignoble Braginski.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier le regardait avec une lueur qu'il ne lui avait vu que pendant La nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Une lueur qu'il ne serait définir, mais qui lui apparaissait tendre, mais triste et qui lui faisait l'effet d'une boule toute chaude dans sa poitrine, remplaçant celle de colère d'y il a plus tôt. Alfred ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Etait-ce une ruse ? Pour le duper ?

L'Américain se retint de le frapper, préférant contenir sa rage, sa rancœur pour les matchs. Ça lui serait bien plus utile plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Braginski ? Cracha-t-il.

Alfred pensait que cela attiserait la colère de son vis-à-vis qu'il lui parle ainsi, mais il n'en fut rien. Celui-ci lui répondit le plus calmement du monde.

\- Comme toi, je suppose ! Gagner le trophée et l'argent à la clé.

Le plus jeune émit un petit son dédaigneux, avant de s'avancer droit devant lui pour franchir le seuil de l'arène, passant à côté du Russe sans même le regarder.

\- Bonne chance !

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, à peine perceptible, mais Alfred l'entendit tout de même. Pourtant, plus les pas s'éloignaient derrière lui, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé ces paroles.

Quant à Ivan, il se dirigeait vers sa loge, le cœur douloureux. Il ne savait même pas si Alfred l'avait entendu ou pas. Le Russe ne savait quel cas il préférait. Autant il espérait qu'Alfred l'ait entendu, d'un autre côté, il espérait que non. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de tout ça.

.

Ainsi, les matchs se succédèrent, les uns après les autres. Les deux hommes gagnaient, enchainaient les victoires sans jamais se retrouver face à face. Leurs seules rencontres étaient à l'heure de manger ou alors dans les couloirs. Chaque fois, ils s'ignoraient ; du moins c'est ce qu'Alfred faisait, Ivan avait un peu plus de mal.

Les participants se faisaient éliminer petit à petit, la liste des combattants s'amoindrissait, mais Braginski et Jones en faisaient toujours partie.

Jusqu'au jour où les deux finalistes furent révélés, sans surprise, les deux ennemis allaient se retrouver face à face pour enfin régler leur différend dans un véritable tournoi avec un prix. C'était ce qu'attendaient les spectateurs avec hâte. Il était de notoriété publique que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se voir. Ils étaient la distraction principale des médias depuis quelque temps.

Alors quand ces derniers apprirent le combat imminent qui allait les opposer une énième fois, ils s'en étaient donné à cœur joie.

Le jour de la finale approchait, le public autant que les deux boxers attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Dans les tribunes entourant le ring, on applaudissait, on criait, on tapait des pieds, on attendait les deux principaux acteurs de ce soir. Il y avait un tel vacarme que même depuis sa loge, Ivan avait l'impression d'être au centre de cette foule. Il pouvait discerner, à travers le brouhaha incessant, son nom, maintes fois hurlait, tandis que celui de son ennemi était aussi perceptible. Leurs deux noms criés semblaient se percuter pour mieux se dissoudre dans l'air, enlacés avant qu'encore une fois, ils ne soient prononcés, et cela, sans arrêt.

Ivan ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait peur, non, loin de là. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être senti aussi courageux depuis bien longtemps. Mais l'appréhension l'avait gagné. Il le savait, ce serait son dernier combat, son ultime combat. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'après ce soir, après ce dernier match contre celui qui avait réussi à lui ravir son cœur de glace, il lui laisserait la vedette. Alfred était jeune, vigoureux, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui, toute une carrière à explorer. Lui, il n'avait plus rien à tirer de ce métier. De plus, il devenait trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. A trente ans à peine, il ressentait les douloureux effets de ses combats, son corps était abîmé, souffrant. Il avait mal chaque jour.

Mais la deuxième raison en était, bien sûr, l'Américain. Tant qu'Ivan ne partirait pas, Alfred ressentira le besoin de se battre contre lui jusqu'à le briser. Et le Russe souffrait déjà de son cœur martyrisé, il ne supporterait jamais que celui qu'il aimait le regarde avec mépris et haine. Et s'il voulait l'oublier, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon que de rester à ses côtés.

Alors Ivan, une fois que ça serait terminé, repartirait dans son pays dont il s'était éloigné depuis trop longtemps. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire là-bas, mais il était persuadé de trouver.

Il n'avait pas encore annoncé à son public qu'il se retirait définitivement du ring, mais il avait l'intention de le leur annoncer dès le match terminé. C'était mieux ainsi.

A quelques mètres de là, dans une autre loge pas trop éloignée, l'autre finaliste, le blond, l'Aigle américain de la boxe faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Oui, il était stressé. Comment ne pas l'être ? Il avait encore une fois la possibilité de battre Braginski, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser passer. Cette fois, il gagnerait, il en était persuadé. Cette fois, il était vraiment prêt à l'affronter. Il battrait le soldat soviétique et le ridiculiserait, à tel point qu'il n'oserait plus jamais se montrait et qu'il repartirait dans son pays de taré. Et après cela, il ne se reverrait plus jamais.

Il ne fut jamais aussi proche de ce qui allait arriver de sa vie.

Quand enfin la voix de l'animateur surplomba celles de tous les spectateurs venus assisté au « combat du siècle », les deux opposants relevèrent la tête et presque parfaitement synchronisé sans même le savoir, se dirigèrent tous deux vers leurs portes d'entrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant, leurs cœurs battaient si fort dans leurs poitrines et tous deux savaient que lorsqu'ils franchiraient le seuil de l'arène, rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient devant le mur, aucun n'avait envie de se lancer. Mais la voix déformait par le micro de l'animateur appela leurs noms et presque d'un même mouvement, pourtant tous deux arrivant de deux entrées opposées, s'avancèrent au milieu de la foule qui hurlait en les voyant. Le ring droit devant eux, ils y grimpèrent et se retrouvèrent enfin face à face.

L'azur rencontra l'améthyste. L'améthyste rencontra l'azur. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Mais dans leurs regards, rien d'autre ne se renvoyait d'autre que le reflet de l'autre, comme ancré à jamais dans leurs pupilles. Il n'y avait ni peur, ni stress, ni tristesse, ni haine, rien de tout ça. Juste le reflet de l'autre qui brillait dans leurs orbes et toutes leurs pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers l'autre. Ils n'entendaient ni les cris du public, ni la voix enjouée du présentateur, ni même leurs cœurs battre ensemble. Tout marchait comme au ralenti, tout était flou, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que son vis-à-vis. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire leur sensation ni leur état.

Seule la cloche tintant rétabli le temps, la netteté, le son. Et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, les insultes à être crachées. Alfred esquiva un revers. Ivan se prit un coup dans le ventre. Alfred reçu un poing dans le visage. Ivan stoppa une droite. Les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ils allaient si vite que même les spectateurs avaient du mal à suivre. Plus qu'un combat, un véritable ballet avait débuté entre les deux protagonistes. Toujours yeux dans les yeux, ils se défiaient, au premier qui tomberait, au premier qui craquerait.

Leur lutte n'était pas que physique, elle était aussi mentale. Toute leur énergie redirigeait dans un seul but. La violence des coups était inouïe, mais aucun ne semblait en être assommé. Il semblait ailleurs, comme s'il n'existait qu'eux dans ce monde. Jamais personne n'avait vu un tel match.

Pourtant, après ce qui fut plusieurs interminables minutes, un coup magistral vint s'écraser contre une mâchoire, faisant tomber le perdant en arrière. Les yeux du vainqueur s'écarquillèrent, le public venait de s'arrêter de respirer, le perdant gémit de douleur, un compte à rebours débuta, et se termina sur 10, le match était terminé. Le bras du vainqueur fut levé, mais aucun applaudissement. Juste le silence et tous les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte à terre. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, juste un lourd silence. Personne n'arrivait à y croire réellement. Est-ce que tout était bien terminé ? Etait-ce la fin ?

Alfred n'arrivait plus à respirer, il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

… Il avait battu Ivan !?

Le corps à terre se releva finalement et les spectateurs semblèrent reprendre leur souffle tout à coup. Mais le blond, lui, n'y parvenait pas. Devant lui se dressait encore une fois le Russe, de toute sa hauteur. Sans même le regarder, ce dernier se dirigea vers le présentateur, à qui il prit violemment le micro. Il s'adressa alors au public :

\- Je voulais vous annoncer qu'après cette défaite, j'ai décidé de quitter définitivement le ring. Il s'agissait de mon dernier match.

Clair, net et précis. Pas besoin de plus.

Il se retourna alors vers Alfred, le micro toujours dans la main et souffla presque :

\- Adieu !

Avant de quitter la salle en direction de sa loge.

L'Américain, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé. Son cœur battait encore au ralenti. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Braginski partait ? Il arrêtait la boxe ? Pour de bon ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, ses jambes le guidèrent à son tour hors du ring, ignorant le public qui l'acclamait en héros et les jeunes filles qui venaient lui apporter sa coupe ainsi que sa mallette pleine d'argent. Tout ce qui comptait, en cet instant, était de retrouver Braginski. Plus rien d'autre n'importait autant que ça. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'ils s'expliquent. Il ne pouvait pas partir ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser ! Pas après sa première victoire contre lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

Alfred arriva sans vraiment savoir comment devant la loge de son ennemi, comme s'il connaissait déjà le chemin. Sans même frapper, il entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était ravagée, sans dessus-dessous. Et une forme recroquevillée au centre se releva soudain. Alfred eut un coup au cœur en voyant les larmes dévalaient sur les joues du grand Russe. Cette scène leur rappelait étrangement un évènement qui s'était déjà produit.

\- Toi ! Hurla alors l'Américain en reprenant ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Pourquoi tu veux démissionner ? Avec une carrière comme la tienne, tu en as encore pour des années de réussites. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de tout plaqué comme ça, juste parce que tu as perdu ?!

Alfred n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il fallait qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais Braginski ne lui répondait pas, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le jeune blond. Mû par sa colère, sa déception, et peut-être ce qui semblait être une forme de tristesse, il envoya son poing rencontra passionnément la joue déjà martyrisée de son vis-à-vis, l'envoyant au tapis avec une incroyable facilité.

\- Alors ? Ça t'énerve pas, ça ? Tu veux pas te battre contre moi pour te venger ?

Mais Ivan ne fit rien, il se contenta seulement de se redresser et de planter son regard vide dans celui haineux de l'Américain.

\- Va-t'en, Alfred ! Souffla-t-il, comme las.

Mais le jeune homme refusait de voir son plus grand ennemi baisser les bras comme ça. Il se jeta alors sur lui et le roua de coups comme s'il avait été un de ses sacs de frappe. Mais encore une fois, le grand Russe ne fit rien pour se défendre. Alfred en avait plus qu'assez de ce comportement passif. Ivan était un combattant, pas une chochotte, il devait le frapper en retour. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Il en avait pourtant la force.

Epuisé, à bout de souffle, l'Américain cessa finalement ses coups. Sans l'avoir réalisé plus tôt, il prit soudain conscience que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il regarda alors le corps sous lui ; Ivan le regardait tranquillement, avec tant de douceur dans le regard que des sanglots secouèrent alors le corps du plus jeune. Il se mit à gémir douloureusement et vint soudain se blottir contre ce torse fort. Deux bras puissants ne tardèrent à l'entourer. Décidément, cette scène leur rappelait vraiment quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu veux partir ? T'as pas le droit…. Tu peux pas me laisser seul ! Pourquoi, Ivan ? Pourquoi ? Me laisse pas… je t'en prie !

\- D'accord. D'accord, je te laisserai pas. Je vais rester avec toi. Mais je refuse de recommencer à me battre.

Le jeune blond releva la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ivan eut un petit rire, son Alfred était si naïf malgré tout.

\- Tu sais, je me fais vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries. J'ai mal partout à force.

\- Mais tu vas quand même rester avec moi ? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix penaude.

\- Seulement si tu dis les bons mots.

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ivan lui sourit le plus tendrement du monde. Il s'était rarement senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Finalement, il allait peut-être rester ici un peu plus longtemps.

Ils débutèrent alors un baiser fiévreux, leurs langues dansaient dans un véritable ballet de salive. Le Russe n'eut aucun mal à les faire tourner, de telle sorte que ce soit Alfred en dessous de son corps. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, il gémit doucement de sentir ce poids écraser agréablement son corps. Ici, il se sentait comme protégé de tout, sous ce corps musclé. Ses jambes se rétractèrent sur les hanches du Russe qui en profita pour caresser ses fesses par-dessus son pantalon moulant. Aucun des deux n'avait de haut, étant donné qu'ils se battaient avec seulement un pantalon et une paire de gants.

Ivan se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son cou, y laissant des suçons rougeâtres qui deviendraient violets dès le lendemain. Alfred gémit bruyamment, il n'avait jamais senti de pareilles sensations en couchant avec des femmes. Il n'y avait que le Russe pour lui affoler tous les sens de la sorte alors qu'il venait seulement de commencer.

L'Américain tira légèrement les cheveux du cendré tandis qu'il essayait de lui enlever son pantalon. Pas si facile que ça quand ce dernier refusait de s'ouvrir et quand plus, ils étaient pressés. Enervé, le blond repoussa violemment le plus âge, qui retomba sur le dos en un bruit sourd avant de venir lui arrachait littéralement sa fermeture éclair et de lui retirer vivement son pantalon trop gênant, faisant rire le beau Russe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? S'énerva Alfred.

\- Tu es trop impatient, moy podsolnechnika !(1)

L'Américain eut alors un violent frisson à l'entente de cette langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était comme si ces syllabes qui roulaient sur la langue lui traversaient le corps par d'agréables éclairs.

\- Redis ça ! Ordonna-t-il, le visage penché.

\- Quoi, moy podsolnechnika ?!

Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'échine du Ricain, dressant même ses poils sur son corps entier. Il n'avait jamais vécu un truc pareil ; la langue de barbare de son nouvellement amant avait le don de l'exciter, si bien que son sexe se dressât déjà contre la cuisse puissante du cendré. Ivan eut alors une espèce de sourire tordu. Alors comme ça, son chéri était excité par sa langue ?! Tant mieux pour lui !

\- Alors, tu aimes quand je te dis des choses en russe, c'est ça ? Et si je te dis : Moya lyubov' ! Moy angel ! Med ! Moye sokrovishche ! (2)

Une multitude de frissons firent trembler le corps entier du blond, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous le plaisir qui déferlait en lui. C'était presque aussi bon qu'un orgasme. Et cela eut le don de le vider de toute énergie. Il s'écroula sur le corps du Russe qui eut alors un rire maléfique. Encore une fois, il reprit le dessus en les faisant rouler sur le côté. Ils se cognèrent contre le lit, mais aucun n'en eut cure. Ivan s'occupait de dévorer le corps appétissant sous lui. Il lui mordilla les tétons, lécha son ventre plat et ses abdominaux bien dessinés avant de s'appliquer à avaler le sexe entier de son partenaire et d'humidifier cette petite zone rose qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

Alfred ne retenait aucun de ses gémissements, il aimait ce que lui faisait Ivan et tant pis si quelqu'un l'entendait. Il essayait de trouver quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher pour ne pas se noyer dans le plaisir. Sa main agrippa la couverture du lit et la tira à lui, recouvrant ainsi les deux amants du large tissu. Au moins comme ça, ils n'auraient pas froid.

Une fois sûr que son amant était fin prêt, le cendré s'enfonça d'un coup en lui, faisant hurler le plus jeune de douleur. Alfred ne se souvenait pas que sa première fois fut si douloureuse. Ivan tenta de le rassurer, et une fois la grimace de souffrance de son aimé disparut, il s'acharna à faire voir les étoiles à son Américain, tout en lui répétant encore et encore des mots d'amour dans sa langue. Leurs bras se raccrochèrent à l'autre, maigre point d'appui avant de sombrer finalement dans un orgasme aussi puissant que délicieux. Tous deux repus, ils s'écroulèrent essoufflés.

Pendant encore quelques minutes où ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, ils se murmurèrent des mots doux et des promesses. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne toquer à la porte, affirmant vouloir savoir où était le jeune Jones, brisant ainsi le moment magique.

Et parce que je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite :

Ils trouvèrent un charmant petit loft proche du centre qu'il avait pu acheter grâce à l'argent qu'Alfred avait remporté au tournoi. Ivan cessa définitivement la boxe au profit de son petit-ami qui l'engagea en tant que manager tandis que l'Américain continua sa carrière de boxer professionnel, remportant des matchs, des tournois sous les conseils avisés de son amant. Ainsi, il devint le boxer le plus doué de tous les Etats-Unis et le plus adulé. C'est ainsi que se termine l'histoire de d'Alfred F. Jones et d'Ivan Braginski, deux boxer ennemis qui devinrent amant car tel l'avait décidé le destin.

* * *

(1) moy podsolnechnika : mon tournesol (d'après google traduction)

(2) Mon amour ! Mon ange ! Mon chéri ! Mon trésor !

 **Et voila dont la demande de Paixdelesprit ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews mes adorables lecteurs que j'aime pas dessus tout ?!**


	11. Drabble FraNada 1

**Ce drabble-ci, j'ignore pourquoi, me tiens particulièrement à cœur. Je n'aime pourtant pas beaucoup le FraNada, mais je trouve l'idée pas mal, je la réutiliserai peut-être, je ferais même peut-être une suite. Ça m'intéresserai de la développer. Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Drabble 11 : Teenager!Matthew x Adult!Francis**

 _K_

Matthew s'ennuyait fermement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 17h58. Seigneur merci, plus que deux minutes avant la fin du cours d'économie ! Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie retentit, le jeune canadien fut parmi les premiers dehors. Cette dernière heure de cours lui avait paru durait si longtemps, comme si les minutes avaient été des heures. Il était tellement impatient de sortir de l'enceinte du lycée.

La fin de la journée n'était pas vraiment la raison de sa fébrilité, mais aujourd'hui, Francis, son amant, avant promis de venir le chercher devant son lycée. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Francis Bonnefoy, 26 ans, était un célèbre écrivain français en vogue dont toutes les filles s'arrachaient le dernier roman. Célèbre auprès de la gente féminine, apprécié des hommes et réputé pour être un excellent amant en plus d'être un grand romantique, Francis avait tout pour plaire.

Il était aussi connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes, aventures sans lendemain de par le passé. Seulement, il y avait deux ans de cela, Matthew et lui s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Dans une librairie plus exactement. Le jeune blond s'en souvenait comme qi c'était hier, il y avait été pour trouver un nouveau livre. Il était un mordu de lecture et sa bibliothèque terminée, il avait eu envie de s'acheter un nouveau roman. Déambulant entre les différents rayons, un livre en particulier attira son attention. « Romance et désirs cachés » était écrit en grand sur la couverture du livre. Intrigué et particulièrement curieux, Matthew l'avait pris en main avant de le feuilleter. Il avait été sur le point de se diriger à la caisse pour l'acheter, qu'une voix l'avait fait sursauter. « Vous l'acheter ? Très bon choix. » Avait-elle dit.

A ses côtés, un bel homme aux longs cheveux blond attaché en catogan et ramené sur son épaule, un peu moins de la trentaine avec des luxueux habits et des lunettes de soleil était celui qui l'avait interpellé. Matthew, dès la seconde même où il avait posé ses yeux sur ce superbe homme en était tombé amoureux. Avait alors débuté une romance entre les deux protagonistes. Il n'apprit que plus tard que l'auteur du livre qu'il avait voulu acheter était aussi l'homme qui l'avait interpellé ce jour-là. Bien que lorsque leur romance avait débuté, le Canadien, venu en France après avoir déménager avec ses parents, n'avait alors 15 ans tandis que Francis en avait 24. Jamais personne ne sut pourquoi le célèbre écrivain ne recevait plus personne dans sa couche puisque l'existence de son petit-ami était restée secret défense des années durant.

Mais il y a peu, tous deux avaient décidé d'arrêter de se cacher aux yeux du monde et de se dévoiler puisque le Canadien avait tout juste fêté ses 18 ans, il y avait quelques jours à peine. Cela commençait donc par venir chercher Matthew à l'école dans sa belle décapotable rouge.

Lorsque le jeune homme sortit du lycée, ses yeux furent, de suite, attiré par la flambant neuve voiture de l'écrivain et ce dernier, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'engin, des lunettes de soleil devant les yeux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ce bel homme et déjà, des chuchotements se faisaient dans la foule d'élèves. Beaucoup reconnurent l'écrivain tant apprécié et ne tardèrent pas à faire passer le mot. Mais Matthew ne les écouta pas le moins du monde, trop obnubilé par la beauté de son petit-ami. Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil aux lèvres. Francis lui sourit à son tour avant de le prendre dans ses bras et débutait un baiser passionné avec son petit Mattie chéri.

Des cris choqués, outrés s'élevèrent de la foule. Certaines élèves s'évanouir, d'autres éclatèrent en sanglots. Mattie vit même quelques étudiants prendre des photos avec son portable, notamment un élève de sa classe se nommant Kiku.

Mais l'adolescent n'en avait rien à faire. Il était juste heureux, là, dans les bras chaleureux de son célèbre amant.

* * *

 **Pas très longue, je l'avoue, mais je l'adore quand même ! En plus, c'est l'une des premières que j'ai écrite.**


	12. One-shot RusCan 2

**Gomen, gomen ! Je sais que ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté mais j'avais un examen cette semaine, donc le week-end dernier, je l'ai passé à réviser et puis les reste de la semaine, j'ai pas eu le temps ni l'envie. Mais j'ai commencé cet OS mercredi après-midi, je l'ai continué hier et je l'ai fini aujourd'hui. En même temps celui-ci est vachement plus long que les précédents.**

 **Ceci est une demande Jaena, qui voulait un "cas social", c'est à dire un Matthew paumé et en échec scolaire et un Ivan grosse brute. Bon, je tiens à vous prévenir, autant j'aime bine le début, autant la fin, je trouve qu'elle est un peu bâclée, mais, je vous l'assure, puisque c'est prévu, il y aura une suite à cet OS. J'aime bien l'idée et j'aimerai travailler sur leur relation qui évolue d'amis à amant.**

 **Jaena :** **Voila ! Cet OS est pour toi, j'espère qui te plaira. Et comme dit, je ferais une suite pour faire évoluer leur relation. Ça restera guimauve parce que c'est ce que je préfère. Ça te dérange pas ?**

 **Paixdelesprit :** **Merci ! Moi non plus, je ne suis pas fan de USUK du tout. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, en plein cours de religion (oui, en Alsace, on a des cours de religion à l'école malgré qu'on soit dans un pays laïque) j'ai eu l'idée de faire une fic fermier/gentleman est ce couple m'est venu comme une évidence. Et puis, j'avais lu un scan comme ça, alors voila. Merci d'avoir aimé en tout cas !**

* * *

 **One-shot 12 : Student!Matthew x Bad boy !Ivan**

 _T pour violence envers miroir et mots grossiers_

Il était hypnotisé par le fabuleux ciel bleu, à peine entaché de quelques nuages d'un blanc laiteux. Le soleil brillait fort sans pour autant brûlé au travers de la vitre. Comme il aurait préféré être dehors plutôt qu'enfermer dans cette salle de classe. Il s'imaginer bien, allongé dans l'herbe verdoyante du parc du lycée, à l'ombre du grand chêne. Il aurait les bruits des oiseaux, du bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, des rires des autres lycéens dans les oreilles. Flâner toute l'après-midi, quel bonheur !

Mais au lieu de ça, il était coincé ici, avec ce prof chiant qui leur parlait d'il ne savait quel théorème inutile. Bon sang, mais pourquoi les profs s'obstinaient à lui apprendre des trucs desquels il n'avait rien à faire.

Il baîlla soudainement, étirant sa mâchoire et ne prit même pas la peine de mettre sa main devant la bouche, qu'il se fit soudain réprimander :

\- Mr. Williams ! Excusez-moi si mon cours vous ennuie, mais je vous prierai de bien vouloir suivre tout de même ! Tenez, pouvez-vous répondre à ma question, par hasard ? Quelles sont les formules du théorème d'Al Kashi ?

Matthew, penaud de s'être fait prendre et de se faire gronder de la sorte, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et murmura un petit :

\- Je ne sais pas, Mr !

Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui et il se mit à rougir violemment d'être le centre de l'attention de la classe à moitié endormie quelques instants avant encore. Heureusement, lorsque le prof repris, tout le monde se détourna de lui pour pouvoir « écouter » le cours. Le jeune Canadien tenta de faire de même, prenant distraitement quelques notes de temps en temps, mais il abandonna vite l'idée quand il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas écouter plus de cinq minutes sans décrocher complètement. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'il prenne des notes ou non ? Dans tous les cas, il aurait une mauvaise note.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit, sortant Matthew de son enfer. Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant la fin des cours, se disait le jeune blond tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs pour se rendre en philosophie. Encore un autre cours chiant où il n'allait rien écouter du tout.

Dans les couloirs, il entendit soudain une voix forte s'élevait d'un groupe d'élèves agglutinaient devant des casiers. Des filles et des garçons riaient à ce qui devait sans doute être une blague du garçon au centre. Matthew eut un léger pincement au cœur quand il reconnut la personne au centre : son frère, Alfred. Lui si populaire, aimé des élèves et des professeurs, doué en sport et qui cumule les bonnes notes. Alors que lui, il n'avait rien de quelqu'un de populaire, il était le pauvre petit paumé sans amis du lycée. Il n'était ni doué en sport, ni dans quelconque matière que ce soit. Il ne ramener que des copies vierges de réponses et des notes toutes plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres.

D'ailleurs, leurs parents n'arrêtaient pas de le lui répéter, qu'il fallait qu'il travaille davantage, qu'il se donne plus de mal. Qu'il fallait prendre exemple sur son frère, si bon à tout. Son jumeau, il suffisait qu'il touche à n'importe quoi pour que ça se transforme en or. Alors que lui... Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'y comprenait rien, quoi qu'on dise ou quoi qu'on fasse. Était-ce sa faute ? Il n'était simplement pas fait pour les études.

Et il en avait marre qu'on lui dise sans cesse que son frère était plus doué, plus fort, plus charismatique, plus amusant, plus beau, plus ceci, plus cela… Mais bon sang, quand cela allait-il arrêter ? Il en avait vraiment assez d'être encore et toujours comparé à son frère qui était TELLEMENT mieux que lui !

Ne pouvait-il pas être simplement la personne qu'il était ? Personne ne pouvait-il l'aimer avec ses défauts, comme tout le monde ? Chaque jour, qui passait, il avait envie de chialer en songeant à la journée de merde qu'il allait passer à l'avance. Une journée de plus dans l'ombre de son resplendissant frère, aux cheveux aussi dorés que le soleil et aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Alors que lui, ses cheveux blonds semblaient fanés tant ils n'avaient pas de couleur, et ses yeux étaient aussi ternes que sa personnalité. Il n'attirait personne, personne ne voulait de lui, ne le voyait. Il était invisible aux yeux du monde parce que son frère était là. Alfred était le soleil, lui était la nuit. Ils étaient d'exacts opposés, et, pour qu'Alfred soit aussi aimé, lui devait être détesté.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se dépêcha de s'en aller, ne supportant plus la vue de son aîné. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes, vérifia qu'ils soient vides avant de se laisser aller à pleurer un peu. Ses larmes tombaient dans le lavabo tandis que le miroir lui renvoyé une piètre image de lui. Ses yeux étaient rougis et bouffis, des sillons de larmes marqués ses joues rosies, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade, se collant à son visage humide. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son reflet, il les ferma si fort que lorsqu'il les rouvrit, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Il n'avait aucun moyen de ressembler à Alfred, il n'était pas lui et ne le serait jamais. Il n'était que son ombre, son double raté, son jumeau maudit.

Une sourde colère se mêla à sa tristesse, une boule se forma dans son ventre, et il la sentait remontait doucement jusqu'en haut, comme du magma en fusion prête en exploser à tout moment. Mû par son inconscience et guidé par cette boule de lave, il resserra son poing, fort, jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges, à faire craquer ses doigts. Son poing bougea de lui-même et rencontra la surface lisse et transparente, faisant voler en millier de morceaux le miroir sali par les années. Dans un bruit de fracas cristallin, les bouts de vitre s'écrasèrent dans les lavabos, certains tombèrent en sol, se brisant encore davantage.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il prit peur. Tout d'abord, il pensa aux remontrances par rapport à son acte, puis, à ses parents que penseraient-ils de leur fils après ça ? Ensuite, il s'en voulut énormément de penser ce genre de chose de son frère, d'en être aussi jaloux. Mais enfin, lorsque toute sa lucidité revint, qu'il put penser clairement, plus aveuglé par sa colère ou sa tristesse, une terrible douleur lui monta au cerveau. Quand il eut compris d'où elle provenait, il remonta lentement sa main à son visage, celle-ci saigna abondamment. Des morceaux de verre avaient élu domicile au travers de sa peau mutilée, ses phalanges, de blanches, étaient devenues rouges et son épiderme avait littéralement explosé, du sang coulait en filet sur sa main avant de serpenter sur son avant-bras et imbibait sa manche de rouge. Sa main le brûlait, le piquait, le lançait à tel point que sous le coup de la douleur soudaine, d'autres larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il se retint de hurler sa souffrance.

\- Waouh ! Bah toi alors, tu fais pas les choses à moitié !

Matthew se retourna brusquement vers cette voix derrière lui, juste devant la porte des toilettes, se tenait un grand jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, tirant sur le blanc, ses yeux étaient violets comme les améthystes et il portait l'uniforme du lycée avec une écharpe rose autour du cou, bien qu'on soit au printemps.

Le Canadien paniqua, la peur que cet étudiant le dénonce le prit aux tripes et il tenta de se justifier, mais sachant que ça ne servirait à rien, ouvrit et ferma la bouche automatiquement. Les yeux du garçon s'attardèrent soudain sous la main meurtrie du blond à bouclette.

\- Ta main… ?

Mattie ne le laissa pas parler que déjà, il se précipita à l'extérieur, mais pour sortir, il devait passer devant l'autre jeune homme. Il espérait qu'il ne le retiendrait pas, heureusement, l'autre ne le fit pas ne l'attrapa pas, ne l'interpella pas. Matthew put donc sortir sans souci mais il eut juste le temps d'entendre l'autre blond lui dire quelque chose à propos de l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne s'engage déjà dans le long couloir du lycée.

Il prit la direction de son cours de philosophie, malgré qu'il soit en retard il espérait simplement qu'on ne le remarquerait pas quand il entrerait. Il comptait sur son pouvoir d'invisibilité pour passer sans encombre. C'était sans compter sur sa malchance qui lui collait à la peau, car c'était bien évidemment quand il avait le plus besoin de ne pas être vu, qu'il l'était.

C'est pourquoi lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur lui que tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il rougit face à tous ces regards posés sur sa personne. Et bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas au professeur qui s'arrêta dans son cours pour à son tour se concentrait sur le nouvel arrivant.

\- Mr. Williams ! Comme c'est aimable à vous de bien vouloir nous honorer de votre présence !

Ce ton sarcastique, les rires discrets mais narquois des élèves, son frère, ses parents, sa vie de merde… Et Matthew en eut assez, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait d'aborder le vase. Sa colère, la même qu'il y avait quelques minutes, celle qu'il pensait être passé, revint tel un boulet de canon et une rage sans nom le poussa à agir. A crier au monde que : Merde, il était là lui aussi ! Et qu'il en avait marre, marre de tout, marre de son frère, de sa célébrité, de ses bons résultats, de ces comparaisons avec lui qu'on ne cessait de lui faire. Il en avait putain de marre !

\- VOS GUEULES ! Fermez tous vos putains de gueules, ok ?! Et vous, d'où vous osez me parler comme ça ! Y a pas marqué « Pigeon » sur mon front, merde ! Alors lâchez-moi maintenant, connard !

Le blanc qui suivit ses paroles fut assourdissant tant les mots avaient claqué. Il le fut d'autant lorsque le Canadien réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se couvrit brusquement la bouche de sa main et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?!

\- Très bien, Mr. Williams ! Je pense que trois heures de colle plus une entrevue avec vos parents devraient peut-être vous faire réfléchir à ce que vous venez de dire !

Et merde !

.

\- Franchement, je sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu me déçois vraiment, Matthew ? Cria la voix de son père anglais.

\- Ça me fend le cœur de dire ça, mais Daddy a raison, chéri ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps ? On ne te reconnaît pas ! Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais ça ? Faisait celle de son autre père.

Matthew ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force. Ses parents ne comprendraient jamais. Comment pouvaient-ils comprendre ? Il n'était pas du genre à ne pas écouter ses parents, d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, il était lassé. Il ne pouvait plus les entendre sans avoir envie de leur coller son poing dans la gueule. Alors il tourna simplement les talons à ses vieux, sans plus les écouter déblatérer.

En passant devant le salon, il y vit son frère aîné qui, au vu de la Nintendo dans ses mains devait y jouer quelques secondes plus tôt encore, mais s'était arrêté en entendant son frère se faire engueuler. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Alfred vit pour la première fois de sa vie, le plus sombre des regards de la part de son cadet. Jamais un regard aussi haineux ne lui fut attribué, encore moins de la part de son frère, et cela lui tira des frissons dans le dos.

Matthew ignora ses deux pères lui criant de revenir et monta à l'étage, il s'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre.

Ils rentraient tous les trois de la convocation avec le prof de philo ainsi que son prof principal. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens de le rabaisser tout y était passé. Ses notes catastrophiques, son manque d'attention en cours, son incapacité à faire preuve de rigueur… Et on n'avait pas hésité, encore une fois, à le comparer à son frère et disant combien il était génial, intelligent, talentueux, tandis que lui, était une vraie plaie. Oui, ce furent leurs mots. Même ses parents s'y étaient mis, ses propres parents. Ils ont été incapables de le soutenir, alors oui, il y avait de raison pour qu'il soit en colère.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il n'avait personne auquel se raccrocher, parce que personne ne l'aimait. Ni sa famille de laquelle il s'éloignait petit à petit, ni amis parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Il était seul, encore et toujours. Il n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, il n'était qu'une erreur de la nature. Personne ne se souciait de lui, alors à quoi bon vivre.

Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues. Il regarda sa main bandée. La veille, lorsqu'il s'était blessé avec le miroir, malgré quelques réticences, il était tout de même allait voir l'infirmière. Après avoir insulté le prof, il s'était rendu compte que sa main saignait toujours abondamment. En plus, après sa gaffe, il avait voulu trouver un endroit tranquille. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ou la jeune auxiliaire l'avait accueillie et soigner sans lui poser la moindre question.

Sa main le lançait toujours, mais grâce aux médicaments, la douleur s'en était trouvé atténuée. Bien sûr, le lendemain, lorsqu'il était retourné en cours, on n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de faire le lien entre sa main bandée et le miroir brisé aux toilettes. Du coup, de trois, ses heures de colle sont passées à cinq. Ça promettait de lui faire un splendide après-midi. Foutue vie de merde !

.

\- Assis ! Et que je ne vous entende pas !

Le professeur referma la porte derrière lui et Matthew se retrouva à présent seul dans la salle de classe pour ses heures de colle. Enfin, seul n'était pas le bon mot. Au fond de la classe était assis un autre élève, collé sans doute lui aussi, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Mais il s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Le Canadien reconnut le jeune homme de l'autre jour, celui qui l'avait vu dans les toilettes. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il portait toujours son écharpe rose malgré le début de chaleur de la saison. Matthew en fut interpellé.

Un drôle de sourire prit soudain place sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon et il dit soudain :

\- Mais dis-moi, ne serait-ce pas le garçon qui n'aime pas trop les miroirs ?!

Matthew, penaud, lui répondit :

\- S-Si… c'est moi !

Le jeune homme remarqua pour la première fois l'accent étranger de l'autre étudiant, mais il ne s'attarda pas à répondre et prit place sur une chaise au premier rang. Il était un peu anxieux, pas tellement parce que c'était sa première fois en colle et qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais surtout parce que l'autre étudiant collé lui foutait un peu la trouille. Même si jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas montré hostile envers lui. Mais leur première rencontre était un peu insolite.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il décida de s'avancer dans ses devoirs et sortit donc sa trousse, son agenda et sa dissertation. Si déjà il était là pour cinq heures, autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Plongé dans son sujet de « l'estime de soi », il ne fit pas plus attention au garçon derrière lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur le sujet en question. Les dissertations, paragraphes argumentés et rédactions étaient les seuls moyens qu'il avait pour se défouler un peu, dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment au travers des mots. Il avait pendant longtemps voulu avoir un carnet, pour pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire, mais son frère lui avait clairement fait comprendre que « Les journaux intimes, c'est pour les filles, Mattie ! ». Alors pour ne pas qu'il se moque de lui, Matthew n'en avait pas acheté. Bien que maintenant, il le regrettait vraiment.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme avait fini son long devoir et renferma son stylo avec un sourire fier. Il savait que d'ordinaire, son travail était loin d'être glorieux, mais les dissertations, mises à part les quelques fautes qu'il savait persistantes dans ses textes, c'était son truc. C'était bien la seule chose d'ailleurs.

Il rangea donc ses copies dans son sac et regarda dans son agenda le prochain devoir, mais perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de maths. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire et de toute façon, il savait que même s'il essayait de comprendre les exercices, ça ne servirait à rien, il finirait tout de même par les bâcler.

Il s'adossa donc contre sa chaise et croisa les bras. Il n'avait plus rien envie de faire et préférant méditer sur le pourquoi du comment. Mais l'autre garçon dû remarquer qu'il ne faisait plus rien puisqu'il engagea la conversation.

\- En fait, t'es là pour quoi ?

Matthew se tourna vers l'autre garçon et malgré une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis du blond cendré (s'il était en colle, c'était pour une raison, non ?) lui répondit tout de même, avec cependant une certaine honte clairement visible.

\- Bah, j'ai insulté un prof ! Et en plus, comme tu le sais sûrement, j'ai brisé le miroir des toilettes.

L'étudiant rit doucement. Matthew fut surpris d'entendre un tel rire, il aurait pensé qu'une personne comme lui ait un rire bruyant, comme son frère. Mais son rire était doux, presque comme un souffle. De plus, le Canadien eut du mal à l'admettre, mais c'était grâce à lui (ou à cause de lui) qu'il riait. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire heureux. Il n'avait jamais fait rire personne de sa vie, ça, c'était le rôle d'Alfred.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que les miroirs, c'était pas ton truc. Même si je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, la pauvre, pour te mettre autant en colère.

Matthew eut une grimace.

\- Alors tu as tout vu ?

L'autre parut soudain gêné.

\- Ouais. Je voulais aller aux toilettes, mais quand je suis rentré, je t'ai entendu pleurer. Alors je savais pas trop ou me mettre. Si fallait que je vienne vers toi et que je fasse machine arrière. Alors j'ai juste attendu que tu me remarques. Mais finalement, t'as fini par péter le miroir avec ton poing. J'étais impressionné. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire exploser aussi facilement un miroir. Après, ma phrase est sortie toute seule. Je savais pas quoi dire.

\- Désolé ! Fit Matthew, un peu embarrassé.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser. Tout le monde à ses problèmes. Après, chacun a sa façon de se défouler. Moi, je préfère taper dans des sacs de frappe que dans des miroirs, ça fait moins mal.

Le Canadien explosa de rire à cette phrase, entraînant l'autre dans son fou rire. Il n'avait plus rit ainsi depuis si longtemps, ça faisait du bien. Un bien fou. Finalement, ils se calmèrent un peu, bien que pour Matthew, ce fut de peur que le prof se ramène.

\- En fait, je m'appelle Ivan Braginski. Et toi ?

\- Moi… moi, c'est… Matthew. Matthew Williams.

\- Enchanté, Matthew !

\- De même !

Un silence suivit. Mais il n'était en rien pesant ou stressant. Juste calme et apaisant. Matthew, analysant le fait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et mit celui-ci sur son dos avant de s'avancer de quelques rangs vers Ivan et de s'asseoir à la chaise devant lui. Ainsi, ils débutèrent une véritable conversation dans laquelle ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une certaine confiance naissait entre eux deux, ils échangeaient leur avis, leur façon de voir les choses et ils se découvrirent certains points communs, comme des points contraires. Ils parlèrent d'abord de leur scolarité, catastrophique toutes les deux. Autant Matthew faisant ce qu'il pouvait, mais n'y arrivait pas, autant Ivan savait depuis longtemps qu'il lui était inutile d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Puis, ce dernier lui raconta pourquoi il était ici, il dit que faire un doigt d'honneur au prof n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée, mais de toute façon, il était un cancre, alors il s'en fichait bien.

C'est à ce moment-là que Matthew se rappela de lui. Il était un rival bien connu de son frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer. Le Canadien se disait bien l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Dans des bagarres avec Alfred principalement. Mais Ivan, malgré ses dehors de grosse brute, était en fait un cœur tendre qui ne cherchait que des amis, tout comme Mattie.

Puis, malheureusement pour Matthew, la conversation dévia donc vers la famille et il finit par raconter, à un presque parfait étranger, ce qui le tourmenter le plus au monde.

\- Et j'en ai tellement marre d'être comparé à mon frère. Pourquoi je ne peux être simplement celui que je suis sans qu'on me compare à lui. Lui, il est tellement intelligent, talentueux, sportif, charismatique… Putain, j'en ai ma claque !

Ivan lui sourit sincèrement et posa sa main sur celle de Matthew en signe de compassion. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire.

\- En fait, comment s'appelle ton frère ?

\- Bah, je suis sûre que tu le connais. C'est Alfred F. Jones !

Ivan eut une expression grimaçante.

\- Oh ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'en a marre d'être comparé à lui ! Ce mec est un vrai crétin sous son apparence d'homme parfait.

Matthew eut un petit rire amusé, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui n'adulait pas son aîné.

\- Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez frère. En fait, je savais même pas qu'il en avait un.

Cette fois, le Canadien fit une moue triste. Bien sûr, personne ne le connaissait. Qui pourrait penser que le beau, le talentueux Alfred avait un frère aussi stupide et banal que lui ?

Le Russe comprit bien vite qu'il avait dit une connerie et il tenta de se rattraper.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es mille fois mieux que lui. Toi, tu n'es ni bruyant, ni égoïste, ni vantard. Pas comme ton frère. En fait, tout le monde le dit rayonnant et tout, mais il est juste chiant. Alors que toi, tu es modeste, gentil et tu as un rire et un sourire absolument fabuleux. Tu es tellement mieux que Jones. Toi, tu es naturel.

Matthew, sous ces compliments qui le touchaient droit au cœur, eut les larmes aux yeux de bonheur. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses. Ses joues rosirent agréablement et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Ivan paniqua soudain en voyant le garçon face à lui se mettre à pleurer.

\- Non, attends ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… enfin, si… mais… mais…

\- C'est pas ça ! fit l'autre en s'essuyant les joues. C'est juste que… personne ne m'avait encore dit ce genre de chose et… et ça me touche vraiment.

A la grande surprise de Matthew, le grand blond lui attrapa les mains et les serra dans une douce étreinte. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et ils surent qu'ils deviendraient bientôt inséparables.

* * *

 **La suite de l'OS est pour bientôt ! Je crois. Bisou à vous tous ! Je vous adore !**


	13. One-shot UkCan 1

**Gomen, gomen ! Je sais, ça fait deux semaines que j'ai rien posté. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, en fin de semaine, j'ai mon brevet, donc je serais débarrassée de ça et j'irais plus vite dans les postes. Et encore une fois, j'ai oublié le nom de la personne à qui j'ai promis ce drabble-là. Merci de me le rappeler. Quelle cruche !**

 **Nebelsue :** **Merci ! J'adore aussi la mignotitude ! Cette réplique, j'ai adoré l'écrire, bien que j'ai mis longtemps avant de bien tourner la phrase. La suite est pour bientôt ! Même si je l'ai pas encore commencé. Et moi aussi, j'ai hâte de traiter la réaction d'Alfred quand il l'apprendra !**

 **Paixdelesprit :** **Pour ta review sur le RusAme : Merci ! ^^ Je suis heureuse que le lemon un peu bâclé que j'ai fait t'ai plu quand même. Pour ta review sur le Franada : Je sais que beaucoup de francophones n'aiment pas les couples USUK et FraNada, moi de même. Mais je trouve que dans certains contextes, ils vont bien ensemble. Mais ce ne seront jamais des couples dont je ferais beaucoup d'histoire. Pour l'écart d'âge, c'est volontaire. Je me suis un peu inspiré de Junjou Romantica, anime que j'adore !**

 **Et enfin, pour ta review sur le RusCan : Voui ! Voui ! La suite sera faite ! J'ai justement voulu utiliser cet écart de personnalité entre les deux pour rendre le texte un peu tragique. Et puis, de mon point de vue, Mattie et cent fois mieux que son frère, bien que j'adore aussi Alfred. Mais il est un peu trop con pour moi ! Et puis, moi, j'aime les garçons timides ! C'est trop chou ! Ivan sera l'homme parfait pour le faire se sentir aimé et important. Allez, bisou à toi que j'adore !**

 **Ah ! Et au fait, Paixdelesprit ! Tu es ma 35ème revieweuse ! Cela veut dire que tu peux me demander le drabble que tu veux à la condition que cela inclus seulement des Alliés. Tu peux choisir le thème, les personnages, l'histoire... absolument ce que tu veux !**

* * *

 **One-shot 13 : Punk!Arthur x Rock!Matthew**

 _T car brève mention de sexe et gros mots_

La musique forte envahissait ses oreilles, pénétrait dans son corps jusqu'à faire vibrer sa poitrine, créant l'incroyable sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser à tout instant. Alors il sautait, se trémoussait violemment, levait les bras au ciel comme pour invoquer Dieu au rythme endiablé de la guitare électrique et des vibrations de la batterie. Tout autour de lui, dans le même état de transe, se mouvait une large foule d'adolescents tous de noir vêtus pour la plupart, aux coupes plus loufoques et colorés les unes que les autres. Leurs chaînes accrochées au pantalon, les bracelets d'acier et leurs piercings remuaient en même temps que leurs propriétaires.

Mais complètement aspiré par la musique forte et agressive, il ne prêtait pas plus attention à tous ces jeunes qui puaient les hormones et la transpiration en train de se déhancher sur la musique métal. La voix cassée du chanteur qui criait ses paroles plutôt que les chantaient, donnait plus l'impression d'une séance de torture que d'une chanson, mais cela ne dérangeait personne ici présent.

Bientôt, la musique cessa sur le guitariste explosant sa guitare contre le sol de la scène et des centaines de personnes acclamant le groupe d'heavy métal.

Ce dernier fit une dernière révérence avant de disparaître derrière le rideau de l'estrade. La foule commença peu à peu à se disperser pour voir d'autre groupe de musique. Arthur fit de même. Il s'éloigna de la foule compacte pour une plus éparpillée. Il vagabondait de rue en rue. Ici, un groupe de Reggae faisait se trémousser d'un pied à l'autre quelques personnes, un peu plus loin, un DJ entraînait une large foule de jeunes dans un remix électronique dont les vibrations accéléraient le cœur.

Ainsi, le jeune étudiant, malgré sa certaine ochlophobie, se baladait entre les gens, écoutant ici et là des groupes de styles différents. Il avait décidé, deux heures auparavant, de sortir un peu de son petit appartement d'étudiant de Montréal pour assister à la fête de la musique en ce 21 juin. Il ne regrettait pas d'être sorti un peu, il s'amusait vraiment bien.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'emmener Kiku, son meilleur ami japonais avec lui, mais connaissant la personnalité timide et introvertie de ce dernier, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu s'amuser réellement. Peut-être aurait-il pu demander à Alfred, son colocataire, de venir avec lui ? Bof, il était tellement énervant qu'Arthur préférait être seul plutôt qu'avec lui. Bon, dans tous les cas, même seul, il aimait beaucoup cette soirée.

Le soleil était encore loin d'être couché alors qu'il était déjà 21h30 passé, éclairant encore la ville de ses rayons crépusculaires.

Arthur adorait entendre, sortant de tous les coins, des musiques en tous genre, la bonne humeur des gens, les bonnes odeurs des restaurants et des petits commerces d'alimentation encore ouverts pour ce jour le plus long de l'année. Le jeune étudiant se demandait s'il préférait acheter une glace ou bien plutôt une gaufre. Il opta finalement pour une crêpe au chocolat.

Il marcha encore une bonne dizaine de minute, sa crêpe déjà engloutie, quand il arriva devant une scène érigeait un centre d'une place. Sur celle-ci se trouvait un groupe de rock qui comptait 6 artistes : un au clavier, deux aux guitares, solo et basse, un autre aux platines et enfin, le chanteur en avant de la scène.

Arthur s'approcha de la foule agglutinait devant quand il reconnut le morceau « Numb » de Linkin Park remixé par ce groupe. Il tenta de s'approcher le plus possible de la scène et se frayant un chemin parmi les gens et arriva finalement à son but. Il put plus clairement entendre cette chanson qu'il adorait et voir les artistes à l'œuvre.

Cependant, son attention fut plus attirait par le chanteur du groupe, sa voix quelque peu cassée, mais qui restait pourtant douce et mélodieuse. Ce dernier portait une veste en cuir noir et un jean déchiré ainsi que des lunettes de soleil qui couvrait son regard, le rendant invisible derrière ses vitres noires. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et lui tombaient aux épaules. Une petite mèche bouclée, qu'Arthur qualifia d'adorable rebiquait sur sa tête.

Le jeune étudiant se savait gay depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était venu à Montréal (1), et il trouvait le chanteur particulièrement attirant avec ces vêtements aguicheur et cette voix délicieusement grave. Il eut même plusieurs fois l'impression que le beau chanteur l'avait regardé à travers ses lunettes sombres, mais il y avait tellement de monde que cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. La femme qui se déhanchait sur la musique à ses côtés ou le vieil homme qui buvait une bière en regardant le groupe jouait.

Il fut tellement obnubilé par le chanteur que même lorsque le groupe eut fini leur répertoire de chansons et que la foule se dissémina, lui resta accoudé à la barrière, les yeux posés sur l'autre jeune homme qui rangeait son matériel pour déblayer la scène pour le groupe suivant. Ce n'est que lorsque l'exquise créature disparut derrière la scène qu'Arthur remarqua qu'il restait le seul devant les barrières.

Il poussa un soupir déçu et commença à partir pour d'autres scènes. Il entendit quelqu'un criait derrière lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention, puisque aux alentours de lui, des dizaines de personne parlaient en même temps.

Il allait s'engager dans une rue quand il se sentit attraper le bras par quelqu'un. Surpris, il se retourna vers son vis-à-vis… pour tomber nez à nez avec le chanteur de rock.

\- Vous n'entendez pas quand je vous appelle ?! S'écria-t-il, non sans une certaine timidité tout de même, ce qui surprit fortement Arthur.

\- Vous… vous m'appeliez ?

\- Bah oui ! Je vous ai appelé, mais vous n'aviez pas l'air de réagir. Alors quand je vous ai vu vous éloigner, j'ai tenté de vous rattraper.

\- Ah… euh… pourquoi ?

Soudain, deux taches rouges apparurent sur les joues du chanteur et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en signe d'embarras.

\- Bah, disons que… je vous ai vu m'observer durant le concert et vous étiez là un bon moment. Alors je me suis dit que… peut-être… euh… Je sais pas, vous étiez intéressé.

Cette fois, le garçon rougissait vraiment et sa voix se faisait moins assurée au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Voyant, le manque de réaction de blond aux yeux verts, le chanteur se ravisa :

\- En fait, laissez tomber ! C'était stupide de ma part de croire quoi que ce soit ! Excusez-moi, je dois y aller !

Mais Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner qu'à son tour, il attrapa le bras de l'autre blond, sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Non, attendez ! Vous avez raison ! Je vous ai observé parce que je vous trouve… enfin… vous êtes parfaitement mon type d'homme. Finit l'étudiant dans un murmure embarrassé.

Un sourire hésitant mais ô combien charmant apparut sur les lèvres rosées du chanteur, faisant sourire à son tour le punk. Le rockeur retira ses lunettes noires, laissant ainsi voir à Arthur une paire d'yeux d'un violet améthyste envoûtant.

De par ce geste, le punk avait l'impression que le chanteur se dévoilait à lui. Il était plongé dans ces yeux d'une beauté incomparable.

Mais bientôt, le beau chanteur fut interpellé par des membres de son groupe.

\- Hey, Mattie ! Tu viens ou pas ? S'écrièrent-ils.

Arthur eut la peur soudaine de voir son coup de foudre de ce soir s'en aller alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à faire connaissance. Le dénommé Mattie se retourna vers lui, le regard penaud. Son expression semblait attristée et désolée. Arthur savait alors que c'était fini et poussa un soupir déçu avant de commençait à s'éclipser, quand une fois encore, le rockeur lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Il s'exclama, à l'adresse de ses amis :

\- Allez-y sans moi !

Ces derniers semblèrent comprendre quand ils virent le garçon que tenait leur chanteur. Ils lui sourirent en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Arthur eut du mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle le beau jeune homme avait congédié ses camarades. Voulait-il vraiment… passer du temps avec lui ?

Le jeune punk se sentit sourire bien malgré lui. Personne n'avait jamais éprouvé à son égard la moindre envie de rester à ses côtés. Non, en général, les gens le fuyaient comme la peste.

S'il avait eu moins de fierté et qu'il ne craignait pas pour son image de dur à cuire, il se serait sans doute mis à pleurer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent alors en route, vagabondant dans les rues bondées de Montréal. Ils firent plus amplement connaissance. Etrangement, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques minutes à peine, ils avaient la curieuse impression d'être de vieux amis.

La musique qui rythmait la ville, valsait leur conversation. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Arthur réapprit à rire de façon sincère, aux côtés de ce jeune chanteur, qu'il apprit du même âge que lui, soit 21 ans, il se découvrait une part de lui qu'il ne se connaissait plus depuis longtemps. Cette part de lui joyeuse et souriante qu'il avait avec ses frères.

Le jeune chanteur s'appelait Matthew Williams, était Canadien et était en réalité étudiant en médecine, domaine étrangement éloigné de sa passion première, la musique. Il s'avérait que c'était le choix de ses parents qui refusaient qu'il vive « d'un métier futile et sans avenir ». Le punk trouva absolument écœurant que des parents puissent dire de telles choses, alors que leur fils avait clairement un incroyable potentiel et un avenir certain dans la chanson.

L'étudiant en art découvrit Matthew doux et d'une extrême timidité, malgré qu'il mette son défaut – que le punk considérait davantage comme une qualité adorable – de côté lorsqu'il montait sur scène. Il disait ne ressentir aucun stress face à son public. Même qu'il avait pris son courage à deux mains quand il l'avait interpellé.

Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus et l'obscurité gagnait au fur et à mesure la belle ville québécoise qui s'allumait de ses resplendissantes lumières. Mais en aucun cas, cela ne sembla déranger les deux jeunes étudiants qui, plus leur promenade se prolongeait plus leur relation avançait.

Bientôt, les musiciens remballaient, la nuit prenait le pas et l'heure tournée, obligeant la population à rentrer. Seuls les couche-tard et les SDF restaient.

Il fut de même pour les deux garçons qui allaient devoir se séparer. Ils arrivèrent près d'une station de tramway qui ramènerait Arthur chez lui. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait rentrer chez lui et quitter l'autre, pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient si bien trouvés.

Dans un dernier effort de faire rester l'autre, Matthew proposa un dernier verre à son vis-à-vis qui, malgré sa réticence, finit par accepter. Réticence due au fait qu'il ne tenait pas le moins du monde l'alcool et avait peur de dire ou faire des conneries qui feraient changer d'avis son coup de foudre. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Il avait vraiment peur de tout faire foirer et de perdre la seule personne depuis longtemps à lui avoir redonné son sourire et à le comprendre mieux que personne.

Pour empêcher ça, il se promit de se contrôler et de ne pas trop boire.

Mais ce qu'il pensait, il ne le faisait pas forcément. C'est pourquoi il se retrouva à danser à moitié nu sur une table du bar dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus une petite heure plus tôt, une bouteille presque vide de whisky dans une main. Matthew dus de force le faire descendre et le rhabiller tandis que le patron du bar tapait du pied en colère sous les yeux quelque peu étonné des derniers clients bourrés du bar.

Ils furent flanqués à la porte sans plus de préambules. Matthew s'excusa encore une fois alors que le patron refermait la porte sur eux. Le Canadien se retrouva donc avec un punk plus que bourré accroché à lui qui babillait de bonheur contre lui. Matthew fit semblant de ne pas entendre les propositions aguicheuses qu'il lui murmurait.

Il ne connaissait pas l'adresse du plus petit blond, il trouva alors plus sage de l'emmener chez lui. De plus, il n'habitait pas bien loin.

Ce fut avec difficulté qu'il réussit à traîner son nouvel ami jusqu'à chez lui. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait presque plus personne dans le métro à cette heure-ci, alors personne ne pouvait voir l'Anglais se frotter outrageusement à lui alors qu'il tentait de l'éloigner le plus possible sans pourtant le lâcher complètement. Il tomberait sinon.

Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait d'être un minimum excité par le manège de son « ami » qui, en même temps que lui glissait des choses salaces à l'oreille, se collait au Canadien. De dernier rougissait et bander à vue d'œil, mais à part Arthur, et Dieu merci, personne ne le voyait. Enfin, après de multiples efforts, ils finirent par arriver devant l'immeuble du Canadien. Il attrapa avec difficulté ses clés et les inséra dans l'ouverture.

Essoufflé, Arthur à moitié endormi sur son dos, i arriva au troisième étage. Matthew poussa un profond soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il eut déposé son poids sur son lit.

Il commença par lui enlever ses chaussures, sa veste et son pantalon en cuir pour qu'il puisse dormir convenablement. Mais alors qu'il achevait son opération, deux bras incroyablement forts, malgré le taux d'alcool élevé que son organisme avait ingéré. Son torse se retrouva bientôt collé à celui de l'Anglais qui lui déposait de doux baisers dans le cou. Matthew paniqua. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur regrette son acte le lendemain, quand il serait sobre, alors il le repoussa.

\- Pourquoi, Mattie ? Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ? Je te plais pas, c'est ça ? Chouina le punk, loin de cette image qu'il se donnait, avec une bouille qui fit littéralement craquer le Canadien.

Au-delà de son regard devenu vitreux par l'alcool, se trouvait la peur d'être rejeté. Arthur devait vraiment avoir passé la majorité de sa vie, seul pour avoir un tel regard.

Ne résistant pas à la moue réellement triste de l'Anglais, il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres imbibées de whisky.

Les baisers s'enchaînèrent, les mains se firent curieuses et a fièvre montait à mesure que le plaisir grimpait.

Le lendemain, Arthur se réveilla alors que le soleil était depuis déjà longtemps haut dans le ciel, avec une terrible migraine en prime. Il ne se souvenait même plus ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Ah si ! Il était allé à la fête de la musique… il avait rencontré un garçon… Matthew, lui semblait-il… oui, c'était ça. Après, le bar, puis… plus rien.

Merde ! Il espérait juste ne pas avoir fait de connerie et que le rockeur soit parti. Mais une minute… Regardant bien autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il se leva en vitesse, malgré le cuisant mal de crâne, avant de se diriger à tâtons vers la pièce de l'appartement qui lui semblait le plus ressemblait à la cuisine.

Il y retrouva d'ailleurs le Canadien qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un verre d'aspirine, bien que gêné.

Arthur le but rapidement et s'assit sur une chaise.

\- Bien dormi, Arthur ? Lui demanda Matthew, bien que sa façon de lui dire semble crispée.

\- Ou-Ouais ! J'ai dormi comme une pierre ! J'suis désolé pour hier soir ! J'vouais pas te faire mauvaise impression ! J'ai encore tout foiré, comme d'hab' ! Marmonna-t-il, persuadé que lorsqu'il se remettrait de sa gueule de bois, il le foutrait dehors.

\- Non ! J'ai vraiment passé une formidable soirée avec toi, hier soir !

Tiens, pourquoi ses joues rougissaient comme ça ? Il s'était passé quelque chose dont il ne souvenait plus ?

\- Dis-moi, Matthew ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir dont je ne me souvienne plus ? Je veux dire… j'espère que j'ai pas trop fait de connerie. Je suis désolé, ça m'arrive souvent quand je suis bourré.

Au vu du visage écarlate du jeune rockeur, si, il avait fait quelque chose, et pas des moindres, apparemment.

\- Tu… Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Sa voix était un peu triste, comme s'il était déçu qu'il ne se souvienne de rien.

\- Bah, j'ai un truc en tête ! Mais je sais pas si c'est un souvenir ou une partie de mon rêve… Attends ! On n'a quand même pas… je veux dire…

Matthew hocha la tête.

\- Eh, merde !

\- Tu… Tu regrettes !

\- Si je regrette ! Bien sûr que je regrette !

Le Canadien sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux.

\- Je regrette que le soir où on a couché ensemble, j'étais même pas sobre. Je voulais que ce soir soit parfait. Quel con !

Un sourire vint alors fleurir les lèvres de Mattie. Il souffla de soulagement.

\- C'est pas grave ! C'était parfait pour moi, même si c'est vrai que j'aurai préféré que tu t'en souviennes ! J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie !

Alors que ces mots étaient prononcés, un rayon de soleil vint éclairer la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le nouveau couple.

* * *

(1) Montréal est connu pour avoir une communauté gay répandue, centrée dans le Village gai.

 **Voila ! Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine sans doute ! Je ne posterai plus rien cette semaine, trop de boulot ! La semaine prochaine, je vais pour la première fois à Europa Park, je suis trop contente ! Merci à vous tous pour tous vos reviews, je vous adore d'amour ! (je sais que ça se dit pas, mais je le dit quand même) !**


	14. One-shot RusCan 3

**Et un nouveau drabble ! Oui, il faut que je me grouille parce que je pars le 12 pour une semaine sans ordi, donc j'ai encore deux demandes à traiter avant de partir. Je sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais si ce pas le cas, je posterai quand même avant de partir un drabble que j'ai déjà fait et qui attend d'être posté. Donc si tout va bien, je posterai un autre drabble, voire deux, dans les jours qui suivent.**

 **Donc pour ce drabble, c'est bien la suite du RusCan 2. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous conseille de le lire avant de commencer celui-là. Sinon, à titre personnel, autant la première partie de ce drabble était un peu raté selon moi, autant la partie deux, donc celle-ci, me plait assez. J'espère qu'elle voue plaira aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture et gros bisou !**

* * *

 **One-shot 14 : Student!Matthew x Bad boy!Ivan**

 _K+_

Lorsque Matthew sortit du bâtiment scolaire pour se rendre dans le parc du lycée, il fut ébloui par les rayons lumineux de l'astre solaire qui frappèrent contre sa peau de porcelaine. Un large sourire orné ses lèvres, contrairement à d'habitude où seul un rictus timide fleurissait. Non, cette fois, c'était un franc sourire tel qu'il en avait rarement eu auparavant. Son sac en bandoulière pendant à son épaule, et un certain empressement dans les pas, il se dirigeait vers un endroit précis, rencontré la cause de ce sourire ravi.

Bientôt, à quelques mètres de lui à peine, sous le châtaigner du lycée, arbre situé à l'écart des bâtiments et donc peu fréquenté par les élèves, il vit la haute et forte silhouette, dos à lui, de celui qu'il cherchait. Ses cheveux mi-blonds mi-gris, son jean beige, son sweat noir et son éternelle écharpe rosée autour du cou, même en plein mois de juin. Matthew savait à quel point le garçon détestait montrer son corps aux autres, couverts de cicatrices qui aux yeux du blond étaient sexy à mort.

Son sourire se fit encore plus grand, plus lumineux si c'était possible, avant qu'il ne s'approche en douceur du garçon face à lui. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de l'autre étudiant, il l'enlaça par-derrière enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et déposant sa tête entre ses omoplates.

L'autre ne sursauta pas, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'avait pas senti Matthew l'étreindre, mais ce dernier savait qu'il n'en était rien. Quand il le relâcha, Ivan, car c'était lui, se retourna vers lui, un sourire moins large mais tout autant heureux que celui du Canadien aux lèvres. Il prit ce dernier, à peine plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres et qui lui arrivait au menton dans ses bras. Une étreinte douce et chaleureuse dans laquelle les deux protagonistes se perdirent avant de débuter un baiser passionné qui ravit leurs sens.

A peine un mois qu'il s'était rencontré et en peu de temps, ils étaient passés de simples connaissances, à petits-amis en passant bien évidemment d'abord par la case meilleurs amis.

Personne n'en savait rien. Personne ne connaissait leur relation secrète. Matthew ne voulait pas en parler à ses parents, bien qu'ils soient eux aussi deux hommes, mais il était trop en froid pour pouvoir leur en parler sereinement. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que son frère sache, il serait capable de lui voler son seul bonheur à un simple claquement de doigts. Ivan avait beau lui répétait qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui, le Canadien ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si le Russe et son frère faisaient connaissance, sans aucun doute que son petit-ami aurait le béguin pour Alfred. Tout le monde l'aimait et l'admirait. Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui et tous les garçons le regardaient des étoiles dans les yeux d'admiration. Alors Matthew n'avait qu'une seule crainte, Ivan à beau détester son jumeau, s'ils rentrent en contact, le petit blond savait qu'Ivan le préférerait à lui, comme tout le monde. Alors il tenait éloigné son amant de son frère.

Et du côté d'Ivan, sa mère était morte et son père était tellement intolérant vis-à-vis des homosexuels qu'il le déshériterait à la seconde-même où il apprendrait que son fils en faisait partie. Ivan avait aussi deux sœurs, mais sa cadette était tellement folle amoureuse de lui, que si elle apprenait que le Russe avait un petit-ami, elle irait tuer Matthew dans les secondes qui suivraient. Il lui restait sa grande sœur, toujours maternelle envers lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais il préférait attendre quelque temps avant de lui dire.

Alors les deux amoureux profitaient simplement du bonheur simple qu'était le fait de rester entre eux. Sans personne pour les juger. Rien qu'eux deux.

Mais bientôt, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours vint casser le cocon confortable dans lequel ils s'étaient murés. Maintenant, tous deux allaient devoir se séparer et retourner respectivement chez eux, chacun de leur côté puisque leurs maisons étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Matthew eut un regard triste vers Ivan, lui signifiant toute la réticence qu'il avait à le quitter, mais le grand Russe lui offrit un baiser de réconfort.

\- Je te promets de t'envoyer des messages ce soir, mon ange ! On pourra discuter un peu, hein ?! Lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

\- D'accord ! Répondit Matthew avec une bouille réjouie qui fit fondre le cœur de glace d'Ivan. Il fallait dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à résister au doux visage de son chéri. Il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il le ferait.

C'est sur un dernier baiser qu'ils se mirent en route vers la sortie de l'école, où tous les lycéens se ruaient rapidement, avant que tout deux ne se séparent pour prendre une route différente et totalement opposée. Matthew, après un dernier signe d'au revoir à son petit-ami, se mit en marche pour atteindre son arrêt de bus. À la station, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le transport en commun n'arrive et il y grimpa.

Il s'installa à une place à l'arrière, juste devant la banquette du fond, et plaça dans ses oreilles, ses écouteurs. La douce voix de Céline Dion se répandit dans sa tête comme une fumée éparse, apaisant le jeune étudiant qui ferma doucement les yeux.

À demi-somnolent, il se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa que le prochain arrêt était le sien. Il se dépêcha de descendre une fois le bus stoppé. Sa maison était à quelques pas, il devait marcher un peu pour l'atteindre. À l'entrée de cette dernière, il sortit les clés de son sac et rentra enfin chez lui.

Ne saluant même pas ses parents et son frère dans le séjour, il grimpa à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Sans plus attendre, il alluma son PC en veille et se mit directement sur son site de Chat. Apparemment, Ivan lui avait déjà envoyé un message, il y avait 7 minutes, comme l'indiquer l'ordinateur. Il ouvrit le message : « _Coucou, my Maple Angel ! Oui, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus, je voulais t'envoyer tout de suite un message. Comment ça va chez toi ? Tes parents t'ont dit quelque chose quand tu es rentré ? Et ton frère ? Il ne t'embête pas au moins. Tu sais que je t'aime ?!_ ».

Matthew eut un petit rire attendri et son cœur fondit agréablement dans sa poitrine à la lecture. Ces messages lui faisaient tellement chaud au cœur. Il ne tarda pas plus à répondre : « _Salut, mon gros ours d'amour ! Tout va bien chez moi… pour le moment. Je n'ai parlé ni à mes parents ni à Alfred. Quand je suis rentré, je me suis précipité sur mon ordi pour voir si tu m'avais envoyé un message. J'ai souri lorsque j'ai vu que tu me l'avais déjà envoyé. Je t'aime tellement ! Tu es mon seul bonheur, Ivan ! Le seul en qui j'ai confiance, le seul qui m'aime pour ce que je suis réellement et je t'aime tant, mon amour_ ! ».

Puis, il appuya sur la touche « Envoyer ». Il savait que son message était niais au possible, voire carrément stupide, mais ce qu'il avait écrit, il le pensait. Et tant pis si on se moquait de lui à cause de sa gentillesse et sa douceur, il était comme ça.

Un nouveau message, de la part de son petit-ami, ne tarda à arriver. Débuta alors une véritable discussion amoureuse entre les deux protagonistes qui s'envoyaient leurs pensées, leurs vies, leurs façons de penser, tout ça entrecoupé de mots d'amour glissaient dans le texte. Mais ni Ivan, ni Matthew ne savaient que leur romance secrète était mise en péril par un autre personnage. Un personnage un peu trop curieux qui avait des doutes quant à leur relation et qui refusait de les voir ensemble.

.

\- À TABLE !

À la voix de son père qui l'appelait, Matthew envoya un dernier message à Ivan, lui disant qu'il allait manger, puis, laissant tout ainsi, il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger, sans penser une seule seconde que quelqu'un profiterait de son absence pour voir ses mails. Alors que le jeune homme blond descendait les escaliers en direction de la cuisine, son frère se précipita dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau. L'écran de veille noir afficha la page que Matthew avait laissée, par un simple mouvement de souris.

Alfred eut alors tout le loisir de lire chacun des messages que les deux tourtereaux se sont envoyés. Comme le temps lui manquait, il ne fit que lire en diagonale, ne s'attardant sur rien d'autre que les petits mots doux et surnoms niais qu'ils se donnaient. Il plissa les yeux lorsque ceux-ci tombèrent sur des mots tels que « _mon amour_ », « _je t'aime_ », « _tu es mon plus grand bonheur_ », _« je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontré_ »…

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute que son frère était en couple, et Alfred était même presque persuadé de l'identité du petit-ami, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ses doutes s'étaient confirmés, son petit frère chéri et cette espèce de grosse brute épaisse sortaient ensemble. Ça, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il allait devoir faire quelque chose, et vite… C'était intolérable ! Il ne laisserait pas une telle erreur prendre de l'ampleur. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il allait devoir les séparer… Définitivement !

.

Alfred avait donc décidé de briser le couple de son frère… Pour son propre bien, évidemment. Le blond connaissait parfaitement quel genre de personne était Ivan Braginski, et dans tous les cas, pas une personne bien pour son frère, c'était certain ! Il allait s'y prendre comme un véritable héros et sauver son frère des griffes de ce Russe perfide qui avait pris possession de l'esprit pur et naïf de Matthew.

Tout d'abord, il devait être particulièrement discret sur son projet. Il ne devait en parler à personne.

Pour cela, pas bien compliqué, il ne devait parler à personne, et ne pas semer le doute dans l'esprit des gens. Il allait devoir être très discret, lui qui ne l'était pas vraiment (du tout). Ses parents ne devaient rien savoir, ni la relation de Matthew, ni le plan d'Alfred, eux qui s'inquiétaient tellement, ces derniers temps, du comportement un peu rebelle du plus jeune de leur fils et de sa froideur vis-à-vis d'eux. Alfred savait que si son jumeau adoré était aussi mal depuis peu, c'était à cause de la relation néfaste qu'il avait avec le cendré.

Il avait déjà son plan en tête.

Il commença à observer son frère, à la maison, à l'école. Il voulait savoir à quels moments de la journée ils se voyaient. Ainsi, il retint plusieurs petits détails qu'il marqua sur un petit carnet. Il lui arriva même à plusieurs reprises de fausser compagnie à ses amis pour espionner son frère, mais celui-ci était tellement discret qu'aucune fois il ne put le suivre jusqu'à son petit ami.

La prochaine étape allait être de devenir le confident de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui parler de Braginski. Ça ne devait pas être trop difficile étant donné qu'il était son frère. Entre frères, on se livre souvent nos secrets.

Cela faisait à peu près quatre ou cinq jours qu'Alfred tentait de rassembler des indices lorsqu'il décida de parler à son frère. Ce soir-là, quand Matthew rentra des cours et se précipita dans sa chambre, son aîné le suivit. Il toqua à la porte et n'attendit même pas la permission pour entrer. Il découvrit son cadet sur son lit, son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Mattie releva la tête à l'intrusion et posa un regard interrogatif sur son jumeau.

\- Mattie, il faut qu'on parle !

Au vu du ton sérieux d'Alfred, ton qu'il utilisait **Très** rarement, Matthew comprit que c'était important. Il fit signe à son frère de s'asseoir sur le lit avec lui tout en déposant son ordinateur un peu plus loin. Alfred approcha et s'assit contre les oreillers, à côté de son jumeau à boucle. Il le prit même dans ses bras, à la surprise du plus timide qui ne s'en plaignit pourtant pas et répondit même à l'étreinte confortable. Là, c'était certain, quelque chose pesait sur le cœur d'Alfred.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Al ? Demanda timidement Matthew.

\- Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire, Mattie. Pourquoi tu es si distant avec nous ces derniers temps ? Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu veuilles à peine nous adresser la parole, à nous, ta famille ? Dis-moi, Matthew ! Répondit l'aîné en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de son cadet.

Matthew se senti gêné, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas le dire, surtout pas à celui qui lui causait des problèmes lui-même.

\- Mattie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?! Tu le sais, ça, non !?

\- C'est rien !

Alfred se détacha un peu et regarda sceptiquement le plus jeune.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? Je vois bien, moi, que ça ne va pas ? Tu es distant, tu nous évites sans cesse, tu ne parles plus à Papa et Daddy ou seulement en cas de nécessité absolue ! Même moi, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne parles plus, c'est à peine si j'existe ! Alors je veux savoir ! Pourquoi tu nous rejettes comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Matthew soupira. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de tout raconter à son frère ? Bon, c'était son frère quand même, mais… C'était tellement compliqué ! Oh, et puis tant pis, il se lançait !

\- C'est juste que… depuis toujours… j'ai l'impression que personne ne fait attention à moi. Je veux dire, c'est même pas une impression, c'est exactement ce que je vis. Je n'ai aucun ami, personne ne me parle jamais, personne ne me connais. Alors que toi… toi, tu es le fils parfait !

Il se recula quelque peu, cassant l'étreinte avec son frère pour pouvoir, enfin, lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Papa et Daddy ne regarde que toi, tes bonnes notes, ton comportement exemplaire, ta popularité au lycée… Tout ce que tu touches se transforme en or. Tu es… parfait en tout point ! Alors que moi… moi, je ne suis que le fils ingrat, l'erreur, celui qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour. Moi, je ne suis fort en aucune matière, je suis absolument nul en sport, je n'ai aucun ami… je ne sers strictement à rien ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !

Il y avait tellement de haine, de peine, de mépris dans ses paroles qu'Alfred avait reculé de peur. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état au bord des larmes, le visage rouge de colère, un tel sentiment de tristesse émanait de lui. Alfred était mal, très mal, il n'avait jamais pensé que son frère avait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à lui. Il se sentait mal de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué. Il voulait tant le consoler, il ne supportait pas de voir son frère dans un tel état de haine, alors il approcha ses bras pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, mais avant qu'il n'y arrive, Matthew recula vivement. Les larmes se mirent finalement à dégringoler sur ses joues et il tenta de les cacher avec son avant-bras.

\- Dégage ! Ordonna-t-il doucement, des sanglots dans la voix.

Alfred savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus ce soir, alors il sortit, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir, non seulement échoué dans son plan, mais en plus, d'avoir fait pleurer son petit frère chéri.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, la rage avait pris le contrôle en lui, il se détestait de n'avoir jamais rien vu jusque-là, que ce soit son frère qui lui ait fait remarquer, après des années à vivre dans l'ombre, qu'il se sentait seul au possible. Quel idiot il était !

Alors qu'Alfred se sermonnait intérieurement, Matthew dans sa chambre, se précipita sur son portable, chercha dans son répertoire le nom de son aimé. Lorsqu'il arriva sur « Ivan », il appuya sur message : « _Chéri, j'ai besoin de te voir ! C'est urgent ! Je t'en prie_! », puis il pressa la touche « Envoyé ».

Et tandis que l'écran afficha « Message envoyé », à quelques kilomètres de là, l'écran d'un autre portable s'alluma en vibrant. Au son de son téléphone, le garçon qui venait de recevoir un message l'attrapa et afficha le message. Une certaine panique le prit à la lecture de ces quelques mots. Sans se poser plus de questions, il enfonça son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean et se précipita dans son séjour. Son père était devant la télé, regardant un match de foot, un bol de chips posait à côté de lui et une bière dans la main, tout en grognant sur la façon de jouer de joueur.

Ivan ne fit pas attention à lui, ni à sa grande sœur qui sortait de sa chambre à cet instant lui demandant où il allait. Il se précipita à l'entrée, mit ses chaussures et sortit de leur petit appartement miteux. Il dévala les escaliers du vieil immeuble délabré et se précipita à la plus proche station de bus de chez lui. Il devait rejoindre son chéri au plus vite. Dans le bus, il eut le temps d'envoyer un message à ce dernier lui disant qu'il arrivait au plus vite. Il lui donnait rendez-vous dans le petit parc près de chez Matthew.

Puis, il s'assit et prit le temps de respirer un peu. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée dehors, mais le soleil menaçait de disparaître bientôt pour l'autre côté du monde. Les nuages avaient pris une teinte orangée et les derniers rayons perçaient de derrière les immeubles de la cité. Ivan prit une grande inspiration, il devait se détendre. Il avait paniqué au message de son petit-ami. Il expira, ignora encore une fois sa sœur qui cette fois l'appelait depuis son portable. Il le laissa vibrer contre sa cuisse sans y prêtait plus attention.

De retour dans la maison des Bonnefoy-Kirkland, Matthew reçu le message réponse de son Russe. Ni une ni deux, aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas attirait l'attention de son jumeau, Matthew descendit au rez-de-chaussée, enfila ses chaussures et sortit par la porte de derrière. Il courut ensuite jusqu'au petit parc proche de chez lui, sans même regarder derrière lui, un sourire heureux enfin présent sur ses lèvres. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, essoufflé, mais heureux, il s'assit sur le banc le plus proche attendant son amant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais Matthew ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, Ivan habitant la cité presque à l'opposé de la ville tandis que lui habitait une charmante petite banlieue, il mettrait sans doute encore quelques minutes à arriver. Ce qui était en effet le cas, car Ivan arriva bientôt, tout aussi essoufflé que lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier se précipita sur son petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras, sans prendre en compte la certaine violence de ses mouvements. Mais Matthew n'en prit même pas compte, trop heureux de se retrouver dans les bras de son amant chéri. Celui-ci, doté d'une force incroyable, souleva son corps pour que Matthew puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sans se douter que quelqu'un fût témoin de leur étreinte.

\- Je t'aime tant, Ivan ! Murmura Matthew en posant son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis une fois qu'ils eurent brisé leur baiser.

\- Je t'aime plus encore, Mattie ! Fit en retour le Russe en baisant ses lèvres doucement.

Soudain, à leur droite, un bruit de bruissement de feuilles attira leurs regards. Alfred se tenait là, debout face à eux, les regardant avec un ils-ne-savaient-quoi dans le regard.

\- Alfred ? S'écria Matthew, sa voix montant cruellement dans les aigus. Il se laissa glisser au sol.

\- Est-ce que vous vous aimez vraiment ? Fut la seule réponse d'Alfred.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent interrogativement, puis leurs regards convergèrent à nouveau vers l'aîné des jumeaux. Matthew répondit pour eux :

\- Bien sûr !

Mais ce n'était pas lui que son frère observait. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le Russe qui soutint son regard.

\- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si toi, Braginski, tu aimes mon frère ?

Son ton était des plus sérieux. Ivan continua de le regarder en face et répondit sans flancher.

\- Oui, je l'aime plus que tout !

Alfred baissa la tête, un sourire heureux se peigna sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors d'accord !

Et sur ce, il se précipita vers le couple et les enlaça, à leur grande surprise. Heureux qu'Alfred accepte le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, ils lui rendirent son câlin. Cependant, l'aîné des frères murmura tout de même discrètement dans l'oreille de l'amant de son frère chéri, en guise d'avertissement :

\- Ose le faire pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, rend-le malheureux, et tu es mort, Braginski, c'est clair ?! Susurra-t-il, menaçant.

\- Ça risque pas d'arriver, Jones ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! Répondit l'autre sur le même ton et tout aussi doucement.

Ils se séparèrent finalement tous et se sourirent mutuellement.

* * *

 **Et bonnes vacances aussi, pour ceux qui sont déjà ou qui vont l'être. Et pour ceux qui ont pas de vacances, bonne chance ! Désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de corriger aujourd'hui, je voulais vraiment poster rapidement.**


	15. One-shot FRussia 1

**Bonjour, chers amis ! Aujourd'hui, on plutôt dans une heure, je pars pour Palavas-les-Flots, je vous poste donc un drabble ce soir, qui n'ait pas une demande car je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir celles que l'on m'avait demandé, mais pour vous Cyrielle et Paixdelesprit, ne vous en faites, à mon retour le 18 et dans les jours qui suivront, vos OS seront posté. Bisou à vous deux ! Je vous adore ! ^^**

 **Aujourd'hui, un petit FRussia écrit il y a quelques semaines, inspiré d'un manga yaoi dont le nom m'échappe mais que j'ai bien aimé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **One-shot 15 : Cook!Student!Francis x Student!Ivan**

 _K+_

Ivan arriva devant le portail du lycée comme chaque matin qui passait avec toujours dix bonnes minutes d'avance avant la sonnerie. Comme chaque matin qui passait, il s'assit sur le muret qui longeait l'établissement scolaire et comme chaque matin qui passait, il attendit. Quoi ? Eh bien tout simplement son ami. Qui était-ce ? Francis Bonnefoy, français de son état. Son meilleur et surtout seul ami depuis l'enfance. Pas qu'Ivan n'aimait pas avoir des amis, il était seulement trop terrifiant au goût des autres lycées pour qu'ils l'approchent, de par sa haute taille, mais aussi par son comportement à la limite du bipolaire qui étonnait plus d'un. Mais Francis avait toujours été le seul qui n'avait pas peur de lui, l'acceptant dès le début comme il était.

Alors pour le Russe, le Français était une personne spéciale à ses yeux. Le seul qui mérite d'avoir son amitié, selon lui. Cependant, et cela, Braginski le savait bien, depuis quelque temps, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne voyait plus le petit blond aux cheveux longs comme un simple ami. Il avait commencé à penser à lui de manière différente, de façon un peu trop osée pour que cela soit encore considéré comme de l'amitié. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ivan préférait ne rien dire. La présence du Français à ses côtés était bien trop importante pour qu'il s'en passe, c'est pourquoi il renfermait ces étranges sentiments au fond de son cœur en attendant vainement qu'ils disparaissent.

Bientôt, l'objet de ses pensées arriva dans son champ de vision, tout juste descendu du bus qui venait de se garer à la station du lycée. Il replaça son habituel sourire sur son visage avant de se diriger, tout guilleret vers son ami de toujours, feignant leur amitié d'antan, lorsqu'il n'y avait encore aucun problème qui venait entacher leur relation.

La matinée se passa relativement vite, et midi sonnant, les deux amis se dirigèrent dans la cour de l'établissement il faisait trop beau pour rester enfermer dans la cantine. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sous le gros chêne sous lequel ils avaient pour habitude de se retrouver.

\- Ah, Ivan ! Pour aujourd'hui, je t'ai préparé des croque-monsieur ainsi qu'un morceau de tarte aux pommes pour le dessert ! Fit Francis en lui tendant un Tupperware.

Le Russe le saisit avec joie, un autre de ses petits plaisirs, autre que celui d'être proche de son ami d'enfance, était que ce dernier lui préparait toujours ses déjeuners et que ses préparations étaient exquises.  
Bavardant gaiement, ils dégustèrent les plats du Français. Ivan appréciait ces courts moments de bonheur à leur juste valeur autant que la cuisine de Francis.

Lorsque la sonnerie signifiant que la pause de midi était terminée, une soudaine panique prit le Russe : il ne voulait pas être séparé du beau Français. Dans un geste plus désespéré que réfléchi, il rattrapa le bras de Francis au moment où celui-ci se relevait.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à cuisiner, s'il te plaît ?! S'écria Ivan, de son accent slave à couper à couteau.  
Francis resta quelque peu surpris par la soudaine demande de son ami, mais ne se sentant pas de refuser, lui répondit :  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à venir ce soir. Demain, c'est le week-end, nous aurons tout notre temps.  
Le Russe le remercia d'un éblouissant sourire avant de le laisser sans aller. Il suivit la fine silhouette de son amour secret jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vision.

La fin de journée arriva et la joie et l'impatience rongeaient Ivan, mais l'idée d'avoir son tournesol toute une soirée rien que pour lui le rendait euphorique. C'est avec un sourire des plus heureux, mais qui parut aux autres terrifiant qu'il sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et se posa sur le muret, tout comme le matin. Il attendit le blond et lorsque celui-ci sortit à son tour, ils se dirigèrent tous deux, bavardant de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'appartement du plus petit. Débuta alors une soirée qui s'avérait être, aux yeux du grand Russe, la plus belle de sa vie.

\- Non, pas comme ça ! L'interrompit de suite Francis lorsqu'il voulut couper quelques courgettes.  
Il lui prit délicatement les mains et le guida, lui montrant comment trancher de fines lamelles. Ses mains par-dessus les siennes affolèrent le Russe qui se sentit rougir. Il aimait la sensation de chaleur qui émanait d'elles, lui qui avait toujours les mains froides. Mais bientôt, le plus petit blond les lui relâcha, le laissant se débrouiller seul.  
\- Voilà, parfait ! Tu te débrouilles très bien !

Francis repartit donc s'occuper d'évider les avocats pour en faire la salade, le laissant seul à sa tâche.

\- En fait, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris soudainement, de vouloir apprendre à cuisiner ?

La raison, c'était lui, simplement se trouvait à ses côtés, être à proximité de l'être aimé lui donnait des milliers de papillons dans le ventre et lui réchauffait le corps. Il s'interdisait toujours de longs contacts de peur de ne pas pouvoir le lâcher par la suite ou de le regarder trop longtemps jusqu'à s'en rendre aveugle.  
Mais il aimerait aussi lui faire plaisir, s'il arrivait au moins une fois à faire un repas convenable, il pourrait l'offrir à Francis comme lui le faisait. Le voir sourire et le remercier serait la plus belle des récompenses.

\- Eh bien... c'est assez compliqué à dire, mais... j'aimerais apprendre à faire la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à offrir à quelqu'un !  
\- Ah oui ! Eh bien en quoi est-ce compliqué ? C'est bien d'offrir des choses aux gens qui nous sont proches.  
\- Oui, c'est pour la personne que j'aime !

Il rougit, regardant partout sauf vers son ami d'enfance. Pourtant, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu le sourire si clair de Francis disparaître et de la peine voilait son regard d'azur. Bien sûr, la personne qu'Ivan aimait. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Ivan faisait cela pour rester un peu avec lui ? Quel idiot !

Mais le grand Russe remarqua bientôt le mutisme prolongé de son ami et s'en inquiéta.

\- Tout va bien, Francis !  
L'interpellé se retourna vers lui, son sourire de nouveau en place, mais il apparaissait si faux aux yeux du Russe qu'il avait la certitude que quelque chose clochait.  
Mais le Français ne semblait pas vouloir en rajouter puisqu'il se tut à nouveau. Le cendré ne voulut rien ajouter de plus, de peur de brusquer l'autre.

La préparation du repas finalement terminé dans une atmosphère tendue, ils se mirent à table dans un silence dérangeant, jusqu'à ce que Francis prenne la parole.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je vais arrêter de te faire des repas !  
Ivan avala de travers la bouchée qu'il était en train de mâcher.  
\- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que... je crois que j'en ai perdu tout l'intérêt.  
\- Je ne comprends pas !  
Le Russe s'arrêta soudainement, voyant quelque chose coulait le long de la joue de son ami.  
\- Francis... Tu pleures ?

Et en effet, le Français ne s'aperçut de ses perles salées que lorsqu'Ivan lui en fit la remarque.

\- Je... c'est juste que... tu m'as dit que tu voulais apprendre à faire la cuisine pour la personne qui tu aimes, alors je... je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai...  
\- Quoi... je comprends rien, Francis !  
Mais ce dernier s'écroula soudain au sol sans qu'Ivan n'ait le temps de le retenir.  
\- Francis !  
Il se précipita sur lui et enroula ses bras autour du fin corps de son ami qu'il sentit tressaillir. Son cœur le pinçait atrocement dans sa poitrine à voir son aimé ainsi.  
\- Je... je t'ai... je t'aime... I-Ivan !

Quoi ? Avait-il mal entendu ?

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
\- Je t'aime...

Quelques secondes de stupéfaction lui servirent à assimiler les paroles du blond. Puis, à son tour, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux améthyste, mais contrairement au Français, c'était des larmes de joie.

\- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi, Francis ! Je t'aime ! Oh, bon sang ce que je t'aime ! Ça fait si longtemps !

L'euphorie lui étreignait à présent le cœur et l'âme, et dans un élan de bonheur, il serra de toutes ses forces son Français dans les bras. Celui-ci resta stupéfait, peu sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu lui aussi. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsqu'une paire de lèvres s'empara des siennes, mais la surprise passée, il participa activement au baiser. Finalement, leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, il n'y avait rien de compliqué là-dedans.


	16. One-shot UKCan 2

**Hello ! Eh oui, je suis de retour de vacances dans le sud. J'ai bien flâner, je me suis bien baigner et j'ai pas bronzer mais tant mieux ! Comme promis, voila pour toi Cyrielle-chérie ton petit UkCan. Et pour toi Paixdelesprit, ton UkFr arrive bientôt, il est en préparation !**

 **Paixdelesprit :** **Mercii ! Je sais, je me répète et je ne dirai jamais assez merci aux reviews mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres ! Les compliments me font toujours rougir ! QwQ**

 **Oui, le père d'Ivan est le parfait stéréotype d'un russe (pardon Russia ! m(_ _)m ) Perso, si je pouvais livrer une bataille contre les homophobes, je le ferais et je les éradiquerais de la surface de la planète *mode guerrier activé* ! De toutes façon, toutes les personnes racistes, homophobes, antisémites, sexistes... sont que des cons ! On devrait pouvoir vivre tous ensemble sur cette putain de terre sans se foutre continuellement sur la gueule ! Oui, je suis une pacifiste et je prône la tolérance, et alors ?**

 **Bref, je vais me calmer, sinon ça va encore m'énerver ! Bah trop tard, c'est déjà fait ! Sinon, merci encore pour ta review !**

 **Et je passe directement à ta seconde sur le chapitre 15 : Merci ! Et vive la mignonitude ! Moi aussi j'adore le Frussia et c'est vrai qu'il est bien dommage qu'il y en ai si peu en français !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **One-shot 16 : Singer!Punk!Arthur x Fan!Matthew**

 _M pour un tas de choses que je ne dirais pas mais que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt_

Francis sortit le poulet rôti aux petits oignons sur son lit de pommes de terre du four et le posa à table. Il était, une fois n'était pas coutume, très fier de son plat. Il était somme toute assez banal, mais n'en restait pas moins délicieux, il en était certain. Un sourire aux lèvres, il finit d'installer les couverts sur la petite table dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'il eut fini, cria un tonitruant : « MATTHEW, A TABLE ! » qui résonna à travers la maison entière.

Matthew était son fils unique, un jeune homme timide de 19 ans, qui, faute de trouver du travail pour le moment, habitait chez lui. Francis adorait son fils, c'était sa plus grande fierté. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et avait du mal à se l'imaginer loin de lui.

D'ailleurs, à parlant de lui, le jeune adulte arriva, un petit sourire aux lèvres et s'installa à table, en face de son père. Remarquant le regard de son parent sur lui, Matthew releva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

\- Rien. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et que je suis fier de toi, Matthew.

Le susnommé roula des yeux en souriant, puis se servit un peu de blanc de poulet.

.

\- Papa, je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?

Matthew avait fini de manger et voulait absolument regagner sa chambre. Son père lui lança un regard sceptique, mais clairement amusé.

\- Je t'ennuie tant que ça que tu veuilles t'enfermer dans ta chambre ?

Le jeune homme rit légèrement. Il se leva, emmenant avec lui son assiette.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne penserai jamais un truc pareil de toi, Papa. Je vais t'aider à débarrasser.

Tout en disant cela, il lui embrassa le front avant de déposer son assiette dans l'évier et de la nettoyer à bon coup d'éponge.

Puisqu'ils s'y mirent à deux, la table fut bientôt débarrasser et nettoyer, Matthew eut donc l'autorisation de regagner sa chambre. Il alluma directement son ordinateur, et tapa sur le moteur de recherche : Arthur Kirkland. L'écran afficha de multiples images d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds ornés d'une seule mèche verte qui faisait sa frange, courts et complétement ébouriffés mais qui lui donnait un style sauvage. Il avait de splendides yeux vert émeraude brillants de mille feux. Ses vêtements rappelant un peu le style punk avec sa veste en cuir noir, son pantalon de la même couleur et la même matière et son écharpe rouge à carreaux. Le garçon en question n'était autre que l'un des plus célèbres chanteurs punk qui faisait un carton depuis quelques mois. Il était aussi le fantasme secret du jeune Matthew, qui était tombé sous le charme de la star dès son arrivée sur scène. En fait, plus que cela, il était fou amoureux du jeune chanteur de presque son âge.

Matthew cliqua sur une image au hasard, celle où le garçon était le plus déshabillé possible évidemment, et poussa un soupir attendri. Alors qu'il observa chaque trait du visage parfait de son fantasme, sa main, mue par son propre désir, se fraya un chemin jusqu'au pantalon du jeune homme. Avec une certaine maladresse, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et plongea sa main dans son caleçon.

Doucement, il se caressa, l'image du plus beau garçon du monde et celui dont il était tombé amoureux sous les yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, comme chaque fois, il avait honte de son acte. Que dirait son père s'il apprenait que son fils se masturbait sur l'image d'un garçon, qu'il était homosexuel, lui qui était si fier de lui ?! Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas lui dire !

Les joues rouges de honte et aussi du plaisir précédemment éprouvé, il lança un regard circulaire à sa chambre : sur son mur, plusieurs posters de sa star préférée, sur ses étagères, plusieurs objets lui ayant appartenu et qu'il avait achetés à un prix qu'il n'aurait pu payer si son père ne l'avait pas aidé. Même sa couverture et ses oreillers étaient à l'effigie du chanteur. Oui, Matthew était fou de son chanteur préféré, et malgré qu'il sache que cette obsession puisse lui être nuisible, il ne faisait rien pour calmer l'amour qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'Arthur Kirkland.

.

Arthur était fin prêt. Son concert à Paris allait pouvoir commencer, et après être passé par Londres, New-York, Tokyo et d'autres grandes villes, ce n'était pas la capitale de ses Frenchies qui lui ferait peur. Paris était la dernière ville de son tour de monde avant de rentrer à Londres pour quelques mois de repos. Enfin, repos pour Arthur comprenait la sortie de son nouvel album, l'écriture de ses prochaines chansons et le concours des meilleurs chanteurs du Royaume-Uni. Oui, l'emploi du temps du chanteur mondialement reconnu était plein, mais c'était loin de le déranger. La célébrité le rendait euphorique il aimait voir ses filles criaient son nom en s'évanouissant et ses garçons qui le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Comme c'était bon de se sentir supérieur aux autres, lui qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie écrasée par les autres, en particulier de sa propre famille.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir : ses habits étaient impeccablement négligés qui lui donnaient un air rebelle comme les filles aiment, sa coiffure ébouriffée lui donnait l'air de sortir d'une séance aride de baise, son maquillage finissait de lui donner un style punk qu'il aimait, bref, il était parfait, encore une fois.

\- Artie ! T'es prêt ? S'exclama son manager, visiblement angoissé, _comme toujours_ , eu envie de dire Arthur, du déroulement de la soirée.

\- Ça va, ça va ! J'arrive ! Lui répliqua-t-il, énervé.

Il fit un dernier clin d'œil à son reflet avant de sortir de sa loge et de suivre son manager jusqu'aux coulisses. Derrière le lourd rideau bordeaux, des applaudissements, des cris, son nom hurlait en chœur, l'impatience de ses fans le faisait vibrer. Comme il aimait cette sensation grisante qu'était l'admiration à son égard de ses fans ! Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le roi du monde lorsqu'il était sur scène.

Un assistant lui tendit une bouteille, qu'il prit sans même remercier le garçon, but une gorgée avant de balancer la bouteille derrière lui et se précipita ensuite sur la scène en courant, jouissant des exclamations tonitruantes que provoqua son arrivée. Le concert allait pouvoir débuter et tandis qu'il chanta les premières notes de sa chanson, au premier rang, un jeune garçon d'à peine une vingtaine d'années le regardait avec beaucoup plus que de l'admiration.

.

Arthur finissait sa chanson, la dernière de la soirée et remercia son public, les musiciens qui l'accompagnaient, toutes les personnes derrière lui pour son concert avec une parfaite hypocrisie, car il se fichait éperdument de chacune des personnes qu'il avait citées, tant qu'ils l'aidaient à devenir une star. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en rentrant dans les coulisses. Il ignora chacune des personnes qui le félicitèrent et partit directement en direction de sa loge.

Seulement, une fois qu'il en fut à quelques pas, il put apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avec une étrange boucle sur la tête. Il portait des lunettes et des habits simples, un pull violet et un pantalon blanc. Il se tenait la tête baissée et le dos un peu courbé, comme s'il avait continuellement peur. Il se tordait les mains d'angoisse. Arthur eut un sourire sarcastique à sa vue _Encore un mec avec aucune confiance en lui_ , se dit-il.

\- Hey, toi !

Le garçon releva vivement la tête, surpris de s'être fait ainsi interpeller. A sa vue, les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent comme une guirlande de Noël. L'Anglais était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les gens, et sur ses fans plus précisément.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Je… je voulais vous voir…

\- Tu as une autorisation ?

\- N-Non…

\- Alors t'a rien à foutre ici ! Dégage !

\- Non ! Attendez !

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?!

Le garçon ne dit plus rien. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tordant encore plus les mains.

\- Je… Je veux… eh bien… coucher… coucher avec vous !

Arthur leva un sourcil dédaigneux à cette demande. Des gens qui voulaient coucher avec lui, il y en avait des tas, et celui-là ne l'attirait pas franchement. Il n'était pas séduisant, sexy ou mignon. Juste banal. Trop banal pour le chanteur. Lui préférait baiser avec des gens aussi beau que lui, mais ce gars-là…

\- Sérieux ! Non mais tu t'es pas regardé ! T'es pas franchement beau !

Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. L'Anglais put voir que le jeune homme, bien qu'à son goût n'était pas son style, avait des yeux violacés comme les améthystes qu'il trouvait incroyablement beau. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur. Ça pouvait peut-être l'intéressait si le gars en question gardait les yeux ouverts durant l'acte.

Cependant, lorsque ses yeux envoûtants se remplirent de larmes, Arthur soupira d'agacement.

\- C'est, bon, c'est bon ! Je vais coucher avec toi ! Pas la peine de chialer comme une gonzesse !

Il se mit devant la porte de sa loge et l'ouvrit avec les clés qu'il avait gardées dans sa poche. Il alluma la lumière et s'avança dans la pièce, laissant le garçon s'avançait de lui-même.

\- Ferme la porte derrière toi ! Ordonna-t-il sans même regarder derrière lui.

Le blond derrière lui entra à son tour et ferma la porte. Arthur, toujours dos au jeune homme, commença à se déshabiller, retirant sa veste en cuir et son foulard à l'effigie du drapeau du Royaume-Uni.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda l'Anglais.

L'interpellé, timide, ne bougeait pas depuis qu'il était entré, trop peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- M-Matthew !

\- Eh bien, Matthew ! Déshabille-toi !

\- Quoi ?

Sa voix sembla s'étrangler à l'entente de ses mots. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la loge, Arthur se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi, non ? Je peux pas te pénétrer sur t'as tes fringues, _you jerk_!

\- Ah… d'ac-accord !

Tandis qu'Arthur abaissait son pantalon, Matthew commença à ôter son gros pull. Lorsque tous deux furent déshabillés, le punk lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le lit pour qu'il puisse se mettre au-dessus de lui.

\- Je couche avec toi, mais je veux que tu la fermes ! Et garde tes yeux ouverts, c'est la seule chose qui soit potable chez toi ! C'est clair ?

Le petit blond hocha la tête. Et sans même savoir si son cadet était vierge ou non, le pénétra. Il ignora le cri de pure souffrance du plus jeune et débuta une série de va-et-vient qui déchira Matthew de l'intérieur. Mais bientôt, les cris de souffrance se transformèrent en cris de plaisir malgré une pointe de douleur qui persistait dû à la peau précédemment violentée. Arthur ignora tout, tout si ce n'était les yeux lavande de son vis-à-vis qu'il ne lâchait pas une seconde. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut joui à l'intérieur de Matthew.

\- Maintenant, dégage ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il remettait ses habits.

Le jeune homme en larme et au corps endolori, remit donc ses vêtements en faisant fi du peu de sang et du sperme qui s'écoulaient le long de ses cuisses et sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière la porte qu'il referma son cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT :** **Bon alors, je tiens à dire que moi qui adore la kawatitude, je suis super déçue de cette fin, elle ne me plait pas, c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas la fin définitive de ce drabble puisque je prévois une suite où la fin serait un happy end ! Merde alors, ça fait deux fois qu'Arthur brise le cœur de quelqu'un de mon recueil ! D'abord Alfred, puis Matthew ! Il veux détruire ses enfants ou quoi ?**


	17. One-shot FrUK 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis revenue de vacances, ma semaine à Bordeaux s'est prolongée un peu à Paris où j'ai pu aller à l'exposition de Harry Potter. J'étais très contente, bien que mes parents aient été déçu par l'expo car manquant d'effet spéciaux. Mais moi j'ai adoré, et puis,j'ai pu acheté des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues, le lunettes d'Harry et les cravates Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et puis, j'ai pu passé sous le Choixpeau magique, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.**

 **En tout cas, aujourd'hui je vous présente un OS dédicacé à Paixdelesprit. C'est donc un UKFr !**

 **IMPORTANT : Comme vous aurez peut-être pu le remarquer, certains titres sur le menu roulant on changeait de "Drabble" à "OS", c'est normal, c'est plus simple pour moi de m'y repérer. Toutes histoires faisant plus de deux pages sur Word seront désormais nommé OS. Mais les numéros ne changent pas. Bientôt, je vais aussi changer les titres dans le chapitre. Comme pour celui-ci (voir le titre juste en dessous). Mais comme c'est long et que j'ai déjà passé une heure à changé les titres dans le menu, voila...**

* * *

 **One-shot 17 : Pirate!Arthur x Corsair!Francis**

 _M pour lemon_

Le vent violent frappait, tendait les voiles à leur maximum, menaçant de briser le mât. La pluie diluvienne fouettait comme des cordes et les vagues gigantesques menaçaient de faire couler les deux bateaux au coude-à-coude. Sur celui du Capitaine Kirkland, terreur des sept mers, se livrait une bataille légendaire, opposant les pirates anglais du Capitaine et les corsaires français au service du roi, et elle opposait principalement les deux plus grands ennemis que ce monde ait porté : Arthur Kirkland et Francis Bonnefoy.

Les deux ennemis se retrouvaient face à face, faisant fi de leurs équipages respectifs qui se battaient les uns aux autres dans un fracas, mélange de bruits métalliques des lames qui se croisent, du souffle violent de la tempête, du claquement des voiles dans le vent, des cris gutturaux des hommes au combat et de l'eau qui s'écrasaient sur le pont.

Ils étaient tous deux à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, leurs regards plantaient dans celui de leur vis-à-vis. Rien ne pouvait les détourner de leur duel, ils n'étaient que tous deux, seuls au monde dans leur rivalité. Ils avaient tant de choses qui avaient attisé leur haine. Il se détestait, mais vivre sans l'autre leur était inconcevable. Ils étaient un tout. Ils étaient le jour et le nuit, le blanc et le noir, le bien et le mal, le réel et l'imaginaire… l'amour et la haine. Et ils nourrissaient cette espèce de relation malsaine pour quiconque autre qu'eux, cette relation d'amour-haine, de respect-mépris, de tendresse-violence. Personne, pas même eux, ne pouvaient qualifier la nature de leur relation, mais elle leur plaisait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant de sa lumière bleu électrique les visages grimaçants des rivaux. Ils suaient, leurs cheveux se collaient à leurs fronts. L'Anglais était blessé à la tête, sur la tempe, il sentait son sang coulait le long de sa joue, mais ne s'en souciait pas plus que le reste. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'autre, en face, qui lui tenait tête si obstinément plutôt que de courber l'échine devant lui. Et cela avait de don de l'énerver prodigieusement.

Une pointe d'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines et il fonça, lame tendue vers son rival, qui n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter avant de tendre sa jambe pour faire un croche-pied à l'Anglais. Celui-ci trébucha et s'écrasa face contre terre sur le bois humide du pont. Une rage profonde prit place en lui et la seconde qui suivit, il était de nouveau relevé, ses yeux émeraude plantés dans ceux azur du Français. Cette fois-ci, se fut ce dernier qui se précipita vers lui, mais le Capitaine stoppa sa lame aisément. Leurs deux épées étaient croisées, leurs visages excessivement proches, seulement séparés par les deux barres de métal. Ils pouvaient voir l'état de l'autre de près. Tous deux étaient épuisés, tous deux avaient perdu une bonne partie de leurs hommes, tous deux n'attendaient qu'une chose, que cela cesse. Mais aucun des deux n'était résolu à abandonner la partie. Il fallait un vainqueur, et un perdant, mais personne ne voulait se désigner soumis.

Un dernier regard de défi et ils firent tous deux un bond d'un mètre en arrière pour se dégager, avant de s'engager à nouveau. Le plus jeune blond évita la lame lançait à toute allure sur lui en se décalant à gauche. Il répliqua rapidement et entailla le Français à la jambe, le faisant s'agenouiller. L'Anglais pensait avoir repris le dessus, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le Français écorcha à son tour le Capitaine à la jambe. Le Capitaine tomba à genoux et le blond aux cheveux longs put se redresser avant de flanquer un coup de pied sur le torse de son ennemi qui trébucha sur le dos.

Le Français pointa son épée vers le cou de l'Anglais, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Ce dernier eut un sourire sournois et un éclair de malice comme il en avait tant brilla dans son regard. Sans que le Français ne voie le coup arriver, le Capitaine lui faucha les jambes, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les yeux verts brillants du Capitaine de la « Licorne », un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, pointait sa lame sous son cou. Le Français savait qu'il venait de perdre cette bataille. Il se laissa donc capturer.

Ses hommes furent capturés, beaucoup furent relâchés sous la demande de Francis qui promit, dans le creux de l'oreille de l'Anglais de faire tout ce qu'il voulait s'il le faisait, ce par quoi le Capitaine obtempéra. Cependant, certains corsaires, principalement des personnes sans femme ni enfants furent capturés pour être sacrifiés, malgré les supplications de Francis. Une fois le départage fait, le Capitaine ordonna à ses hommes de nettoyer le bateau. Heureusement, en même temps que la fin de la bataille, la tempête s'était arrêtée.

Le Capitaine emmena **Son** prisonnier dans sa cabine personnelle et le jeta sur le lit sans ménagement, tandis qu'il allait chercher quelque chose pour les soigner.

C'était toujours comme ça que cela se passait entre eux. C'était une espèce de rituel. Ils se battaient, l'un d'entre eux gagnait et emmenait le perdant dans sa cabine pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. C'était étrange, certes, mais c'étaient comme ça qu'ils procédaient depuis que cela avait commencé. Cela assouvissait la frustration sexuelle qu'ils nourrissaient entre eux. Ils pouvaient passer de semaines, des mois sans se voir, mais lorsque c'était le cas, ils profitaient amplement de leur retrouvaille. Oui, leur relation était étrange pour quiconque n'était pas eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en fichaient !

Arthur cherchait dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, des bandages qu'il appliqua sur sa tête et sa jambe éraflait, non sans avoir nettoyé les plaies d'abord. Puis, il se dirigea vers son ennemi-amant et lui banda à son tour la jambe entaillée. Par la suite, sans un mot, car ils n'avaient en aucun cas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, les mots étaient futiles dans leur relation, ils se déshabillèrent. Les lourds manteaux brodés, les chapeaux bien décorés, les bottes cirées et les vêtements sans intérêt touchèrent terre dans des bruits de tissus froissés. Tous deux enfin nus, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, ils se firent face, comme quelques minutes auparavant. Cela semblait être des heures, mais cette fois, ils n'étaient plus en face en tant qu'ennemi ou rivaux, Francis n'était plus au service du roi, chargé d'arrêter les pirates, Arthur n'était plus le sanguinaire pirate, terreur des sept mers. Là, dans cette chambre, ils redevenaient les amants amoureux qu'ils étaient une fois la porte de leur chambre refermée.

Arthur fut le premier à bouger, il agrippa fermement le visage de son vis-à-vis en coupe et abattit ses lèvres sur celles du Français, qui se laissa faire. Une autre tradition de leur rituel c'était le gagnant de la bataille qui avait la main mise sur l'autre. Alors Francis ne fit que suivre son amant et lui rendit son baiser, le laissant dominer sans protester. Les bras vinrent s'enrouler autour des corps et les mains se posèrent enfin sur la peau tant désirée. Des courants électriques les traversèrent de part et d'autre tandis que leurs torses se collèrent, que les jambes s'effleurèrent, que les lèvres et leurs langues dansaient un ballet.

Le lit derrière eux, Arthur, car ce n'était que passait la porte de leur intimité qu'il redevenait Arthur, plus le Capitaine, ce dernier les fit basculer sans pour autant détacher les lèvres. Ils se cognèrent contre leurs dents, mais aucun ne releva.

L'Anglais se releva pour admirer son amant, allongé dans ses draps bordeaux, ses beaux cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller d'un blanc nacré, ses yeux clos, totalement soumis à lui. Et cela eut le don de l'exciter. Il n'attendait plus que le moment où ils seraient enfin unis, c'est pourquoi il se pencha vers son amant et lui butina le cou tandis que ses mains se baladaient déjà sur ce corps désiré et tant de fois exploré, mais jamais lassé. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à trouver l'entrée de ce corps divin, mais il se refusait à faire du mal à son amant, alors il les mouilla avec sa salive. C'était tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Et tandis qu'il pénétrait un doigt dans l'antre de son amour, il le distrayait de son autre main sur le pénis et ses lèvres sur son torse. Un deuxième doigt fut rajoutait, mais Francis ne sentit rien. Le troisième, par contre, fut plus perceptible, mais rien qu'il ne puisse surmonter. Les attentions de son amant lui faisaient occulter tout ce qui n'était pas plaisir. Et des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Anglais.

Lorsque ce dernier décida que les chairs de son amant étaient suffisamment détendues, il entra, faisant attention à la moindre grimace d'inconfort du Français.

Il pénétra ainsi jusqu'à la garde et débuta doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient. Des cris de plaisirs finirent par franchir les lèvres du Français, excitant davantage l'Anglais dont les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Bientôt, ils virent les portes de la jouissance s'ouvrir devant eux et ils crièrent tous deux le prénom de l'autre avant que l'orgasme les terrasse. Arthur, dès que ses muscles ne furent plus tendus de plaisir, se laissa tomber à côté de Francis. Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles, et une fois fait, Arthur quitta le lit sous le regard interrogateur de Francis et, malgré ses jambes tremblantes dû au plaisir, se dirigea vers son bureau. Il fouilla quelques instants dans les tiroirs, ignorant les supplications de Francis de revenir. Celui-ci voulait des caresses pour pouvoir s'endormir, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Insatisfait, il se caressa lui-même le torse, les bras, les jambes, effleurant même son sexe encore engourdi de plaisir. Il se tortillait dans les draps, gémissant doucement de bien-être. Mais Arthur l'arrêta sec lorsqu'il revint, quelque chose à la main. En fait, il avait deux choses : la première, Francis pouvait la voir, car elle dépassait de sa main. C'était une rose, d'un rouge éclatant, belle et fraîche comme si elle venait d'être cueillie.

Francis se redressa immédiatement, les yeux rivés sur la fleur.

\- C'est pour toi ! Dit enfin Arthur, brisant ainsi leur rituel par la parole.

Il tendit la rose au Français qui la prit, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Elle était si belle.

\- Elle est splendide, Arthur !

Le susnommé savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas digne de lui, mais il prenait tout de même le risque. Après tout, il venait déjà de briser leur rituel, non ?!

\- Tout comme toi, Francis ! J'ai autre chose pour toi.

Il retira ses doigts de l'objet qu'il tenait, dévoilant une boîte en satin bleu marine. Il l'ouvrit, révélant ainsi deux bagues nacrées dont le fer formé des entrelacements délicats, à la différence que l'un était or et l'autre argenté. Des pierres ornaient le centre des anneaux, la bague argentée avait un saphir et la dorée une émeraude. Elles étaient tout simplement splendides. Cette fois, les larmes dévalèrent des yeux d'un bleu ciel de son amant.

\- Donne-moi ta main, s'il te plaît !

Francis obéit, donna sa main à l'Anglais qui lui passa la bague or au doigt avant de mettre l'argentée.

\- Tu vois, nous deux, on est comme le jour et la nuit, c'est pourquoi tu as la bague or comme le soleil et moi l'argentée comme la lune. Et les pierres ont la même couleur que nos yeux, alors j'ai le saphir bleu azur et tu as l'émeraude vert d'eau. Comme ça, même lorsqu'on est loin l'un de l'autre, on a qu'à regarder nos bagues et nous dire que, où qu'on soit, on est toujours avec l'autre en pensée. Tu comprends ?

Francis hocha la tête. Il ne connaissait pas Arthur aussi romantique, mais ça lui plaisait. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, embrassant encore et encore ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant. A présent, ils étaient éternellement liés.

* * *

 **Voila ! Paixdelesprit, j'espère que ça t'auras plu et que je n'ai pas trop bâclé le lemon et le combat, mais ça faisait longtemps que je te l'avais promis, cet OS, alors je voulais le poster rapidement.**

 **Bisou à tous !**


	18. One-shot FrUS 1

**Aujourd'hui, pour suivre après le FrUK de hier, voici un FrUS. Il me semble que Cyrielle m'en avait demandé un, alors, le voici.**

 **Réponse à Paixdelesprit : Re-coucou, ô toi ! Je suis super contente que toi OS dédicacé t'ait plu. Et oui, désolée pou ces pauvres hommes sacrifiés, mais si Arthur ne fait pas un pu régner sa loi, il ne serait pas "la terreur des sept mers". Oui, au début, j'ai aussi pensé à une demande en mariage, mais ces bagues sont plus symbolique de par leurs caractéristique. Non oui, en quelques sortes, Arthur vient de demander Francis en mariage. **

* * *

**One-shot 18 : Soldier!Alfred x Server!Francis**

 _T pour insultes trèèès grossières_

Alfred avait des vues sur la jolie petite serveuse du restaurant « Au bon Paris ».

Pour replacer cette histoire dans son contexte, Alfred F. Jones était un soldat américain envoyé en France pour anéantir les armées nazies ayant pris possession de l'Europe. Après plusieurs mois de combats acharnés contre l'ennemi, les Américains et les Soviétiques avaient détruit la totalité du nazisme Hitler était mort, les nazis allaient être jugés, les camps de concentration avaient été vidés et les prisonniers soignés… Bref, ils avaient gagné la guerre, mais loin de repartir chez eux, les Américains avaient préféré restaient un peu dans ce pays qu'ils avaient si vaillamment sauvé des griffes de l'envahisseur nazi. C'était le cas d'Alfred F. Jones, jeune soldat américain de 22 ans, envoyé en France pour se battre contre l'ennemi. Mais Alfred, en héros qu'il était, avait été fier de participer à cette guerre, il avait sauvé le monde comme _Captain America_ , le super-héros qu'il admiré tant.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours qui c'étaient écoulés depuis la chute du IIIe Reich, le jeune Américain et ses amis passaient leur journée dans ce bar-restaurant des plus accueillants où se retrouvait pas mal de soldats restés à Paris. Et aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours, la jolie petite serveuse dont Alfred ignorait le nom était de service. Beaucoup de clients appréciaient cette serveuse, de par sa gentillesse et son sourire incroyablement resplendissant. Et puis, il fallait dire ce qui était, elle avait un corps absolument fabuleux, filiforme, mais pas trop, caché en majorité par sa robe de serveuse noire au tablier blanc. Les parties visibles de son corps étaient ses bras fins mais dotés d'une certaine puissance, son visage bien évidemment, fin mais harmonieux, aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été, au nez droit, au sourire tellement lumineux que le soleil le jalouserait et ses longs cheveux aussi blonds que le blé à la moisson, et enfin, ses longues jambes de mannequin. Oui, beaucoup de garçon la suivait du regard à son passage, et même lorsqu'elle disparaissait dans les cuisines, les yeux étaient encore fixés sur l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

Alfred était donc, comme beaucoup d'autres, subjugué par la beauté de cette Française qui faisait tourner la tête de plus d'un. Mais plus que de l'admiration ou du désir, lui était fou amoureux d'elle et il n'attendait qu'une bonne opportunité pour pouvoir lui parler. Cette occasion se présenta aujourd'hui.

Comme à son habitude, l'Américain suivait du regard, des étoiles dans les yeux, la belle Française qui, sans se départir de son sourire rayonnant, distribué les commandes à telle ou telle table, toujours sous les propositions coquines et les sifflements d'admiration de ses clients venus d'outre-Atlantique. Parfois même, le blond laissait échapper un petit soupir énamouré, ne prêtant même pas attention aux rires moqueurs de ses amis.

Ces derniers et lui s'étaient installé à une table proche de portes de la cuisine, ainsi, lorsque la belle devait retourner chercher une commande, elle était obligée de passer devant leur table. Lorsque le tintement de la sonnette retentit une énième fois, la Française se précipita vers la cuisine, mais au passage, remarqua le regard d'Alfred posait sur elle. En réponse, elle lui envoya un autre de ses sourires éblouissants qui fit cesser l'espace d'une seconde le cœur d'Alfred. Une fois qu'elle s'en fut allé, les sifflements et les blagues salaces fusèrent.

\- Oulàlà ! Mec, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, à la Française !

\- Je sens qu'il y en a deux qui vont passer une bonne soirée !

\- Oh, la ferme ! Ce que vous êtes cons ! Répliqua Alfred, le rouge aux joues.

\- Mec, dès qu'elle revient, tu lui demandes comment elle s'appelle, ok ?

\- Vous êtes fous, j'y arriverais jamais… Paniqua Alfred

\- Tiens, elle revient ! Allez, mon pote, nous déçois pas !

Lorsque la serveuse arriva à proximité de leur table, Ryan, l'un des amis d'Alfred l'interpella :

\- Hey, Mademoiselle ! Y'a mon pote qui voudrait vous demander quelque chose !

L'interpellée s'approcha de leur table, son plateau rempli à la main. L'Américain rougit comme un fou et bafouilla quelques paroles indiscernables avant de pouvoir sortir une phrase correcte :

\- C-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La jeune fille rit, d'un rire doux et cristallin qui ensorcela l'Américain.

\- Je m'appelle France !

\- Ch-Charmant prénom ! Poursuivit Alfred en tentant de se donner l'air plus assuré, alors qu'il était à la limite de la syncope. Ça… ça vous dirait de sortir avec moi, disons… ce soir… ?

Une fois encore, la jeune fille rit et le cœur du blond s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Et si elle disait non ?

\- Quelle audace elle fit mine de réfléchir c'est d'accord ! Je finis mon service à 20h, vous n'avez qu'à venir me prendre ici !

Et sur un dernier sourire et un clin d'œil coquin, elle partit.

Alfred n'écouta pas les applaudissements et les compliments de ses amis, l'esprit déjà à son prochain rendez-vous avec la fille de ses rêves.

Le soir arriva bien vite et Alfred, après avoir passé sa journée à flâner dans les rues de Paris, revint devant le « Bon Paris », prendre le belle France et l'emmenait dans un restaurant dont les prix étaient cohérents avec son salaire. La soirée se passa très bien, ils firent connaissance en l'espace de deux heures. Lorsque le repas fut payé, France l'emmena pour une promenade romantique au bord de la Seine. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc, proche de l'eau sombre qui reflétaient les couleurs de la ville. L'heure de se quitter était presque arrivée et Alfred savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose qui leur permettrait de se revoir. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

\- Eh bien, Alfred ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie. Mais l'heure tourne, il va bientôt falloir que je rentre.

\- Je comprends. Eum… crois-tu qu'on puisse se revoir ? Demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de sa belle.

Irréversiblement, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent et enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le cœur du blond explosa dans sa poitrine, des milliers de papillons voletèrent dans son ventre et une douce chaleur naquit dans son bas-ventre. Les lèvres de France étaient d'une telle douceur comme si un papillon venait lui effleurer les lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, dû au manque d'air, France planta à son tour ses yeux dans ceux de l'Américain, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus l'habituelle joie et la bonne humeur qui les faisait briller, mais une tristesse arrivée d'on ne sait où s'étaient installés dans ses prunelles. Alfred, inquiet, lui demande :

\- France ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu regrettes ?!

Alfred paniqua. France détourna la tête.

\- N-Non… Pas du tout ! J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie et le baiser était formidable, mais… Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête envers toi, Alfred, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Quoi ? Elle ne l'aimait pas ? Non… Elle était déjà mariée !? Seigneur, faites que non !

\- Je… Je ne suis pas vraiment une… une fille !

L'Américain fut surpris, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

France eut un rire gêné, mais clairement nerveux.

\- Je… Je suis un garçon !

Ce fut au tour d'Alfred de rire nerveusement.

\- Tu… Tu veux rire, c'est ça ? C'est une blague ?! Elle est bien bonne ! J'y ai presque cru…

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Alfred ! Je suis très sérieuse !

Et pour prouver ses dires, elle se leva et souleva sa robe bleu nacré, et en effet, dans sa petite culotte en dentelle, le blond put clairement voir une proéminence qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. L'horreur se peignit sur la face de l'Américain qui comprit la situation.

\- Oh, Seigneur ! C'est pas vrai !

\- Mon vrai nom est Francis et je suis un garçon ! Mais j'ai toujours été élevé comme une fille, comme ma mère en avait toujours voulu une. Mais… ça ne change rien pas vrai ?

Alfred regarda droit dans les yeux de Franc… is et ce dernier put y lire toute l'horreur et le dégoût que ressentait l'autre garçon.

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais… mais c'est immonde ! Espèce de pervers ! Tu t'es joué de moi ! Gros porc ! Va au diable ! J'étais amoureux de toi, bordel de merde ! Comment as-tu pu ? Bon sang, je veux vomir !

Des larmes naquirent dans les yeux du Français.

\- Mais… Alfred ? C'est pas grave !

\- C'est pas grave ! C'est pas grave ! Non… Non, c'est pas grave ! J'ai juste cru que tu étais une _fucking_ fille, mais non… Non, putain… T'es un mec ! T'es une putain de tapette ! Sérieux, tu m'as menti et t'as cru que j'allais continuer de sortir avec toi ! _No way_ ! _No fucking way_ ! Va crever ! Pervers !

Et sur ces mots d'une dureté et d'un cruel sans nom, Alfred partit en courant, laissant derrière lui un Francis en larmes, le cœur brisé et le moral détruit.

Après cet incident, le soldat demanda à repartir au plus vite dans son pays natal. Aucun de ses amis ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée et d'ailleurs, ils ne revirent plus jamais leur ami. La vie de Francis reprit son court, mais jamais il ne se remit de cet épisode traumatisant de sa vie. Et il n'oublia jamais Alfred, la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée réellement. À plusieurs reprises, il avait eu dans l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours, mais il n'en eut jamais le courage. Il n'arrêta cependant pas de se travestir, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de subvenir à ses besoins.

Ainsi, ils ne se revirent plus. Du moins, pas jusqu'à un certain jour, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

* * *

 **Quel enflure, cet Alfred ! Il y aura sans doute la suite dans quelques temps. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis trois petits points à la fin.**


	19. Drabble FRussia 2

**Konnichiwa ! Oui, je sais ! Mais il y a eu la rentrée scolaire et ensuite je suis tombée malade, donc ne m'en voulais pas. Aujourd'hui, je poste un vieux drabble, court mais explicite pour les perverses de la salle.  
**

 **Pour plus d'information sur mes projets, allez sur ma présentation.**

* * *

 **Drabble 19 : Werewolf!Ivan x Vampire!Francis**

 _M pour scène explicite_

Ivan gronda. Son amant ne faisait que le titillait depuis tout à l'heure, à se frotter « innocemment » à lui, à laisser vagabonder ses mains dans des endroits un peu trop sensibles, à lécher son cou, geste qui signifiait bien que le vampire qu'il était avait soif de sang, **Son** sang. Ses canines grattaient bien trop la peau tendre de son cou pour que cela paraisse inconscient.

A ce rythme, jamais Ivan ne pourrait se retenir, son amant vampirique était bien trop désirable. De plus, celui-ci avait la fâcheuse habitude de se promener peu vêtu, voir nu très souvent dans leur vieux château mal chauffé. Le loup-garou ne savait toujours pas comment faisait le vampire pour ne jamais attraper froid. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait le sang-froid.

Lorsqu'une main décidément bien curieuse s'aventura trop bas, il l'attrapa et jeta Francis sur leur couche commune avant de lui sauter dessus et de débuter des baisers langoureux qui firent gémir son vampire. Ils ne passèrent même pas par les préliminaires qu'Ivan s'enfonça déjà dans ce corps si sexy. Les cris de plaisir de l'autre étaient véritablement délicieux à ses oreilles.

Lorsque la jouissance menaça de les emporter vers le septième ciel, Francis planta ses crocs aiguisés dans la chair tendre du cou du loup. Ils jouirent quelques secondes plus tard. Du sang coula de la plaie d'Ivan, mais celui-ci n'en avait cure, il ne regarda que son bel amant, allongé sur les draps aussi rouges que l'était son sang, les cheveux étalaient sur l'oreiller immaculé et le corps couvert de sueur. Il était encore plus tentant ainsi. Ses pulsions d'animal refirent surface à cette vue et c'est avec le consentement de Francis qu'ils partirent pour une nuit de luxure sanguinaire.


	20. Drabble UKCan 3

**Hey Hey everyone ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! En fait non, je viens juste poster ce drabble qui vient juste de sortir. Il s'agit de la suite du drabble UKCan 2. Je vous avais promis une happy-end, la voici.**  
 **Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour le retard, mais je suis rentrée en seconde et lorsque j'ai découvert mon emploi du temps, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Je finis tous les jours à 18h, et j'ai cours le mercredi après-midi et le samedi matin. En gros, je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi (et du coup, pour écrire) donc désolée si je vais être encore plus lente à poster qu'avant. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.**

 **Réponses au review:**

 **Paixdelesprit :** **Hey toi, comment tu vas ? Moi aussi j'adore le FRussia, mais il y en a tellement peu sur le fandom français. M'enfin je vais tenter d'arranger ça. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas bien grave d'être perverse. Enfin... je pense. Alors à la prochaine!**

 **carotterapee : C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de tes nouvelles ! Je te remercie d'être revenue me faire un petit coucou sur ce recueil. Merci, ton "c'est génial !" suffit amplement à la satisfaction de mon ego. Oui, Francis ne manque pas une occasion de se dévêtir. Tu m'as tuée, j'imagine très bien Francis dire "Fuyez, ou j'écarte la cape" pour faire fuir les visiteurs. Du coup, ça m'a fait encore plus rire. Ma mère, dans la pièce d'à côté à dû se demander ce que je foutais. Merci, merci, que de compliments pour ma satisfaction personnelle ! Bye ! **

* * *

**One-shot 20 : Singer!Punk!Arthur x Fan!Matthew**

Il marchait droit devant lui. Tout autour de lui, c'était blanc. D'un blanc pur mais pas éblouissant. Il ne regardait ni à droite, ni à gauche ni derrière lui. Il continuait simplement d'avancer. Soudain, devant lui se dessina une silhouette. Intrigué, il s'approcha davantage. Finalement, la personne face à lui devint plus claire. Ses courbes, sa taille, son visage, ses vêtements se dessinèrent petit à petit. Mais il n'y avait qu'une chose qui attira son regard, c'était cette paire d'yeux violets incroyables. Il était subjugué par ces yeux magnifiques. Mais alors qu'il s'approcha de la personne, un bruit énervant arriva à ses oreilles.

Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le plafond blanc. Il écrasa de son poing le réveil qui avait osé le réveiller. Il soupira. Il avait perdu la beauté dans ses rêves, et il en était particulièrement en colère. Il se redressa dans son lit et plongea sa tête dans sa main. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des jours… que disait-il, des semaines qu'il faisait le même rêve presque toute les nuits. Et chaque fois, il y avait cette personne, cette personne aux yeux violets envoûtants comme un paysage d'hiver, lorsque la neige blanche n'a pas encore été foulée. Et chaque jour, Arthur désespérait un peu plus, car chaque jour un peu plus, il était obsédé par cette image magnifique… ces yeux magnifiques. Il en avait même fait une obsession.

Depuis le début de ce syndrome, il avait recherché ces yeux dans chacun et chacune de ses partenaires d'un soir qu'il ramenait après une tournée aux bars. Jamais il n'avait trouvé, pas même la moindre couleur s'en rapprochant. Les yeux bruns étaient trop foncés, les yeux bleus trop clairs. Il ne retrouvait chez personne cette singularité.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait développé hantise. Il se souvenait bien avoir rencontré une personne, une seule, avec cette particularité. Mais impossible de se souvenir de qui cela était. Et il désespérait.

Avec un soupir défaitiste, il se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il habitait un cosy appartement pas loin du centre de Londres. Il va sans dire que l'appartement était luxueux, mais pour un chanteur célèbre comme lui, rien ne plus normal. On pouvait dire qu'il était le genre d'homme à avoir tout ce qu'il veut, sans jamais se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il y avait bel et bien une chose qui lui était impossible d'accès l'identité de la personne aux yeux violets y était fortement pour quelque chose. Mais comment retrouver quelqu'un dans ce vaste monde si on ne connaît ni son adresse, ni son nom, ni son apparence. C'est plutôt dur, oui, en effet !

Et c'était là tout le problème d'Arthur Kirkland !

La sonnerie du micro-onde indiquant que sa tasse de café était prête fit réagir le chanteur et il ressortit de l'appareil sa tasse fumante. En marchant vers son salon, il passa devant son bureau dans lequel il jeta un coup d'œil. Là, sur son bureau, gisait une dizaine de feuilles roulaient en boules et quelques autres encore vierges et en bon état, preuve de son manque d'inspiration. Cela remontait à quelques semaines, son syndrome de la page blanche. À croire que son obsession pour la personne aux yeux violets et son incapacité à pondre une chanson potable soient liés. Une chose était sûre, il n'avait plus l'envie ni le souffle nécessaire pour son prochain tube qui devait sortir dans moins d'un mois.

Il savait qu'il allait décevoir ses fans, mais comment pouvait-il créer LA chanson lorsqu'il trouvait que ce qu'il écrivait ne rimait à rien ?

Il poussa un autre soupir et se dirigea vers son salon. Il se posta devant sa baie vitrée, regarda Londres devant lui et se demanda où était la personne que réclamait son cœur. Il posa sa main sur la vitre froide et murmura : « Où es-tu ? ».

.

La pluie tombait sur la belle ville de Londres. Depuis sa fenêtre, Matthew la regardait tombait. Belle, froide et qui reflétait si bien le sentiment qu'il ressentait. La tristesse, le désespoir… la souffrance. Brisé, voilà ce qu'il était. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que son cœur avait été brisé et sa virginité froidement arrachée ? Cela semblait bien lointain.

Il avait cessé de pleurer, mais la peine restait en lui, lui collait à la peau. Son père avait tout tentant pour lui faire avouer la raison de son état. Jamais mot sur cette soirée après le concert ne fut révélé. Mais le sourire et la joie de vivre qui le caractérisaient si bien auparavant l'avaient quitté. C'était la mort dans l'âme qu'il se levait jour après jour, se demandant si cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Il se leva soudain et sortit de sa chambre. Sans se soucier de son père qui l'appelait, il sortit dehors, sous la pluie diluvienne, sans un manteau ni parapluie. Et il se mit en courir sous la pluie, sans regarder où il allait, sans jamais penser à s'arrêter.

.

Arthur observait les gouttes tomber et s'écraser sur la ville anglaise. Étrange comme le temps était en parfaite harmonie avec ses émotions. À croire que le ciel l'entendait.

Il s'ennuyait dans son grand appartement, trop grand pour lui. Il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il savait qui : le garçon aux yeux violets.

Il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Après tout, il avait toujours préféré la pluie au soleil.

Il enfila rapidement un long manteau beige, posa un chapeau sur sa tête et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou qu'il mit sur sa bouche pour ne pas être reconnu. Même si dehors, il y avait peu de chance qu'il y ait âme qui vive avec ce temps, mais valait mieux être prudent.

Il sortit donc et inspira une bonne goulée d'air frais. Que cela faisait du bien !

Ainsi, il se mit à marcher dans les rues presque vides de cette fin d'après-midi à Londres. Il arriva bientôt au centre-ville de Londres. Quelque chose le fit s'arrêter, une espèce de pressentiment. Il releva la tête, prenant bien garde à ce que l'écharpe couvre sa bouche et que le chapeau cache suffisamment ses si reconnaissables yeux. Autour de lui, rares étaient les passants qui, téméraires à la pluie, vagabondait sur le bitume trempé.

Ses yeux furent captés par une personne en particulier. Elle marchait la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, la tête entre les épaules. Elle semblait avoir le poids du monde sur le dos. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs lui mangeaient presque l'entièreté du visage.

Soudain, la personne leva la tête et regarda le ciel malgré les gouttes. Et Arthur sentit son cœur cessait de battre l'espace d'une seconde dans sa poitrine, il crut ne plus savoir comment respirer, lorsqu'il une paire d'yeux violets se plantèrent dans les siennes, émeraudes. Il s'approcha, doucement, comme s'il marchait vers un animal apeuré. Il arriva devant le jeune garçon qui le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés.

Doucement, Arthur leva sa main et la posa sur la joue mouillée de l'adolescent, ses prunelles toujours plongées dans celle de son vis-à-vis. Et doucement, un sourire timide, tremblant, se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées. Et trois mots sortirent de sa bouche : « Tu es là ! »

* * *

 **Je vais essayer de poster le prochain le plus vite possible ! Demain si je peux ! Bye !**


	21. One-shot FrUKia 1

**Hey ! Je reviens enfin avec un nouveau drabble (mini OS). Celui-ci est un peu particulier, puisque c'est un trio amoureux. Mon premier sur ce recueil (mon premier tout court je crois aussi). Je voulais le poster pour les vacances d'été, mais j'en avais d'autre à poster, alors j'ai privilégié les demandes à ceux que j'invente sans support. J'aime bien ce drabble-ci, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de trame ni d'action. Je raconte juste un peu l'histoire de ce trio trop chou.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **carottrapee : Ce n'est pas grave si ta review est courte, elle fait toujours plaisir. Merci de m'encourager pour cette année de lycée qui s'annonce chargée. Mais je me veux faire des études longues, il va falloir que je m'adapte. Un school os ? Je peux le faire, mais pour la rentrée, c'est un peu tard. Oui, ce drabble est bien la suite de l'autre. Cool titre de chanson ! Je ferais la suite de ce drabble-là. Et merci de tous tes compliments *rougit*.**

 **Paixdelesprit : Tant mieux que tu ailles bien. Moi de même. Oui, ça apprendra à ce méchant petit Arthur ! Comme dit dans la réponse de carotterapee, je tacherai de faire la suite pour bientôt. Mais c'est pas garanti. Bisou !**

* * *

 **OS 21 : Master Chef!Francis x Student!Arthur x Student!Ivan**

 _T_

C'était un jour d'août, un parmi tant d'autres dans ce mois. C'était un jour particulièrement chaud dans le sud de la France, si chaud que chaque fois que l'on mettait un pied dehors, on se percutait à un mur de chaleur qui nous coupait efficacement le souffle l'espace de quelques secondes.

Cette histoire est centrée sur une maison, une seule au milieu de centaines d'autres. Une maison en périphérie de la ville de Bordeaux, belle ville aux bâtiments majestueux, une ville pleine d'histoire. Il suffisait de marcher sur ses pavés pour se sentir revenir à une époque révolue où le commerce maritime avait enrichi la ville. Dans cette maison, donc, trois personnes y vivaient pour toute la période des vacances d'été. C'était une charmante maison aux fondations de bois, grande et spacieuse, elle n'étouffait pas de par son mobilier, peu nombreux et éparses. L'intérieur était décoré avec goût, dans les couleurs brunes, beiges et jaunes. Son jardin était encore plus magnifique, des palmiers avaient poussé ci et là, des haies bordaient un chemin fait de planches de bois qui menait directement à la piscine dont le bleu de l'eau rappelait celui du ciel.

Dans cette maison, habitaient donc trois personnes, du nom de Francis Bonnefoy, Français de 28 ans, propriétaire de la maison, Arthur Kirkland, son jeune amant de 22 ans, Anglais de son état, et Ivan Braginski, leur dernier amant de 26 ans, Russe, qui avait fui son pays, car on n'y acceptait pas les homosexuels.

Cela faisait plus de 8 années qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Au début, il n'y avait que Francis et Arthur. Francis était un vieil ami du grand frère de l'Anglais, Alistair. Le plus jeune fils de la famille Kirkland, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, avait toujours été amoureux du Français, mais il n'avait osé le lui avoué que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à partir aux Etats-Unis, poursuivre ses études de graphisme, convaincu que Francis ne l'aimait pas. Le jour de son départ, il avait pris à part le Français pour le lui dire, avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de s'enfuir en courant pour ne pas entendre sa réponse, laissant ainsi le plus âgé complètement perdu. Arthur, ce jour-là, été persuadé qu'il venait de perdre à tout jamais celui dont il était tombé amoureux, et c'est sans un regard en arrière qu'il s'était envolé pour les States, avant même de laisser Francis s'exprimer et lui dire à son tour qu'il était fou du plus jeune depuis des années. C'est après des heures passées au téléphone à s'expliquer et une visite imprévue du Français parce que chaque appel avait été avorté par un Anglophone en colère et pas prêt de le croire, qu'ils finirent par se mettre ensemble.

Ainsi, pendant 3 ans, ils menèrent une relation à distance, le temps pour Arthur de finir ces études et de revenir en France. Pendant ce temps, Francis, ayant débuté simple cuistot, avait fini par être à la tête de « La Grande Cascade », l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Paris. Tous les proches de Francis et ce dernier lui-même étaient, à ce jour encore, étonnés de l'exploit prodigieux dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce restaurant en tant que simple cuisinier, il s'était bien vite fait repérer par le grand chef qui lui avait légué sa toque lorsque l'heure de sa retraite avait sonné.

Après le retour d'Arthur, il s'était installé dans le bel appartement de 200 mètres carrés avec vue sur la tour Eiffel de son amant.

Un an plus tard, l'Anglais avait décidé de devenir correspondant avec un Russe, étudiant en graphisme comme lui, qui se nommait Ivan. Une autre année s'écoula où tous deux, au travers de leurs e-mails, devinrent amis, jusqu'au jour où le Russe lui demanda s'il était d'accord qu'il vienne chez lui quelque temps. Arthur, heureux de rencontrer réellement son correspondant et ami, accepta avec joie, sous l'accord de Francis, de l'accueillir chez eux.

Le jour où il arriva, les deux amants vinrent le chercher à l'aéroport. Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose changea, car la beauté masculine et l'attitude efféminée du Russe arrivèrent droit au cœur de l'Anglais. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Arthur et lui s'embrassent, et encore moins à Francis pour le découvrir. Ce jour-là, Arthur avait été persuadé que le Français le mettrait dehors, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, Francis avait déclaré avec amusement qu'il avait toujours voulu tester une relation à trois. Ainsi, ils incitèrent leur nouvel amant Ivan à rester auprès d'eux pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de l'homophobie de son pays. Le Russe, que la vie jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais gâté, en avait pleuré de joie, tant que ces deux petits-amis eurent du mal à le réconforter.

Depuis, 4 ans s'étaient écoulés, et tous les trois vivaient toujours dans un bonheur idyllique malgré les soucis du quotidien. Mais grâce au travail de Francis, ils pouvaient vivre plus qu'aisément à leur guise.

Ainsi donc, durant ces vacances d'été, le trio s'était installé dans leur maison de vacances pour deux mois de repos. D'ailleurs, cela se voyait. Francis faisait bronzette, nu, sur sa chaise longue, des lunettes de soleil devant les yeux pour ne pas abîmer le bleu azur de ses yeux. Arthur, lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa peau blanche et ne voulait pas l'esquinter en la détruisant par des rayons UV. Il lisait donc à l'abri du parasol, au bord de la piscine après s'être badigeonné de crème solaire pendant quinze minutes. Enfin, Ivan, quant à lui, profitait largement de la piscine. Il s'amusait comme un enfant, nageant, plongeant, riant comme un bienheureux. Tellement qu'il finit par éclabousser Arthur qui grogna :

\- Iv' ! Fais gaffe bon sang, mon livre !

Ivan prit son air le plus penaud.

\- Pardon, Artie !

Sa bouille fit craquer l'Anglais qui ne put que hausser les épaules avant de se replonger dans son bouquin.

\- Ivan, trésor ! Approche !

C'était Francis qui s'était finalement levé et s'était agenouillé au bord de la piscine.

\- Viens m'embrasser, mon ange !

Ces mots suffirent à faire venir Ivan, qui nagea jusqu'à son amant français avant de se surélever, tandis que Francis se baissait, afin qu'ils s'embrassent, sous le regard soudain intéressé d'Arthur. Francis rompit finalement le baiser et, sans prévenir, sauta dans l'eau fraîche. Ainsi, les deux amants dans la piscine, complètement trempé, débutèrent une séance « câlin » dans l'eau. Les gouttes d'eau roulaient sur leurs corps parfaits, attisant plus encore l'attention de leur second amant. Les gémissements que laissa échapper Francis alors que le Russe mordait son cou sensible fini d'éveiller l'excitation d'Arthur qui sentait sa température corporelle s'élevait. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était des plus attrayants.

Devant ses yeux, ses deux amants, nus, poursuivaient de se caresser dans l'eau fraîche et Arthur se sentit à l'étroit dans son bermuda noir. Quand ses deux amants se tournèrent vers lui, des sourires avenants sur leurs beaux visages et lui dirent « Viens » de leurs voix de velours, Arthur ne résista pas. Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et son bermuda et sauta dans l'eau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut plongé dans l'eau qu'Arthur se souvint qu'il avait peur de cette dernière. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se noyait dans un mètre vingt d'eau, ses deux amants l'agrippèrent et le ramenèrent contre eux où il finit par partager un câlin confortable entre les bras de ses amants, aux petits soins avec lui. Ils étaient si heureux tous les trois ensembles. Il faut croire que le destin avait décidé de les rassembler.

* * *

 **Voila ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec une review ! Gros bisou à tous et ciao !**


	22. Drabble FrUS 2

**Hey ! Voici un nouveau drabble, suite du FrUs 1.**

 **Réponse à NyoNyo :** **Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur ce trio ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu que je fasse d'autre trio ! Et je veux bien faire une suite de celui-ci pour toi ! Ciao !**

* * *

 **One-shot** **22 : Civil!Alfred x Server!Travestie!Francis**

Il y a quelques années de cela à présent, Alfred F. Jones, jeune soldat recruté pour la WWII avait fait et survécu à cette guerre meurtrière. Il en garderait pour toujours un souvenir que beaucoup voudraient oublier. Mais plus que cette guerre, son « voyage » en France fut marqué par un événement que la vie lui avait réservé. Après la guerre, tranquillement installé à Paris le temps d'être rapatrié dans son Amérique natale, il était tombé fou amoureux d'une jeune serveuse de bar Française. Cependant, il s'était avéré que cette jolie jeune femme, dont beaucoup de soldats s'étaient entichés à cette époque, était en fait un homme – avec un pénis entre les jambes. Cette expérience avait été tellement traumatisante pour Alfred qu'il n'avait pas attendu le rapatriement avant de rentrer chez lui et s'enfuir de ce pays de pervers !*

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, six ans après, il était de retour en France ! Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? C'est simple ! Six ans… six longues années que cet événement le hantait. C'était comme si la culpabilité d'avoir fait du mal à Franc…cis, la souffrance d'avoir perdu celui qu'il aimait, et la curiosité de savoir comme il allait le poursuivait sans relâche, l'empêchant de refaire sa vie comme il l'entendait. Durant la guerre, il s'était promis, une chose, c'est que s'il réussissait à y revenir vivant, il referait sa vie et goûterait enfin au bonheur. L'idée de trouvait une jolie petite femme, de fonder une famille avec elle l'avait aidé pendant ces durs mois de combat. Au final, après cet incident à Paris, le bonheur l'avait fui. Après tant d'années, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose. Le bonheur, il l'avait abandonné en quittant Paris.

Oui, Francis était un homme ! Oui, il n'était pas gay ! Mais oui, il l'aimait ! Et finalement, même si encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à se résoudre à cette réalité, que la pilule avait du mal à passer, après six ans malheureux, il était prêt à tout pour arracher sa part de bonheur à lui. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Francis soit toujours là, qu'il l'attendait dans ce petit bar, qu'il servait ses cafés comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il s'attendait à lui faire une surprise, il rentrerait dans le café et, sous le choc, le serveur laisserait tomber son plateau avant de courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras. Ce scénario, Alfred se l'était imaginé depuis que l'idée de revenir en France, il y avait de cela plus de six mois, lui était venu à l'esprit.

Malgré les quelques années qui le séparaient de la ville et des souvenirs dans celle-ci, l'Américain n'eut pas le moins du mal à retrouver son chemin dans les rues pavées de la Ville Lumière. Depuis l'aéroport, il avait pris le taxi qui l'avait emmené jusqu'au 14ème arrondissement dans lequel il se dirigeait résolument vers le café de son amour. Il se souvenait de chaque maison, de chaque lampadaire, de chaque banc de la rue dans laquelle se trouvait le « Bon Paris » tandis qu'il marchait sur le trottoir. Il respira un bon coup, l'air de Paris était bien différent de son Texas natal, mais il y faisait bon vivre. Enfin, il arriva devant le café… mais celui-ci ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait laissé six ans en arrière toute la façade avant avait été changé et la pancarte affichant le nom n'était plus le même, il y avait marqué « Le coin du 14ème ».

Alfred paniqua alors. Le restaurant avait dû changer de propriétaire après tant d'années. Mais il était persuadé que Francis y était resté. Il pénétra dans le bar, l'intérieur aussi avait bien changé. Ce n'était plus le pittoresque café à la française aux couleurs chatoyantes, l'endroit était plus sombre, dans les couleurs froides telles que le bleu et le violet et un grand bar à cocktail prenait la moitié de l'endroit. L'Américain chercha du regard son beau, mais aucun des serveurs présents dans la salle – il n'y en avait que deux – n'était celui qu'il cherchait. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers l'homme derrière le bar.

\- Bonjour, je te sers quoi, gamin ? Commença-t-il.

\- R-Rien du tout, merci ! Je cherche quelqu'un à vrai dire ! Un… une serveuse du nom de Frances. Est-ce qu'elle travaille ici ? Demanda-t-il dans son français approximatif. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé cette langue. Il avait pensé quand ne la pratiquant plus, il oublierait ce qui c'était passé dans le pays berceau de cette langue.

\- Frances ? Non, mon garçon ! Je n'ai pas de filles qui travaillent pour moi ! Une fille dans un bar, c'est plutôt mal vu !

Un mur de pierre venait de s'abattre sur Alfred. Francis était parti… Il ne travaillait plus ici. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Où pouvait-il chercher ? Il ne savait même pas où il habitait. Alfred était désespéré !

\- Hey, ça va, gamin ! Tu veux que je te serve un verre !

Et bien qu'il aurait dû refuser, abattu, il accepta tout de même.

.

Il vagabondait à présent à travers les rues de Paris, la tête baissée. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de retrouver son amour. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il marchait sans réel but. Il releva légèrement la tête pour voir où il se trouvait il était vraisemblablement dans un quartier plutôt aisé. Il devait être dans le 16ème arrondissement. Il fut surpris du nombre de kilomètres qu'il avait fait.

Soudain, une voix parmi le silence de la rue lui parvint. Et étrangement, cette voix lui semblait familière. Il n'osait pas en revenir. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il s'approcha alors de la maison vers laquelle il avait entendu la voix. Cette maison-ci, comme toutes les autres dans le quartier, était entourée d'un mur de pierre de 1 mètre de hauteur, puis surmonté de barres de fer noires qui faisait deux autres bons mètres, voire trois. Le portail se finissait par une barre de métal horizontal à laquelle étaient accrochées toutes celles verticales. Derrière la barrière, se trouvait un somptueux jardin tel qu'on les trouvait dans les domaines riches, bien entretenu et surtout, particulièrement garni d'arbres, d'arbustes, de buissons, de fleurs... Un peu plus loin, Alfred vit une jolie petite terrasse aménagée avec une table en verre et des chaises en métal, la maison grandiose juste derrière. L'Américain trouva cet endroit absolument splendide. Mais surtout, en plein milieu du jardin, un magnifique jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds dont on ne pourrait se douter qu'il s'agît bien d'un garçon était donné son corps efféminé et la robe bleu ciel qu'il portait si on ne le connaissait pas. Mais Alfred l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. C'était bien **LUI**! Le blond n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Francis était penché vers un beau massif de fleurs, un chapeau de paille sur la tête de profil par rapport à Alfred. Des larmes de joie naquirent dans les yeux de ce dernier et il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler.

\- FRANCIS !

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Non ! Mai qui était-ce ? Un grand homme aux cheveux blonds, presque gris, musclé à la perfection et portant une écharpe rose autour du cou entra dans le champ de vision de l'Américain. L'homme approcha de Francis, qui s'était relevé à l'appel de son prénom, un grand sourire aux lèvres et il courut vers l'inconnu. Le cœur d'Alfred se brisa lorsqu'il vit le Français sautait dans les bras du blond-cendré en criant un tonitruant « IVAN ! » et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ils se lâchèrent finalement au bout de quelques instants. Le blond derrière le portail entendit à peine la discussion que les deux amoureux partagèrent mais compris les mots « rentrer », « travail », « heureux de te voir », « manqué » et « je t'aime ». Et Alfred comprit ce qu'il s'était refusé à comprendre : cet Ivan était bel et bien l'amant de l'homme dont il était amoureux. Et son cœur se brisa encore un peu plus. Bien sûr, c'était évident, en six ans, Francis avait eu le temps de refaire sa vie ! Comment avait-il pu aussi stupide au point de croire que son aimé aller l'attendre ? C'était tellement évident qu'il ne pouvait un homme qui l'avait traité de noms horribles avant de s'enfuir ! Quel idiot il était d'y avoir cru, que son bien-aimé était encore amoureux de lui !

Finalement, les deux amants se relâchèrent et le plus grand – le voleur – partit en direction de la maison non sans un dernier baiser avec Francis, laissant le petit blond aux cheveux longs dans le jardin. Mais alors qu'Alfred s'apprêtait à repartir, sachant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, si ce n'est faire son voyeur, son regard se plongea dans celui azur du Français. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent, tout comme devait faire ceux de l'Américain. Ils se regardèrent ainsi encore quelques instants avant que le Français ne se précipitent vers lui. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement face à face, mais aucun des deux ne parla. Aucun ne savait quoi dire. Mais finalement, Francis brisa le silence qui persistait entre eux.

\- A-Alfred ? C'est… c'est bien toi ?

Alfred ne put répondre, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

\- Mais… mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je… euh… je suis revenu… te voir !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… je… parce que… il baissa la tête, piteusement. Il ne pouvait pas le dire, pas maintenant qu'il savait que Francis aimait quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Lai-Laisse tomber, c'était ridicule de revenir !

L'Américain commença à repartir, mais Francis l'interpella à nouveau :

\- Alfred, attend ! Ne pars pas ! Dis-moi pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Le blond à lunettes prit une grande goulée d'air avant de lâcher comme une bombe :

\- Parce que je t'aime, Francis !

Le silence suivit, ravageur. Alfred s'approcha de la grille lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son Français brillait de larmes contenues. L'Américain enroula ses mains autour de deux barreaux et Francis posa ses mains sur les siennes. Alfred n'attendait seulement que le Français parle.

\- Alfred… je… je suis tellement désolé ! C'est trop tard ! A présent, je vis avec Ivan et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Pardon !

C'était comme si Alfred venait de se prendre une enclume sur le visage. Il s'attendait tellement à ce que Francis réponde positivement à ses sentiments.

\- FRANCIS ! TU VIENS, CHERI ! Entendit-on Ivan crier depuis la cuisine.

Francis tourna la tête vers l'origine du cri.

\- Désolé, Alfred ! Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, maintenant !

Et sur ces mots douloureux, Francis partit en courant, laissant derrière lui un Alfred en larmes, le cœur brisé et le moral détruit.

Finalement, Alfred repartit en direction de l'hôtel miteux dans lequel il dormait pour quelques jours, tandis que Francis se prélassait dans les bras de son beau Russe. Cependant, il ne cessait de pencher à l'Américain, préoccupait par son état, mais les lèvres délicieuses de son amant sur son cou lui firent oublier que quelque part dans Paris, un cœur brisé pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quel cruel destin qu'était le leur !

* * *

* Oui, je parle bien de mon magnifique pays que j'adore ! Ne vous en faites pas Français et Françaises, nous ne sommes pas pervers, c'est juste notre culture !

 **Voila, dites-moi si vous voulez une suite celui-ci ! Bye !**


	23. Drabble FrUK 4

**Hey ! J'espère que vous tous passés de bonnes fêtes et que vous avez bien commencé votre année. Maintenant que le calendrier de l'Avent est terminé, je reprends mes petits drabbles. Mon premier poste de l'année porte sur du FrUK.**

* * *

 **Drabble 23 : Rabbit!Arthur x Wolf!Francis**

 _T car mention de nudité_

C'était un chaud jour d'été, le soleil tapait fort et la chaleur dans l'air était insoutenable. Heureusement, dans la forêt, les arbres permettaient de s'abriter à l'ombre.

C'était le cas de Francis, allongé sous un haut chêne. Il s'éventait avec une feuille trouvée non loin dans l'espoir de se faire un peu d'air. Près de là, une rivière passait, mais la fatigue empêchait le loup de s'y rendre.

La sueur maculait son front et malgré sa nudité, son corps atteignait des températures élevées. La langue pendante, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que la nuit tombe enfin. Il commençait à somnoler doucement lorsqu'un petit bruit fit se dresser ses oreilles pointues. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut bien étonné de voir un jeune homme nu, avec sur la tête, deux oreilles blanches tombantes de lapin et une petite queue touffue au-dessus des fesses que Francis qualifia d'adorable. Le loup trouva cependant dommage qu'un pagne cache les parties les plus intéressantes.

Le pauvre animal semblait perdu et Francis eut vite fait de vouloir l'aider. Il se leva, et s'approcha le plus discrètement possible du lapin, toutes vivacités retrouvées.

\- Bonjour, mon lapin ! Perdu ?

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna vers le loup.

\- Je… je ne suis pas perdu !

Malgré sa peur visible, le petit lapin tentait de paraître assuré. Francis trouva cela des plus attendrissants, il voulait lui croquer ses mignonnes oreilles tombantes.

\- Je peux t'aider, si tu le souhaites.

L'animal blanc fit un pas en arrière, apeuré. Le loup imaginait bien qu'on avait dû maintes fois l'assurer sur la dangerosité des loups. Francis ne comprenait pas cette peur irrationnelle des autres animaux à leur égard. Le loup blond n'avait jamais dévoré personne, du moins cela n'avait pas semblait déplaire à ses victimes.

Mais cette bouille effrayée l'excitait au plus haut point et ce pagne le gênait : il voulait avoir accès aux parties attrayantes.

\- N'aie pas peur, mon joli ! Je veux juste t'aider. Fit le loup en lui tendant la main, la même que le lapin attrapa avec hésitation.

Francis dû vraiment se retenir de lui sauter dessus comme la bête sauvage qu'il était, il ne voulait pas effrayer cette petite chose tremblante. Il l'emmena tendrement dans ses bras, faisant fi de la rougeur des joues du lapin dû à leurs nudités communes, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Arthur. Répondit timidement le lapin.

Le loup se sentait déjà fou de ce petit lapin à l'air grognon.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais le temps ne se prête pas à notre saison, mais c'est pour réchauffait vos petits cœurs.**


	24. One-shot UKCan 4

**Ouais, ça fait un bout de temps ! Le lycée n'est pas aussi simple que je le pensais et j'ai vraiment des horaires de merde ! M'enfin, c'est les vacances et je compte bien en profiter !**

 **Voici une demande de UKCan de Cyrielle ! C'est pour toi, très chère !**

 **Merci à toutes (tous) celles (ceux) qui m'ont laissé des reviews aux drabbles 22 et 23.**

* * *

 **24\. Lord!Arthur x Butler!Matthew**

Matthew empêcha un soupir d'agacement de franchir ses lèvres lorsque la clochette du bureau de Lord Kirkland se mit à tinter de nouveau. Il versa en vitesse de l'Earl Grey dans une tasse en porcelaine au motif fleuri avant de la poser sur le plateau comportant déjà une part de crumble aux pommes sur une assiette finement ouvragée, un petit pot de coulis de framboise, une petite cuillère en argent et maintenant une tasse de thé. Il souleva le plateau du plan de travail et se dirigea rapidement, mais non sans une certaine précaution jusqu'au bureau de son maître.

Lord Kirkland était un noble anglais, particulièrement affectionné par la reine Victoria qui lui confiait volontiers des missions délicates d'enquêtes que seul lui pouvait résoudre. Car oui, Matthew devait bien l'admettre, même si son maître avait un caractère en tout point exécrable – sauf en présence de la reine elle-même – il était aussi un être doué d'une intelligence et d'une logique que beaucoup lui enviaient. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Lord Kirkland était une personne dont la mort était aussi souhaitait que son esprit vif.

Matthew, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, n'était que son humble majordome malgré son jeune âge. Il était souvent maladroit – rare n'était pas les fois où il avait renversé une tasse de thé brûlante sur son maître – il avait une fâcheuse tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passait à l'esprit, même lorsque cela s'avérait être une insulte pour son Lord et était affreusement timide, au point de ne pouvoir tenir une conversation correcte avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, et à son plus grand étonnement, son maître ne l'avait à ce jour – soit 5 ans après son embauche – toujours pas renvoyé, preuve en était que le petit blond n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le croyait. On bien son maître le gardait pour une toute autre raison que Matthew ne connaissait alors.

Ce dernier arriva d'ailleurs devant les deux grandes portes en chêne du bureau du noble, sans même avoir reversé une goutte du breuvage – un miracle, se dit-il – et entra en poussant la porte avec son dos. Son maître avait été fort gentil de laisser la porte entrouverte pour ne pas que Matthew ait besoin de tourner la poignée. Il entra dans la pièce, plateau en main.

\- Votre goûter, My Lord !

Il vint déposer le plateau sur une petite table à côté de l'imposant bureau de son Lord et s'éloigna un peu. Le noble ne daignait pas même relever les yeux. Matthew se racla la gorge :

« Monsieur, votre thé va refroidir si vous attendez si longtemps. »

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il fallait toujours qu'il dise ce qu'il pensait. Le Lord releva la tête et à nouveau, le jeune majordome eut le souffle coupé de croiser ses émeraudes scintillantes des éclairs qu'il lui lançait. Matthew était à chaque fois émerveillé du physique si avantageux de son maître. Ses yeux, comme dit, avaient la couleur des émeraudes lumineuses au soleil, ses cheveux blonds ne pouvant être domptés étaient laissés tel quel, dans une tignasse blonde peu courante, sa peau était claire et blanche comme la porcelaine des tasses. Même ses épais sourcils noirs pouvaient être séduisants lorsqu'il ne les fronçait pas. Oui, Arthur Kirkland était définitivement un bel homme s'il n'était pas sans cesse contrarié.

Mais Matthew savait aussi qu'il avait déjà une fiancée du nom d'Emily Jones et qu'il était impossible que son beau maître pose un jour un regard qui ne soit pas teinté de mépris sur lui.

Le beau Lord attrapa sa tasse et en but une gorgée tout en fermant les yeux, avant d'avaler une bouchée du crumble. Il se retint de justesse de laisser échapper un gémissement de bonheur. Son majordome avait beau être la personne la plus maladroite du monde, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers qu'il ait rencontré. Il lui avait expliqué que sa mère, une Française appelée Marianne, était une extraordinaire cuisinière et elle lui avait appris dès sa plus jeune enfance à confectionner plats et desserts.

\- Tu peux disposer ! Claqua le Lord à son majordome.

Il voulait être seul lors de son goûter pour profiter pleinement du goût exquis de celui-ci. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller en public, même si ce n'était que devant son majordome. Cependant, lorsque ce dernier tourna les talons pour repartir à ses tâches, le regard d'Arthur s'attarda un peu trop sur son arrière-train. Oui, Arthur était un Lord, espion de la reine, fiancée à une superbe américaine qu'il avait dans l'intention d'épouser d'ici peu, pourtant, il était fortement et désespérément attiré par les hommes, dont un en particulier qui vivait sous le même toit que lui. Eh bien, pour quelle raison croyez-vous que le Lord ait gardé si longtemps un incompétent pareil autre que pour ses plats délicieux ? Il poussa un soupir défaitiste alors qu'il attrapa entre ses dents un gros morceau de pomme.

…

Arthur avait terminé de remplir toute cette paperasse qu'il détestait tant et vagabondait à présent sans but précis un peu partout dans son domaine. Enfin, en vérité si, il était à la recherche de son majordome. L'heure du dîner approchant, Arthur pensa le trouver dans la cuisine. Il vit juste. Il n'avait jamais vu Matthew préparait le dîner, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire savoir sa présence, il resta donc cacher derrière l'encadrement de la porte, dans l'ombre du couloir, à l'abri de son regard.

Et la danse débuta. A partir de cet instant, il put observer Matthew dans son élément : la cuisine. Il le vit patiner d'un plan de travail à l'autre, jongler avec les fruits et les légumes, découper en quelques secondes et avec une vitesse prodigieuse chacun d'eux, danser autour de la casserole en cuivre, y rajoutant à chaque fois une touche de plus, nappé un gâteau d'un simple mouvement… On aurait dit un danseur tant l'agilité et la rapidité à laquelle il effectuait ses mouvements étaient d'une grâce sans pareille.

Arthur continua de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante. Jamais rien n'eut été aussi beau à ses yeux que voir son majordome virevoltait d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine avec une telle élégance que ses mouvements paraissaient presque inhumains.

Finalement, le dîner fut prêt et le Lord se décida à se retirer avec que Matthew ne le voit. Ainsi, il regagna son bureau, la tête encore pleine de la performance du jeune homme pour qui il avait de l'affection.

…

La nuit était tombée et Matthew se rendait à présent dans la chambre de son maître afin de le vêtir pour la nuit. Il ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver debout devant la fenêtre, l'air pensif.

\- Maître ?

Lord Kirkland se retourna et bien que le regard qu'il posa sur Matthew ne s'était pas départi de son habituel mépris, le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose dans l'attitude de son Lord avait irrémédiablement changé.

Sans un mot, le noble se dirigea vers son lit et demanda à son majordome de s'approcher, ce que s'empressa de faire celui-ci.

\- Déshabille-moi ! Ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il fut juste devant lui.

Sans poser une seule question, Matthew s'exécuta. Il déboutonna sa redingote, puis sa chemise avant de les faire tomber le long de ses épaules, puis il le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Mais il était tellement perturbé par le comportement de son maître qu'il avait jusqu'à oublier la prochaine étape. Un blanc perdura un moment.

\- Touche-moi ! S'écria Lord Kirkland.

\- Je v-vous d-demande pardon… maître !

\- Es-tu stupide ? Je t'ai dit de me toucher !

Les mains tremblantes, Matthew les déposa lentement sur le torse fin mais musclé de son maître qui laissa échapper un gémissement en rejetant sa tête en arrière. D'autres mains vinrent se déposer sur celle du majordome dont le cerveau semblait avoir grillé après avoir entendu pareil son de celui qu'il aimait. Les mains du Lord promenèrent les siennes sur son propre torse avant d'enrouler les bras du jeune homme blond autour de son cou à lui. Il vint murmurer au creux de l'oreille de son cher majordome :

\- Si tu savais depuis quand je rêve de cela ! Matthew, que ressens-tu pour ton maître ?

\- Je… euh…

\- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens en me voyant, en me déshabillant tous les jours, en me lavant chaque soir, en me suivant à chacun de mes déplacements…

\- M-Maître…

Toutes tentatives pour prendre la parole furent anéanties lorsque ses lèvres furent violemment prises en otage contre celles du noble. Matthew osait à peine songer à sa chance, mais finit par répondre avec la même ardeur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la réponse tant attendue par Arthur fut prononcée :

\- Je crois que… je vous aime !


	25. Drabble UkCan 5

**Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je m'en excuse !**

 **Voici un one-shot demandé par Paixdelesprit, c'est-à-dire la suite du drabble UKCan 3 (Drabble 20).**

* * *

 **One-shot 25 : Singer!Punk!Arthur x Fan!Matthew**

 _M pour suggestivité de lemon_

Sur scène, le chanteur se défoulait sur son micro, criant plus que chantant ses paroles, tandis que la foule en délire l'applaudissait et hurlait autant que lui. Le batteur se déchaînait sur son instrument, le guitariste faisait pleurer sa guitare. Un véritable concert de hard rock.

Arthur termina bientôt sa chanson la dernière de la soirée. Il était transpirant, essoufflé, avait le visage rougi par l'effort, mais bon sang ce qu'il aimait ça ! Après une dernière révérence à son public, le groupe de musique se retira dans leurs loges respectives. Le chanteur fit un signe de la main à ses amis musiciens, avec qui il avait rendez-vous demain pour le débriefing du concert, avant de se diriger vers sa propre loge.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, accompagné d'un sourire bienheureux. Devant lui, assis sur son lit, l'attendait un charmant jeune homme… aux yeux d'un violet envoûtant. Le garçon en question se releva et sourit à son tour au chanteur.

\- Bravo, Arthur ! Tu as été génial ce soir encore !

Un sourire moqueur remplaça celui heureux sur le visage du concerné et il s'approcha d'une démarche féline de son partenaire, qui rougit à la vue de ce regard lubrique. Il fut bientôt ramenait contre un corps chaud et transpirant.

\- Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la performance dont je vais t'honorer maintenant !

Une rougeur encore plus prononcée colora les joues du garçon aux splendides yeux violets dont sont tombé amoureux Arthur, qui répondait au doux nom de Matthew, évidemment. Les lèvres de ce dernier furent prises d'assaut par deux autres, très entreprenantes. Le Canadien fondit dans le baiser et se laissa transporter jusqu'au lit, sur lequel le chanteur punk l'allongea doucement, pendant qu'il attaquait le cou du plus jeune.

Matthew se souvenait encore du jour où il était tombé amoureux de lui, ce chanteur nommé Arthur Kirkland, qui faisait un carton chez les adolescents en ce moment. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais intéressé au hard rock avant, il trouvait que c'était une musique de barbare. Mais lorsqu'un jour, en regardant les news, il avait vu la photo de ce chanteur si à la mode, il en était tombé raide dingue.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'il vit Arthur se débattre avant sa chemise, tâchant tant bien que mal de délivrer Matthew de ses habits, et il se décida à l'aider dans sa quête. Il délesta le chanteur dans son tee-shirt trempé de sueur pour avoir une superbe vue sur son torse galbe et finement ciselé.

La première fois qu'il avait vu ce torse, c'était la première fois qu'il était venu au concert du chanteur, avec l'autorisation de son père, qui avait beaucoup hésité avant de le laisser y aller. Auparavant, son fils n'avait jamais manifesté l'envie de sortir le soir pour aller voir des concerts. Mais à 17 ans, Francis avait concédé qu'il était suffisamment en âge de sortir un peu. Ainsi, la première sortie du jeune blondinet fut pour aller voir à un concert du _Skorpion_ , le nom de scène du punk. À la fin du concert, le chanteur avait retiré son haut pour le lancer dans le public. Et devinez qui l'avait attrapé malgré les fans en furie de la foule ? Oui, Matthew lui-même. Il avait pris cela comme un signe de leurs destins liés.

Matthew revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur ses hanches Arthur tentait de lui retirer son bas. Il suréleva donc son bas-ventre afin que son petit-ami parvienne à lui retirer cette gêne. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'air frais caressant ses jambes lui fit un bien fou, plaisir décuplé quand Arthur se mit à lui lécher et embrasser ses cuisses.

Les fois suivantes, dès qu'Arthur revenait à Paris faire un concert, Matthew en était. Grâce à Internet, il avait appris à connaître son idole et en était tombé de plus en plus amoureux. Jusqu'au jour où il avait décidé que ce n'était plus assez. Il voulait rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves. Après l'un de ses concerts, il s'était discrètement glissé en coulisse, possédant l'étrange don de ne plus être vu de ses pairs lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Dans les couloirs, il avait ainsi rencontré son idole. La suite, vous la connaissait.

Matthew poussa un long soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine sur son membre turgescent et des doigts pinçaient agréablement ses tétons. Il se sentait tellement bien avec cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir mille et une émotions.

Après que son cœur fut atrocement brisé de la pire des manières qu'il soit. Il était rentré chez lui et avait débuté une douloureuse dépression. Les jours qui suivirent, il avoua à son père son homosexualité, ainsi que le désir d'aller habiter à Londres pour des études d'art. Son père l'accepta comme il était et accéda à son souhait, l'envoya à Londres. Ce fut un jour pluvieux, des semaines plus tard, alors qu'il marchait dans le Londres, qu'il croisa le chemin de la personne qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

Une douleur aigue mêlé à un plaisir démesuré traversa son corps entier. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de la star, ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et se laissa guider dans une danse aussi charnelle qu'envoûtante.

Ce jour-là, à ce moment précis, le temps avait été comme suspendu. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés l'un face à l'autre ? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire, mais une fois la léthargie évaporait, Matthew avait eu dans l'intention de faire marche-arrière et de courir à des lieux d'ici. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, son bras fut attrapé, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il s'était retourné vers l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous avez… de fantastiques yeux violets !

\- M-Merci ! Sanglota le Canadien.

\- Est-ce… par le plus grand des hasards… nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ?

Qu'Arthur ne se souvienne pas de lui fit mal au cœur du plus jeune. Bordel, il lui avait quand même prit sa virginité !

\- Oui !

\- Et… avons-nous déjà… couché ensemble ?

Les larmes revinrent aux yeux de Matthew.

\- Oui…

Un immense sourire lumineux s'installa aux lèvres du chanteur et il s'écria :

\- C'est toi ! Je t'ai trouvé… enfin !

Et à partir de là, Matthew devint l'amant secret de la star du hard rock, Arthur Kirkland. Bien sûr, cela ne devait pas être rendu public, même si le jeune homme vivait à présent chez le chanteur.

Et à présent, tous deux poussèrent un dernier râle de plaisir avant de s'écrouler l'un à côté de l'autre. Matthew se blottit dans les bras de l'autre blond qui le couva d'un regard tendre et amoureux.

Maintenant qu'Arthur avait retrouvé sa douce moitié aux yeux améthyste, pas question qu'il la reperde. Il allait le garder près de lui toute sa vie et le couvrir de tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Il glissa un dernier « Je t'aime » à l'oreille du jeune Canadien, qui lui répondit de la même manière avant qu'ils ne dérivent tous deux dans les méandres de la conscience. Un monde dans lequel Arthur pouvait mettre un visage sur ses yeux violets qui le hantaient depuis des semaines.


	26. Drabble FrUKIa 2

**Voilà la suite du one-shot 21.**

* * *

 **Drabble 26 : Master Chef!Francis x Student!Arthur x Student!Ivan**

Une délicieuse odeur de jambon en croûte embauma la maison alors que Francis, à l'aise de la cuisine de sa maison de vacances, préparait un splendide déjeuner pour ses deux amants. Rares étaient les fois, depuis le début des vacances, où les trois hommes avaient mangé entre midi et deux, mais aujourd'hui, le chef cuistot avait eu une envie de cuisiner.

Lorsque le minuteur sonna, Francis sortit du four le jambon en croûte et appela à haute voix ses deux amants afin qu'ils viennent se mettre à table. Arthur et Ivan mirent un certain temps avant de redescendre, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'en à l'activité précédente à laquelle ils s'étaient adonnés au vu de leurs cheveux en bataille et des marques de suçons et de griffures nouvelles qui avaient pris place sur leurs corps alors qu'ils étaient en maillot de bain. Leurs corps étaient encore couverts de sueur et leurs joues rouges d'effort. Francis eut un petit rire attendri en voyant la moue boudeuse de son Anglais qui n'avait pas aimé qu'on écourte leur séance et celle mi rêveuse mi embarrassée d'Ivan.

Ils mangèrent en silence bien que de temps en temps, le Français était pris d'un petit rire qu'il étouffait tant bien que mal. Vraiment, ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés Francis était heureux que leur rencontre avec le Russe n'est pas brisé sa relation avec Arthur. Heureusement, même s'il aimait Ivan, l'Anglais avait toujours aimé de tout son cœur son ami d'enfance et n'aurait pu s'en séparer. Ivan avait intégré leur vie de couple et en avait fait partie intégrante avec une facilité qui s'imposait comme une évidence. A présent, tous trois étaient inséparables bien qu'ils ne criaient pas sur les toits qu'ils entretenaient une relation à trois. Ils étaient vraiment heureux ensembles. Là en était les pensées de Francis alors qu'il couvait du regard ses deux cadets. Son manège ne passa pas inaperçu et l'Anglais le lui fit remarquer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, à nous regarder comme ça ?

Le Français soupira béatement avant de répondre en alternant son regard entre ses deux vis-à-vis :

\- Je vous aime tellement !

Leurs deux réactions différentes le firent rire alors qu'Arthur se mit à rougir terriblement en balbutiant des mots et qu'Ivan poussa un « Oh ~ ! » attendri avant de venir câliner son amant aux yeux bleus en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Les deux hommes se mirent à se caresser amoureusement sous le regard gêné mais désireux de l'Anglais. Cependant, il fit mine de retourner à son assiette et de manger le reste de sa salade verte en détournant les yeux du couple. Il avait un peu mal au cœur d'être laissé ainsi de côté par ses amants, surtout lorsqu'ils se levèrent tous les deux pour regagner leur chambre commune. Arthur sentit un fort pincement au cœur alors qu'ils le voyaient se diriger à l'étage supérieur sans penser à lui. Il retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux après tout, c'est vrai, il avait fait ça avec Ivan juste avant et ils n'avaient pas invité Francis, alors il n'avait aucun droit de leur imposer sa présence. S'ils voulaient juste être un peu seuls tous les deux, ils avaient le droit.

Il se mit à piquer les restes dans son assiette, le cœur douloureux, lorsque la voix de Francis lui parvint.

\- Bah alors Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre.

Ses deux amants le regardaient tendrement et le Français lui tendait la main tandis que l'autre était dans celle d'Ivan. Bien malgré lui, un immense sourire heureux prit place sur ses lèvres et il se hâta d'attraper cette main. Parfois, il oubliait qu'il était celui qui avait soudé cette relation à trois.


	27. Drabble AmeChu 1

**Drabble 27 : Player!Alfred x Amateur!Yao**

 _T car très légère mention de sexe_

Il était vraiment dur pour Yao de lire, surtout en sachant que son petit-ami, assis à ses côtés, jouait à un jeu vidéo, le tout ponctué de « Boum ! Tiens, dans ta face ! Scratch ! Piou-piou ! Bam ! » des plus bruyants. À plusieurs reprises, le Chinois soufflait, voulant montrer son agacement à son amant, mais à aucun moment celui-ci ne comprit que ces soupirs lui étaient destinés.

Mais le Chinois le supporta jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred, car tel était le nom de son petit-ami, ne hurle sa victoire en bondissant comme un fou sur le canapé. Découragé plus qu'en colère, il posa rageusement son livre sur la table basse en face de lui et se tourna vers son amant qui se congratulait de héros. Yao tenta de ne pas se laissait attendrir par cette bouille satisfaite, et croisa ses bras, geste qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il voulait montrait à l'Américain qu'il était en colère. Celui-ci se tournait finalement vers lui, se sentant observé. Il tomba directement dans les yeux cuivrés du Chinois.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il le plus innocemment du monde.  
C'était de cette innocence qu'était tombé amoureux Yao, mais parfois, on pouvait assimiler son insouciance à de la stupidité.  
Le Chinois soupira.  
\- Tu m'énerves !

Alfred sembla surpris que son petit-ami, d'habitude discret sur ses ressentis, lui dise clairement qu'il en avait assez.

\- Mais... mais de quoi, mon ange ?  
\- Ça fait des années qu'on est ensemble et je t'aime, tu le sais ! Mais s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerais jamais, ce sont tes stupides bruitages quand tu joues aux jeux vidéo ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est énervant ! S'écria le brun, sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'Américain.  
\- Mais, Yao... ?! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais essayé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est génial de jouer aux jeux vidéo, tu peux faire des choses que tu ne peux pas faire dans la vraie vie. C'est extraordinaire de pouvoir te plonger dans un monde imaginaire, te laisser aller à imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

Malgré son beau discours, Yao laissa échapper un petit reniflement dédaigneux, clairement dubitatif. Il ne pensait pas que ces jeux puissent donner autant de plaisir que ça.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu préfères jouer à tes maudits jeux plutôt que de t'occuper un peu de moi. Ça te tuerait de rester avec moi et faire…. je ne sais pas moi… des activités ensembles ?!  
Une vague de culpabilité traversa le regard bleuté de l'Américain. Puis, son visage s'illumina soudain.  
\- Eh bien, tu veux qu'on fasse des activités ensembles ? Prends une manette et joue une partie avec moi.

Le Chinois planta son regard dans celui de son petit-ami, stupéfait. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il pensait. Il consentit cependant, attrapant la seconde manette posée sur la table basse. À peine Alfred eut le temps de lui expliquer les différentes commandes qu'une nouvelle partie reprit. Les deux personnages du jeu, dirigeaient par les deux amants prirent vie dans un jeu dans le graphisme proche de la réalité eut le don de stupéfier Yao, tous deux face-à-face dans un combat qui s'avérait gagné d'avance pour Alfred.

\- Tiens ! Prends ça ! Et ça ! Bam ! Dans ta face ! Eeeetttt Biiiiiiiimm !

Le brun sauta sur le canapé, les bras en l'air, entamant une petite danse de la victoire de sa composition, narguant sans aucune honte son petit-ami perdant. Celui-ci faisait la tête, il n'avait en aucun cas pensé perdre face à son amateur d'amant. Jamais encore quelqu'un avait gagné face à lui, pas même des joueurs professionnels.

\- Je t'ai battu ! Je t'ai battu ! Nananananèr-euh !  
\- Oh, c'est bon, hein ! C'est juste la chance du débutant !  
\- Ah oui, la chance du débutant ? Eh bien refaisons une partie pour voir !

Alfred ne réfléchit pas deux secondes qu'il répondit :

\- Ah non, non ! Pas question !  
Sur ce, il se leva à la limite de la panique et se dirigea droit à l'étage, fuyant au plus vite.  
\- Oh, mais allez ! Alfred ! Chéri ! Reviens ! Allez, quoi ! Une dernière partie !

Mais l'Américain avait déjà disparu. Yao ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, juste après avoir éteint la console, pour débuter un nouveau round d'un autre sport que tous deux appréciaient vraiment, et dont la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre les laisser satisfait quel que soit l'issu du combat.


	28. Drabble FrUk 5

**Drabble 28 : Sick!Francis x Businessman!Arthur**

 _T car mention de mort et de maladie_

Francis sentit un désagréable pincement au cœur alors qu'il lisait les quelques mots qui passaient sous ses yeux. Pourtant, il avait eu un doute, il en était presque sûr. Maintenant, son intuition se révélait vraie. Il en était presque attristé si ça n'avait pas été aussi prévisible. La seule chose qui l'embêtait un peu s'était qu'il allait devoir l'annoncer à l'ensemble de sa famille et de ses proches.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre murale : 19h28. Son amant ne devait plus tarder. Arthur, car tel était le nom de celui-ci, était un riche homme d'affaires. Ils s'étaient tous d'eux rencontrés des années auparavant et vivaient ensemble. Ils avaient convenu qu'Arthur ramènerait l'argent à la maison et que Francis s'occuperait de l'entretien de leur demeure. Ils s'aimaient, du moins Francis l'aimait à la folie. Pour Arthur, il n'en savait trop rien. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il tenait à lui tout de même.

Alors le français avait l'intention de l'annoncer en premier à son amant, puisqu'il était sa plus proche famille. Ses parents habitaient en France tandis que lui s'était installé à Londres avec son petit-ami et ses différents frères habitait un peu partout, au Canada, en Belgique, en Italie, en Espagne… alors il était un peu compliqué de les joindre. D'autant que chacun avait sa propre petite famille et ses propres soucis.

Tout à coup, Francis entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer Arthur était de retour. Alors pour ne pas l'inquiéter, le blond sourit. Il savait son sourire faux, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas inquiéter son petit-ami avant qu'il n'ait le courage de lui annoncer ce que renfermait la lettre qu'il avait reçu. Il alla accueillir son amant comme une bonne petite femme, feindre le bonheur à ses côtés et quand le moment sera venu, il lui annoncerait la nouvelle.

\- Salut, mon lapin ! Comment vas-tu ? Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée ? Débuta-t-il, son sourire toujours en place à l'adresse de son cher homme qui entrait dans le salon.

Celui-ci soupira avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

\- Ah ! Quelle journée épuisante ! Je n'en peux plus ! Dis-moi, tu n'as pas encore préparé le dîner.

\- Ah non ! J'allais m'y mettre.

Alors comme chaque soir, Francis se dirigea dans la cuisine, préparer un de ses succulents repas, pour mieux faire avaler à son amant ce qu'il comptait lui dire durant le repas. Et il coupa quelques légumes, fit cuire la viande, cassa du chocolat tout en se retenant de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas craquer maintenant, pas encore. Pas avant qu'Arthur ne le fasse d'abord.

Et lorsqu'il servit le repas, le papier de son malheur dans la poche, il le fit sans se départir de son sourire. Tous deux mangèrent dans le silence. Aucun ne semblait vouloir le briser. Pourtant, Francis tentait de trouver en lui le courage nécessaire pour le lui annoncer, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge sans pouvoir sortir.

\- Arthur, je dois te dire quelque chose… Commença-t-il au bout de plusieurs tentatives.

\- Moi aussi ! Mais vas-y !

\- Non, non ! Toi d'abord !

\- Je pars demain au Japon, pour affaire !

Francis sentit son visage se décomposait.

\- Ah ? Pour combien de temps ?

\- Un mois. C'est une grosse affaire avec une boîte japonaise cotée.

Cette fois, il perdit définitivement son sourire. Il ne pouvait plus feindre la joie.

\- Un… un mois. C'est… c'est très long, non ?

Son regard fuyait et il chassait les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il ne pouvait plus le lui annoncer. S'il le faisait, Arthur ne partirait pas, préférant sans doute rester avec lui, alors que son travail comptait tant pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, c'était une grosse affaire et il n'avait pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Je… je suis content pour toi.

Cette nuit-là, Francis insista pour faire l'amour avec lui, au moins une dernière fois, mais cela, seul lui, le savait.

Le lendemain, Arthur partit dans le premier avion, à l'aube, délaissant son amant dans leur couche, en direction tout droit vers le Japon dont il ne reviendrait qu'un mois plus tard, du moins d'après ses projets.

Francis passa donc deux semaines sans Arthur, mais il avait l'habitude. Son amant était un homme d'affaires, il partait souvent à l'autre bout du monde. La plus longue absence d'Arthur avait déjà était de plus de trois mois.

La troisième semaine, sans prévenir, il tomba sur le plancher de sa cuisine et ce fut sa sœur, au téléphone avec lui quelques secondes avant qui, n'entendant plus personne à l'autre bout de la ligne, qui appela une ambulance.

C'est deux jours plus tard que Bella, la fameuse sœur de Francis, appela Arthur pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, et 12h plus tard qu'Arthur était de retour à Londres, avait foncé à l'hôpital où se trouvait son amant. Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il découvrit le corps si pâle, sans vie de Francis.

Bella avait omis de lui dire de quoi souffrait Francis, ou peut-être l'avait-elle fait exprès. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il s'écroula aux côtés de son aimé, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et demanda à l'infirmière dans la pièce de quoi il souffrait.

\- Quoi ? Ne vous l'a-t-il pas dit ? Il est en phase terminale de cancer. Répondit-elle, étonnée.

\- Quoi ?

Sa question n'avait été qu'un murmure douloureux. L'infirmière, comprenant son erreur, s'en alla sur-le-champ. Arthur se retourna vers Francis. Il avait ouvert ses yeux et le fixait tristement.

\- F… Francis ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché une telle chose.

Le souffrant ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'observer encore une fois les traits parfaits de celui qu'il avait aimé et qu'il continuera d'aimer même après la mort. Puis, avec difficulté, il prit la parole, voyant les larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'anglais :

\- Il y a trois mois, j'ai commençais à me sentir mal. J'avais beau prendre des médicaments… rien n'y faisait, ma douleur ne partait pas. Je suis donc allé voir un médecin, nous avons fait des tests. J'ai eu le résultat la veille de ton départ pour Tokyo. Je m'en été douté… mais je voulais avoir confirmation avant de te l'annoncer. Et puis, tu m'as dit que tu partais pour Tokyo pour affaire. Je ne voulais pas tout faire foirer. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ton travail. Je voulais te le dire à ton retour. Visiblement… la maladie m'a rattrapé avant toi.

Francis tenta de rire, mais cela se solda en une quinte de toux déchirante.

\- Oh, Francis ! _Stupid Frog_ ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ? _Idiot_ !

Francis comprit son erreur en voyant la douleur d'Arthur. S'il le lui avait dit, l'anglais aurait annulé pour rester avec lui jusqu'à sa mort. A présent, il allait mourir ici, dans cet hôpital. Le français pleura à son tour.

Il mourra deux semaines plus tard, dans les bras d'un Arthur détruit. Mais même après sa mort, jamais Francis ne quitta les côtés de son amour, y restant jusqu'à ce que, à son tour, l'anglais meurt après un tragique accident de la route, dans lequel il se fit percuter par un camion, un soir après sa sortie d'un bar où il avait pris l'habitude d'aller boire pour oublier la mort de son français. Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés dans la mort.


End file.
